Sword Crossed Lovers
by jaymack33
Summary: King Robert Stewart needs his one and only daughter Millory Stewart to be married off to a Prince. Unfortunately Millory, Miley for short will do so under one condition. The suitor must beat her in a sword fight. And then along comes Jake Ryancrest..Jiley
1. Chapter 1 A History Lesson

**Title: Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Summary:**King Robert Stewart needs his one and only daughter Millory Stewart to be married off to a Prince. Unfortunately Millory, Miley for short will do so under one condition. The suitor must beat her in a sword fight. And then along comes Jake Ryancrest and...Jiley.

**Author's note and disclaimer:**Own nothing pertaining to Hanna Montana so don't sue. An additional influence on this story believe it or not is the Red Sonja comic book. Which I also don't own. Look I know Robbie Ray may be a bad guy in this one, but remember this is only fanfiction and I'm just trying to create a motif from which to build up a stronger steely Miley. Now the Sword-master Noricelli character is an original character that I made up myself.

* * *

**Chapter one: A history Lesson**

Along time ago in England there was a King named Robert Stewart. He had a son named Jackson and a daughter named Millory. Now his good for nothing son caroused and played all day. He truly grieved and cursed the day that he had this good for nothing son. He couldn't fight, couldn't make a decision (when he wasn't drunk). And when was that? Exactly!

Now he did have one other child. Millory. She was beautiful. And strong. And fair. And swift. And intelligent. She very well may possess one of the best blades in the kingdom. But she's a girl. She can't rule the Kingdom. Oh, if only his good for nothing son could be half the man that his little girl was. Damn it where did I go wrong?

**Flashbacks:**

**It had all started 12 years ago:  
**"Why Susan?" "You gave me one male heir?" "Than this?" He points over to a little scrawny 4 year old Miley. "You gave me that girl." "And now what nothing?" He shoves his wife as she teeters to the ground. Miley's wide blue eyes open wide. She sees her father swinging his open hand. She doesn't even look as she turns her head away as she hears the slap and a distant cry from her mother. She feels a tear struggling to get out as she runs off to her room.

**11 years ago:  
**Susan Stewart died from an unknown illness a broken hearted woman and a little part of Miley died with her. For some strange reason none of the women the King slept with bore him any children. Had to be those women of course. Couldn't have been anything lacking with the all powerful King? Could it? But still there were no more heirs to be had as all of the hopes of Robert Stewart were with his only son.

**10 years ago: **A 10 year old Jackson Stewart yawned as his teacher continued to show him how to hold and swing a sword properly. Jackson vaguely paid attention even as he planned what games he would play later. But through a peep hole a 6 year old Miley watched. She started swinging a large stick in secret trying to mimic every action she had seen the teacher display. God, this is so tiring. But I must do this. I'm going to prove to my...dad that he shouldn't be upset that I wasn't a boy. He has me after all. I will prove, that I...she fights off and does not allow another tear to form. That I was no mistake as she swings her stick again fighting away the weariness of keeping her arms up for a long period of time.

**7 years ago:** The great swords-master Noricelli got tired of covering for the Prince's absences from his class. He out of frustration and boredom began to teach the 9 year old Millory the proper way to swing a sword. He laughed at her feeble attempts even as he secretly admired her determination. She never quit. She did everything He asked of her and more. Maybe he could make something out of this Stewart child yet.

**5 years ago:** Millory laughed at the funny irony. Even her teacher Noricelli couldn't help but smirk at the latest exercise they had come up with. They traded swords directly over her unconscious drunken lout of a good for nothing brother. During Jackson's lesson she was the one going to school. Still one thing kept nagging at Millory. She had never beaten her teacher even once. Damn it! Is he playing around with me? Still she kept clanging her sword hoping to break through his defenses. She couldn't let him continue to hold her down. One day she was going to be the best sword-fighter in the land, no doubt.

**2 years ago:** Noricelli thrust and Miley slashed away easily repelling his attack. She still couldn't find the right opening, but she had gotten so good, that he couldn't either as Miley smirked. Yes at least he isn't better than me anymore. He was getting frustrated and tired as he continued to desperately break through her vastly improved defenses. He parried. He thrusted and he struck nothing but air as he lost his balance for one mere moment and Miley tripped him over swinging her sword just mere inches from his face. She gave a gentle tap of her blade on his forehead and then she lifted him up with her very toned arms. He gratefully took her hand even as he tried to fight off the shame of losing...losing to a girl. "Master please don't turn away from me." "I'm sorry I beat you." "I need you." "Please?" She begged and whined and hugged his back. "Please help me?" "I'll let you win this time." That statement got him to turn around and stare at her poignantly. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Look Princess Millory." She shook her head. "Call me Miley." "Princess Miley I think this old dog has run out of tricks to teach you." "I'm just getting older, and losing...losing to..." He didn't finish his sentence as Miley formed the thought in her head that he meant losing to a girl but she respected her one true real father figure too much to call him on it. "But please master I need you." "Just give me a little more time please." She gave him the lost puppy look and twinkled her pretty blue eyes. He stared for a while and finally. "Alright again"...CLANG! Swords connect!

**One year ago:** She giggled as she handily beat her master again. It was happening all of the time now. For a year now she had been undefeated in battle. Picking up her fallen sheepish master was getting to be old hat for her. As he shook his head no. She gleefully said yes with a mischievous smile. "Just one more time, please?" He relents and she just about brings down her sword when she hears a voice she had never heard down in the practice floor..."Miley!"

She heard her father. Her King. She turned around slowly. "Come here right now...Princess!" He said it almost like the word Princess was laced with venom. She slowly approached him like he really was a poisonous snake. She humbly walked up to him with her head down.

"Miley what are you doing here?" "Well dad, I just wanted to prove to you that I am just as good as any man in this land!" He felt nothing but fury as he stared at his upstart daughter. His vision glossed over her well toned arms and body. He looked right back into her eyes. "You are a Princess!" "I do not want to hear or see you doing things meant for men anymore, do you hear me daughter of mine?"

Miley's blazing blue eyes stared with intensity at her father and she did not move. "Why don't you make me father." "How dare you daughter, go to your room now!" "No, father!" "If you can knock my sword out of my hand even one time I'll listen otherwise no!" She shouted as she unsheathed her sword once more. "These stupid women, I swear your just like that annoying mother of yours!" Miley's anger flared at the horrid statement about her mom, but still she held her ground as she watched him with her blue steely eyes grabbing a sword off the rack. A slight smile crossed her face, not out of humor but of how much she needed to do this, not just for herself but this one...this one was...for mom!

The heavily muscled King stood proudfully smirking at how easily he was going to end this insolence from his annoying daughter. He thrust lazily and...she spun around with intense speed...she was already behind him with an even faster slash of her sword and his sword was halfway across the floor. "Would you care to try again father?" She sneered!

The King's anger boiled on top of his disobedient daughter who needed to be put in her place she had gotten some fortunate lucky shot and knocked his sword out of his hand. He angrily turned to Miley's sword-master! "Noricelli!" "My sword!" The Sword-master no longer really Miley's teacher, but more of a sparring partner and practically her real father smirked as he threw the sword handle at Miley's overly proudful father's hand. Boy is her father in for a surprise!

This time the slightly humbled, but angered King slashed again. Miley didn't catch him as unprepared with her blazing speed as his sword came down hard over her sword. Ahh, that should do...he scowled as she held her ground easily blocking the blow and parrying to her right. "Hey father, don't hold back now." "Is that all you've got?" He raged and cursed. He thought to himself I must have taken it easy on her that time. But this time...

...He thrust his sword hard and this time Miley moved twice as fast as before and she swept his legs and twirled the sword right out of his hand after he missed...he missed badly.

Over and over again his sword bounced and clanged off the floor. Until finally a weary King full of rage looked at his daughter. "Fine you win my insolent daughter." "You can stay." Miley smirked. But her evil father had a plan. "Noricelli!" "Yes my Liege!" He bowed his head. "You are dismissed!" "Begone and never return or I will have you executed!" "No, father please don't do this Miley begged and cried." "Please I'll obey you." "Please don't do this." "Oh, you will obey me daughter." "Or I will execute him right here and now." "Guards!" Miley looked with sadness. She silently mouthed...I love you...tears flowed down her cheek. "Yes, father as you command, father!" She turned away and headed for her room.

**And Now:  
**The King struggled to rack his brain as he watched his insolent 16 year old daughter parrying with that annoying sword of hers. He knew she only pretended to listen to him when he spoke. Yes, she mostly obeyed. But still she was swinging that stupid sword. She should be acting like a princess for God's sake! I have no other recourse. If my stupid useless son will not live up to being a King. I have only one other choice. He stared at Miley thoughtfully. Yes, I will have to find you a husband. Someone strong, who will be capable of being a King after me. Yes, my fiery, insolent little daughter. You will be tamed yet!

**--To Be Continued--**


	2. Chapter 2 The Contest Begins

**Title: Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**I don't own anything pertaining to Hanna Montana. Even though in truth except for the characters this story really is a different world. This story is also partly based on the Red Sonja comic book. I'll only explain it, if someone asks. I don't own Red Sonja either. I also just noticed it but there is even a slighter bit about Alladin starting with this chapter, but except for the potential suitors there is nothing else involving Alladin. Whether you like this story or not, I still had fun writing it. The back-story for the most part is done, so on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Contest Begins**

Miley phantom swung her sword, which had been well used for so long it felt like another limb. She didn't even know that it weighed anything anymore. R-r-r-r-ipppp! Miley looked down as her blue velvet gown ripped. Yes again. She looked over to her attendant Lillian Truscott.

Lillian looked away cursing in frustration. The King kept making her weave these gowns for Miley and she would shred them faster than she could mend them. "Why Me?"

"Hey Lillian wait up." "Please call me Lilly my Princess." She curtsied bending her head down out of respect. " You don't have to do that Lilia...whoops...Lilly. "Of course not my Princess." And then she curtsied again. As Miley stared frustrated that once again Lilly had curtsied. Why can't she just treat me...treat me like...a friend. But no she treats me like her boss. Even when she is only one of the few friends I still have. As Lilly still kept her head bowed she slowly lifted up her eyes to an immediate eye sore. A tremendous rip at the left side of her once magnificent dress. Mud all over the bottom. Lilly did stop her curtsy as she grimaced at her work now cut out for herself literally.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me my Princess." She curtsied again but this time she kept her head up at Miley almost in defiance at her trouble-making friend. Miley couldn't help the little smile forming at the side of her own mouth. She knew what Lilly was already thinking and going to say. "Princess Miley I already know your father, my King will keep making me make you Princess gowns. And I can clearly see you intend to put me right in the middle as you rip them to shreds with your knives!" Miley gave Lilly an intense look for the heck of it. Still Lilly gave her an equally intense look back, and once again another curtsy. "But I do say all of these things with much respect my Princess."

"Ladies, Ladies." Oliver Oken the court jester, scribe and entertainer came out to greet them. He started juggling as Miley yawned. "Not, him again with his old tricks." Miley smirked as she swung her sword and caught the 3 balls balancing them on her sword as she sort of baseball slapped each one away in mid air. Oliver shrugged as he pulled out 6 balls now and started again. Miley sighed in resignation, and so did Lilly as she heard another rip and tear in Princess Miley's gown. "Aughhh!" Lilly went back to the castle. "Is it something I did?" Oliver asked Princess Miley. Miley smiled as she pointed to the rip errr..rips in her gown. "Yeah look at what you made me do." "Oh, I'm sorry Princess." He started to curtsy too. "Hey donut don't you start now!" She drawled. "Yes, Princess." "Miley," she insisted against his over formality as well. "Yes, Princess Miley."

Miley stretched in her room. After that vigorous workout she needed to make sure her muscles wouldn't tighten up so she could go right back to work the next day. Knock, Knock! Princess Miley the King demands your presence in his Court immediately. Oliver bowed at the door, just in case anyone was looking and quickly shuffled away back to the King.

King Stewart watched as his daughter approached up the red carpet towards him. He hated the way those blue eyes bore in at him. They kind of looked familiar. Her mother used to look at him like that with those same similar colored eyes so long ago. But even her mother at least knew her place, he sighed.

"You called me, my King?" "Father?"

"Yes, I did my daughter!" "As you well know your imbecilic brother is who knows where right now." "And really you are my last hope of strengthening any of my alliances and bringing about a successor to my thrown."

"It's like I told you father." "You don't need a son when you have me." She pulled out her sword from her sheath and thrust it right through the carpet. The King cursed as once again that stupid sword was always in the middle of everything.

"Yes, I do have you, but what I really need is a future King to carry on after me." "So starting today I will be bringing a new Prince forward asking for your hand in marriage and I will..."

"NO!" She interrupted. "I will not submit to some feeble worthless Prince"

"You will do as I command daughter!" "You will know your place!"

Miley gripped her sword tightly. Oh, I will and he will know his too, when I cut out his throat as she threw her sword up into the air and made a no look slide of the sword right back into her sheath.

Oliver grimaced and closed his eyes at the death defying feat. "I hate it when she does that."

"Well it is too late my daughter I have already called the first Prince over from France."

Miley remained silent as her only thought was we'll see about that. Even the King knew it was going to be a tough sell when he saw that scary gleam in her eyes once again.

Oliver unfurled the scroll and began. "Attention all attendants!" "Introducing Prince Willis of France to offer a dowry in exchange for the fairest maiden in the land Princess Millory!"

Miley turned around looking at...at...at...Willis. He didn't look like anything special. He looked actually kind of twerpy as far as she was concerned. He's going to protect me? Him and what army Miley laughed to herself at her funny little joke.

Willis gasped at the beauty of the gorgeous Princess Millory. She had Chocolate brown hair braided into a pony tail along her slim neck. He could see her blazing blue eyes from across the court. She truly looked prim and proper as he approached her and bowed. "It would be an honor my Princess, if you would be my wife."

Miley stared at this imbecile before her. "Yes it would be your honor wouldn't it?" "So what would be in it for me?" She mocked.

"Father, please will you get him out of my Castle!" "You can't be serious?'

"I am serious!" "Obey me!"

Miley stared at her stubborn father. Totally dissing the pathetic loser behind her she stared her father down until finally she had an idea... "Alright fine, under one condition," she unsheathed her sword again and she flashed her father that look. "If he can beat me in a duel he is worthy to win me otherwise he can curtsy himself back to France where he came from." She finally turned around facing. Willis.

"Hey little boy you can leave now, just in case your afraid your going to get beaten by a little girl." Prince Willis stared at the lovely Princess not knowing what to think of this. I mean he couldn't kill her and win her too. What am I getting myself into?

Miley smiled as her brain thought of another little retort. "You know I'll even only use one hand." "Still afraid little man?" He tugged at his sword and after a couple of rusty tries he pulled it out.

He pointed his sword at Princess Miley and nodded toward the King. "If this is what you want I will end this quickly." He growled as he swung for the fences and he...

Miley swung down with minimum force with a yawn in between as his sword now lay flat on the ground and she had her foot on it. "Would you care to try again Willis?" "I swear you hit like a girl, or something." She flashed the smile as she did a back flip and stared him down again.

"Alright fine, I was just being easy on you, but this time..."

Miley wasn't yawning anymore as this idiot thinks he's being easy on me. This time she wasn't playing either as she easily blocked the shot, gave him a judo toss and landed sitting on his back. "I hope you enjoyed that, because that is the last time I'm going to let you touch me."

She got up quickly. "Fine, I'll give you one more chance. Otherwise get the hell out of my castle!" "Willis." She stated with great derision.

An enraged Prince Willis swung his sword with both hands and Miley blocked it easily with one arm behind her back. She started to yawn. "You are seriously boring me, Willis!" Finally Miley had enough...of being bored. She easily twirled her wrist and his sword clattered to the ground as she monkey flipped him to the ground. "Someday my Prince will come, but it isn't today," she sang out to him mockingly!

A humiliated Prince Willis stormed out! "Yall come back now ya hear"  
She looked back at her angry father. "So whose next, daddy?"

The King looked over to Oliver. "Oken!"

"Yes, my Lord!" He bowed.

I need you to write this down and proclaim it throughout the known Kingdoms that which ever Prince will take up my daughter's challenge and win, shall become the new heir to my Kingdom!" "Yes, my Lord!"

**Meanwhile In Wales:**

Once again a sword clattered to the ground. "I don't understand my Prince, I can't beat you in a duel." "Why do you insist on these contests?"

"Look Nori, I understand you maybe have lost a step or two in your old age, but still your sword ability is legendary throughout the known kingdoms." "Even if you can't fight like you used to I admire your accomplishments and you will always have my protection and a job under my command."

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed and bent his knees toward the Welsh Prince. "Get up." "You, don't have to do that." "I just want to be treated like a normal guy especially among...my friends." "Yes, my Lord." "And stop calling, me that!" "You can call me Jake!"

**--To Be Continued--**


	3. Chapter 3 A Case of the Giggles

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's Notes and Disclaimers:**I don't own Hanna Montana or even the main concept of the Red Sonja comic book, so don't sue. I was wrestling with the decision but I decided to make Jake in the last chapter a Prince of Wales, because it borders with England which is of course Miley's Kingdom. As I stated previously I've had a lot of fun writing this so even if no one else likes this, I will still continue to write on, until it isn't fun anymore, or I run out of story. Whichever comes first.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Case of the Giggles**

Lillian worked her loom as she struggled sewing and patching up a long line of Princess Miley's outfits and gowns. Sheesh that girl really is starting to work my last nerve. I've never worked so hard in my life. I just don't understand why she can't just get this out of her system and find a nice Prince and get married already!

She heard her door open and close behind her. She knew the sound anywhere. She heard the steps approaching. Miley loomed over Lilly and..."Don't even think about it Princess! Miley casually put her arms behind her back as if to pretend she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Look around me Princess!" "You see all of that!" "That is your handywork missy!" Miley snickered at how Lilly's nose seemed to twitch around all by itself when she was angry. If her other servants saw her talking to me like that she'd be in trouble, but I still love her for it as she gave Lilly a hug! "And I appreciate it very much Lilly."

Miley deciding to go even further with the joke and got on her knees. "Please Lilly?" "Please forgive me?" This kind of broke away at Lilly's temporary flash of anger as she got on her knees too. "No, no my Princess, I'll admit maybe I was a little bit perturbed, but you are still the Princess and I am just your mere attendant." "Please stand up Princess?" "I should be the one on my knees before you." Miley looked at Lilly's pleading eyes and it just melted her heart. Miley gave Lilly another hug. "No, my friend." 'Around me you should not be on your knees anymore than me." "Maybe around less understanding people you may need to pretend this does any honor to me." "But when we are alone all this respect you give me only hurts me." "I want you to be my friend, not my slave!" Lilly's dejected face turned into a funny twinkling little smile. "Fine Miley as she handed her a gown." "Finish up and I'll see you later."

Lilly watched mischievously as she slowly tiptoes towards her door watching Miley looking at her torn gown like it was made of sand and totally futile. Miley heard the door closed. "Oh, no Lilly come back"...She saw Lilly smiling. "Just kidding my Princess." But just the look on your face was worth it. "Why you!" "I'm going to get you Lilly," as she swatted Lilly with a gown and Lilly defended herself with one of her own laughing freely. This was just so much fun!

Some time later Princess Miley opened up her door and there was Oken. "So what are you doing here Oliver?" "Maybe I'm here to win you as my Queen," he deadpanned. Miley stared at his face looking to see if he was serious and then she couldn't hold it in any longer as she started laughing her head off. She literally fell on her bed just giggling up a storm. She was shaking with laughter. "My God Oliver I thought it was a jest that you were the court jester but that is the single funniest thing I have ever heard in my life." "You, pffff, please." "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" "It wasn't that funny Princess." "You make it sound like I would have no shot." Miley waved her hand to get him to be quiet as she slowly got her giggling to slow down. "I tell you what Oliver I will give you one chance right here in this room."

She handed Oliver her sword. She then picked up a fork and a spoon from off her dresser. "If you can keep me from knocking my sword out of your hand I'll take back every giggle and call you my Prince."

"Well if you say so Princess, I think you really stepped into this one," as he lunged forward Miley tripped him up when she slid her covers off the bed and with precision literally forked the sword right out of his hand. She then proceeded to tap his nose with her spoon. "See you got to spoon with me." "No, other Prince can say that." "Now, leave me in peace." "Why, Princess?" Miley struggled, trying to hold it in but she couldn't as another laughing fit came out. "I just didn't want you to know it's still so funny," as she fell on her bed again just gasping with laughter. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Another attendant knocked and then proclaimed! Princess the King demands your presence in the Court immediately.

Miley walked in and this time she kind of smiled as literally the King's Court was almost like a standing room only. Everyone it seems wanted to see the Fighting Princess in action. She giggled with one simple thought in her head, next!

They handed Oliver the scroll. Hear ye! Hear ye! I now present to you Prince Rico of Portugal. Miley who had literally been laughing from pillar to post all day as she pointed to who she thought was Rico! "Him?" She pointed up high. Oliver gently walked up to Miley whispering in her ears. He steered her head away from the 6 ft 6 body guard and then pointed to the 4 ft 11 if soaking wet Prince Rico. Miley exploded! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

She had literally been leaning on the body guard for support she was laughing so hard. She fell on the ground still laughing. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" She literally had to pull herself up with something who happened to be the Prince himself as she got a hold of Rico literally laughing in his stoney upset face. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Even the attendants began to laugh along.

**5 Minutes Later:**

Miley still had been laughing in Rico's face, but settling down she finally managed to say something. "Your serious?" An angry Rico muttered, "Yes I am toots!" The disrespectful word instantly stopped Miley's laughter cold.

She steadied herself as she eyed her prey. "Look Mister." "I have made this offer before and I will make it again!" "Leave my castle now Rico if you will feel embarrassed after you get your butt handed to you by me!"

"You and what army toots?" Miley smiled, but this time she wasn't laughing as she eyed the latest twerp in front of her. She said, "Alright let's get this over with." "On guard!" She came at Rico and he literally slid between her legs and smacked her behind. Slap! "Haugh!" Miley yelped more in surprise and outrage than in any type of real pain.

Rico was busy laughing and giving everybody high fives. He even did the, from the back high five. But if looks could kill Miley was shooting out daggers and arrows at Rico and the high fivers.

Rico returned. "Want some more of me toots?" Miley silently studied him up and down with that weird defiant glare she would get from time to time. She nodded her head. "Let's rock!"

Rico once again went for the same move, but this time Miley was ready. As he tried to slide under, Miley did a cartwheel out of the way and promptly slashed a line down the back of his pants. Rico stood up and everyone rolled as his pants literally fell down. Miley was too mad to care, but normally the bright red undergarment would have elicited a snicker from her too.

Rico was in shock as everyone was laughing. Even Princess Miley had an arrogant smirk that was almost starting to flirt with a little bit of the giggles. Rico with fury and rage, "Now your going to get it toots!" He ran but the pants along his ankles tripped him up as Miley easily side stepped him and started cutting at his ankle pants again, this time cutting them completely in half. Rico felt tears coming, but turned away as he jumped into his body guards arms. "I want to go home now," he cried as he was carried away.

Miley approached her father! "This is what you bring me?" "Why do you even waste my time father?" "If these are the best Prince's in the Kingdom, why can't I be both the future Queen and King of this Kingdom?" "Why not?" King Robert Stewart turned around angrily muttering to himself. Even he didn't want that twerp to be King. We need to have a better screening process or something. He walked away with a defiant Princess Millory basking in the cheers of the crowd. She took a bow as flowers were thrown her way.

**Meanwhile in Wales:**

The old sword-master read the parchment of the latest exploits of the Princess Millory. He smiled with pride at the wonderful woman she was becoming. She was always such a funny girl. She was so much like a daughter to me. Her father is never going to find anyone that could beat her. The only person I know who could even give her a match would be...

He looked over at the Prince of Wales as he heard petitions from the various people in his Kingdom. Even though his father was still alive, his health was fading so, he may very become the King pretty soon. You, know she could do worse than to marry an honorable man such as Prince Ryancrest. He brooded on as he continued to giggle with pride at how much Miley had grown in her amazing abilities and skills.

**--To Be Continued--**


	4. Chapter 4 The Prince of Wales

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's Notes and Disclaimer:**Well I definitely don't own Hanna Montana, or Jake would definitely have more episodes, and I don't own the Red Sonja comic book, unless you count the issues I actually bought off the rack. Either way don't sue me OK? Anywhoo I decided the chapters are starting to get a little bit redundant so I'll do this chapter with more Jake stuff and then build to the eventual world collision. I know I'm taking a chance changing the format a little bit, but I had to keep the story going, so what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Prince of Wales**

"Father is there anything I can get you?" Jake had his knees bent by his father's bedside as he bowed before King John Ryancrest. The weakening King smiled at his strong, honorable son. He would make a fine King. He slowly nudged Jake's head up to look at him. "Look at me my boy." "Look at me!" "I do need you to do some things for me, but crying over me isn't one of them."

"What is it father?" "You know I'd do anything for you." He smiled at the grown man realizing how much he had grown over the years. He really looked like he could take the throne right now, but still like a wonderful devoted son he stood here right by my side. Jake tilted his ear closer waiting for his father to tell him something.

"Son, I have heard of how well you have represented me in my place recently." "Father it was nothing." "I know you would definitely have done much better than me." "Please our Kingdom needs you?" John shook his head at his sons humble words. "No, my son my reign is slowly coming to an end." I see the wonderful man you have already become and I already can see some of the man I think your going to be." "No, besides your taking over of most of my responsibilities, I have 2 more tasks that I need you to do for me and crying over this shell, this former King you see here isn't one of them." "You are already the King as far as I'm concerned."

"As far as I'm concerned now that you are to be next King of Wales, I need you to continue to rule with all of the honor you have already been showing, but there still are two more things I need you to do for me."

"One, I need you to reaffirm all of our negotiated treaties with England to make sure your reign continues with the same peace and prosperity I enjoyed when I was the King." "Father don't say that, your talking like your already dead." "Your not, dead yet father!" "Your, not." "Your too good of a man to die." "Please father." "Good, not good." "Son, nobody is perfect and we all make mistakes in our lifetime." "I need you to do one more thing ." Jake leaned his ear to his father's mouth to hear it, scared that any time now he could be hearing his last words.

"Son, it's time." "You need a wife already." Jake's eyes flashed at the sound. It's not that he didn't have his dalliances on occasion, it's just he had never met that right someone. That girl who would give him that spark. That something that's beyond a mere fair face and body. Seeing his son zoning out he tilted Jake's face to look at him again.

"It is not good for you to be alone my son." "Look, go." Reinforce the treaties and if you should happen to find a wife along the way bring her to me." "It's my last dying wish." "My wish is to see you happy." And even though I don't believe I'll live to see it." "I hope you have some children." "Even though you are the only child I was able to have you have made me so happy in my life seeing the man that you have become." "I want you to pass that on to children of your own." "Father!" "Father!" Jake yelled as his father's eyes slid closed. Tears were brimming against his eyes and then...

His father's eyes opened again. "Son, why are you still here, I'm not dead yet?" "Don't wait for that to happen, son!" "Live!" "I want you to live." "Do my wishes now and let me rest, OK!" "I'll be here waiting for your return." Jake smiled as he Kissed his fathers hand and waved goodbye.

Jake ran into Nori the Sword-master as he walked out? "Sire how, is your father?" Jake grimaced at being called Sire. It freaked him out. He was not a Sire! He definitely wasn't a Sire yet. "He's resting my friend." Jake tried to hide the annoyance of being called Sire as his friend chuckled at pushing his friend and master's buttons so easily.

Jake brought the old swords-master into his Court. He hated saying that, but Jake was starting to realize even if his father were to keep living he probably wasn't going to resume sitting on that shining throne ever again. Jake shook off the nostalgia as he looked back to Nori. "I need you to do something for me." "Anything Sire...Jake flinched...anything my Prince," he corrected easing Jake's nerves.

"Look I have to perform a task for my father in England that will probably take at least a week." "I need you to watch over things here and make sure everything is running smoothly and if they aren't or if my father should die or his condition starts to to turn for the worse I want to be summoned back immediately." "Can you do that for me, my old friend?"

"Yes, I can my Prince." Jake turned to go and than he felt Nori slip something into his hand. "What's this?" "Oh, I think you should read that and keep it in mind while your in England." Jake nervously read on:

* * *

**Proclamation:**

**King Robert Stewart of the House of Stewart **

**So solemnly swears that any Prince who should win in a match of dueling swords with his fair daughter shall win her as his bride and become the future King of England.**

**Signed King Robert Stewart**

* * *

Jake folded up the parchment and then looking back at his friend and teacher. "So what?" "She is a beautiful Princess who would make a great wife and would really help you to forge a very strong peace between your Country and hers."

Jake thought about it for about a second. A second too many as he looked back at Nori. "Look you have been a mentor to me with swords for a long time." "I have always valued your advice when it comes to combat and even some of your advice when it comes to ruling a Kingdom, but I've dealt with whining Princesses before." "Believe me they are all the same." Nori shook his head no. "Not, this one." "Trust me.. he hesitated...Jake." "I trained this lass for years." "She is definitely not like any girl you have ever seen." "Yeah whatever Grampa." "What do you know?" Nori searched his young masters face, but he saw the smile crack out. They embraced as he wished his young master a safe and successful journey.

Jake and a small group of soldiers rode on horseback as they presented their papers with the Royal seal to the border guards of the Kingdom of England!

He stopped by a local market he had visited as a lad and handed some food to some of his servants for later.

He approached the Castle trying to stifle the snicker every time he saw one of those sword dueling Proclamations by the King plastered somewhere. So silly, really he thought.

He entered the Court and got in line with all of the other petitioners.

**Meanwhile:**

Miley was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. This was the worst thing her father asked her to do. She hated this. She had to just sit here like a...like a... freaking Princess while her father listened to a bunch of peasants usually asking for things her father had no real intention of doing anyway and then moving on.

It felt like days when she knew it had been only minutes. Finally out of pure boredom she saw something she had never seen before. What the hell? She saw a guy who looked to be about her age. He seemed fit, but the thing that was shocking her was why would a Prince be in line. She knew he was a Prince because of the robe with the seal of Wales attached to it and the Crown was also kind of a dead give away.  
Her mouth hung open. Is he an idiot or something? He should have moved those peasants the hell out of the way so her father could do some real business. Bored as she was all she could do was look at him. I guess he was reasonably good looking from as much as she could tell from far away.. Not, that, that means anything to me, but why is he doing that? I swear if my father doesn't notice soon, I'm going to have to say something myself.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore as she stomped to her feet and whispered into her father's ear. He looked up and sure enough there was Prince idiot smiling away like he was just going through a typical stroll or something. The King quickly whispered something into Oliver's ear.

"The King has just been informed he has some pressing business and will not be able to hear anymore petitions until tomorrow." Oliver delivered the statement as the peasants slowly started to disperse.

Jake frowned. What rotten luck. I came all this way, and I was hoping to get this over with quickly so I could get back to my father. Jake turned away telling his attendants to leave.

Miley's mouth which had been half open in shock with this freaking idiot Prince waiting in line was doubly shocked that he was actually going to leave along with the peasants. Is he insane? She bolted from her seat running toward the exit. "Miley?" Her father called in the distance as she ran up to catch up to..to...an idiot!

"Just hold on where do you think your going?" "Well the King just said he was done for the day, so I figured I'd come back tomorrow once his business was done." He answered her sheepishly. He walked past her again leaving Miley's mouth gaping in his wake.

Exasperated she ran up to him again. "And who pray tell do you think my father's business would be with?"

"Well...your father...right?...Well your father didn't really tell me what it was so I'll just be on my way till the morrow.." He felt her hand grip tightly against his forearm. Miley felt weird doing this. She was too open. Too exposed. God, this guy is strong as she tried to stifle a gasp at some of his muscles. "Look, ummm..Princess...I'll just be..." Miley couldn't take it anymore. It just flew right out of her mouth. "Your the business!" "Prince..Prince," Miley was fishing. "Prince Ryancrest," he finished for her and then he bowed before her as he took her hand kissing it and than he stood up as she slowly pulled him back through the doors by his arm.

"Here you go daddy, the one that got away." Miley pulled over to the side and for some reason she just wasn't bored anymore. Maybe it was just because Prince Trainwreck over here was kind of interesting in a stupid kind of way, but he was still interesting.

"So, I take it your here for my challenge?" "Umm no, not exactly." Jake's eyebrows creased at the mention of that stupid challenge. Miley kind of got disappointed herself. She hadn't had a descent challenge in so long. And even though he seems to be an idiot, he actually looks like he might be in fighting shape. Maybe he could actually make me break a sweat. She started staring at him out of pure curiosity. Jake sheepishly looked at her at the exact same moment, but they quickly looked away before it could get noticeably awkward.

"Ahhh, no, the reason I came here was to reestablish the treaties between your Kingdom and my...ummm...my father's Kingdom."

Robert Stewart studied this young man up and down. He seemed to have a natural strength and charisma, but he also seemed to be lacking in the social graces and proper etiquette. The King also looked at his daughter who seemed to be unusually fidgety today for some reason.

"I am not going to sign this agreement." "Where is your father?" "Why does he come and send a boy to do a man's job?" "Begone!" Miley smirked as she waited for this bumpkin to cower away. She waited and she waited, but he was standing there stone cold rigid in place now. She saw the young man's eye's harden into a frown which seemed to unnerve her for some reason. She just couldn't put her finger on it right now as to why.

Jake only thought about what he needed to do for a couple seconds as his resolve hardened in place. "My King, I truly respect you and all you have done for this great Kingdom of England, but I am not going anywhere." "I may not be the King of Wales, yet but I for all intents am the King in power and authority right now and have been for quite some time."

"If you do not want to reestablish a treaty with my Country there will no longer be any trade." "All trade with my country goes through me now." "You may look at me and see some stumbling Prince who does not know all of the social etiquette in a King's Court but do not confuse that with a person who has no backbone." "I am staying." "I will talk to you properly about this treaty." "It does not have to be today." "You, do not have to sign it after we've talked as is your right, but you will honor me as no mere Prince, but as a King standing here before you, or you will never have any audience with my Kingdom ever again!"

Robert Stewart weighed this brash upstarts heavy words. Those cold green eyes did not seem to possess an ounce of fear. Surely I could send this manboy away at my leisure, but something about him makes me think I shouldn't do this. Weighing his options he decided on a proper course.

"Fine, boy." "Boy king!" "I am not going to sign any treaty with, you...Jake turned to leave angrily...tonight!" "But stay." "Maybe you'll reconsider that offer to challenge for my daughter's hand in marriage as well." "Maybe after that I'll have a look at our past treaty and sign it accordingly under your name." Jake nodded his head in agreement. "Fine we'll talk later...(he left a little hesitation between the sentence)..about the agreement King Stewart." He bowed and turned deliberately in a direction designed not to even cross where the Princess Millory was standing. Jake now pretty intensely angry didn't even feel like looking at that Princess of his. If that's what a King is supposed to be you can have that. If that guy raised her how good could she possibly be anyway? Jake grumbled to himself barely looking at her as the King's attendant led him to a room where he would be staying at least for a couple of days.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: ****I'm not really going to give too much away, but Miley's next opponent will be Prince John Collins of Spain in Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5 Miley vs John Collins

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note and disclaimer:**Well ditto on any past disclaimers. Well you may have noticed I actually did a chapter without any sword-fighting. Don't worry, that won't be for long as in read on hint, hint. I just needed to throw a change up and not just keep throwing fastballs all the time. On a related, err non related note...Go Phils!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Miley vs John Collins**

Miley watched Oliver guiding the mysterious Prince..err...King..err.. whatever he is. He's...he's very unusual.

She walked around aimlessly now free of having to sit through any petitions and she couldn't help but follow Oliver and this Prince of Wales, from a distance. Out of pure morbid curiosity and nothing else of course. It wouldn't be, because he practically flat out rejected even the notion of going after me. Hell he barely looked at me. Almost like I wasn't even there. Except...except for that one moment. It just happened so fast. He gave me this weird look and our eyes just met for like a half a second. And, I don't know it was just kind of weird.

She hid behind the hallway as she watched Oliver escort him and the rest of his servants to their rooms.

Jake couldn't sit still. He was all cooped up in this foreign room, in a foreign land, with some type of bastard of a King that he had never encountered in all of his travels as his Father's representative. Here I am stuck when I should be back home making sure my father is alright. But, no it was his wish. I have to stick this out until the end, or I get word that his health is beginning to fail. I will immediately put this off should that happen and go right by his side, where his only son should be!

As Jake stared at the wall he did the only thing he could think of to occupy his time. He pulled out his royal sword, handed down to him from his father. His father had used this sword in many battles and now it was his. He had never actually used it before, but with his father approaching death, I may have no choice one day. Well, dad the least I can do is sharpen it and give it a good polish in your honor.

Jake left his room feeling the need for fresh air he went out into a secluded spot and started sharpening his blade. He left the polish on the side for a little bit later. He stared at the half moon crescent as he thought about that pendant his mother had worn so many years ago before passing away. Yes, I'm about to be an orphan really soon.

Miley had been watching his room. She had kept her distance as she followed him outside. Seeing Jake sharpening and polishing his sword was a huge surprise to her. And there was something else besides his pronouncements to not be interested in the contest. It was weird but the way he had been sharpening his sword looked kind of familiar. It looked just like...

"Miley!" Miley nearly jumped as Lilly snuck up behind her. "Don't do that," Miley hissed whispered. "Oh, right what exactly are we doing again?" We are doing nothing Lilly. So, just buzz off and...Lilly lifted her eyes beyond Miley to see the young Prince sharpening his sword out in the outer courtyard. Lilly's eyes widened. "Your looking at a boy?" Miley tried to shush Lilly. Jake turned around to see what the noise was, but it probably was just the wind or something. He continued to sharpen the sword as words of his mentor came back to him. "Sharpen the sword. Sharpen the mind. Sharpen the body. All these things must work as one in concert together." He would do that. That stupid King in there is not going to push me around. I just need to stay sharp.

Miley knew she had been staring for hours, so why did it feel like minutes. She just couldn't help herself. Even that obnoxious friend of mine with her silly ideas that I could be interested in him. Utter nonsense. Total poppycock! It's just he's so weird. I've never seen anyone like him before. Miley for a second turned her head and she saw that obnoxious knowing smile of her attendant and than not needing to see anymore of that and for no other reason she returned to watching the strange Prince.

She stared at him so intently that it didn't register at first that he was coming towards her hiding spot. Miley snapped out of it as he started to get closer and quickly stood up pretending she was just fixing her hair casually avoiding looking at Jake and especially Lilly above all. It was lame, but it was an alibi kind of sort of.

Jake stared at this Princess that all of the fuss has been about all over the Kingdom. She slowly turned to face him staring him over up and down as well. Jake still thought she was probably just like all of the other Princesses, but this really was the first time he had gotten a closeup non-distracted view of her.

Miley stared at him just the same. Wondering what he was thinking. What might he be thinking about me? But than she resolved who cares. If he wanted to challenge me he wouldn't be able to have me anyway. So, who cares!

Jake studied her. She was pretty. I'll give my mentor that. He was right about that part anyway. But how different could she be? "Good night Princess." He finally waved as he nodded his head her way and even to her weird attendant with the disturbing looking smile and went back to his room.

"Goodnight, ummmmm Prince"...she was fishing for a name...oh yeah, "Ryancrest"...but he was already gone. Miley took another little peak at her friend Lillian and was greeted by that same obnoxious smile. She decided looking at where Jake used to be was the better course of valor at that point as she headed back to her room for the night.

**The next day:**

Jake was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.

He just felt like a fish out of water in jolly old England. He looked out a window and he saw a very unusual sight and he decided for lack of anything better to do he would sneak a peak. After all, it would only be fair. She did it to me last night too.

Miley kept her sword sheathed. Just to make sure it didn't cut Oliver during her practice sessions. He held a solid bag of sand tightly as Miley slashed and cut and poked at it. Oliver felt like every heavy blow was just knocking the wind out of him. Wind he hadn't had since her third blow in.

Jake stared at this fascinated. I still think Nori is exaggerating about how special she is, but I'll admit maybe she does bear some further investigation. Jake continued to watch how she aggressively attacked the cylindrical heavy bag. He smiled every once in a while as she literally was knocking her servant back almost to the full movement of the chains holding it down.

After a while a worn down Oliver gave up struggling to catch his breath. "Same time tomorrow right Oliver?" Miley was about to leave when Oliver pulled her ear to him. "You know that Prince was watching us?" "Right?" Miley's eyes widened and then she slowly turned her head and there he was. He wasn't even hiding it either. She made a beeline straight up to him. If he can do it so can I.

Jake was slightly unnerved at the graceful way she approached. For someone who seemed to be wearing a lot of puffy clothes she really didn't seem to be afraid to get down and dirty.

"So, what brings you out here Prince?" Jake, hesitates, and than deciding what the hell. He raised his hand to her hand still not answering. "You can call me Jake, Princess." And Miley with the same turmoil said, "Alright, than you can call me Miley, Jake!" Jake smiled. Something about that smile made Miley smile back, though she quickly put a more nonplussed look back on her face. She wasn't going to give this cocky Prince anymore ideas. I'm done with him. Mystery is solved. He's probably just like all the other lechers. I don't care what my daddy says, I don't need any Prince. I'm going to have this kingdom all to myself and my friends and that's good enough for me.

Jake watched her going away. She has a really pretty smile. I'll give her that. I'm not sure I want to deal with this stupid contest, but maybe I'll just watch one of them just out of morbid curiosity.

**That afternoon:**

The announcement of Prince John Collins of Spain was recited by Oliver as the shaggy haired Prince seemed to beam with a smile on his face.

Miley thought he wasn't that bad looking but one match with me should pretty much turn this clown's smile upside down!

"So, you ready Prince Collins?"

"Am I ever?"

Miley knew he at least looked fit. Unlike some of the other clowns she had fought. So she felt a little bit more adrenaline pumping.

They circled each other looking for openings. By now her prowess with a sword was no secret anymore and this fight was happening in the outer court yard so more people could see who the Princess would choose as her future husband.

Miley waited. There was no point in attacking. The attacker usually left himself wide open giving her an advantage, and it wasn't like she was in any kind of hurry. As she circled she noticed Jake watching. And it irritated her slightly, but she couldn't figure out why.

The momentary distraction caused Prince Collins to strike. He knew she wasn't paying full attention so no matter how good she was, she was going to be in trouble.

Now, it was true that Miley was distracted, but that wasn't going to make her lose a match. She took a hard charging hit off of her sword full tilt as she moved backwards to lessen the blow. He came back again pressing his attack, as Miley started to swing her sword a little harder to match him blow for blow. Her adrenaline was pumping, he actually had some prior sword experience. She smiled. Finally a challenge.

She pressed the attack for the first time as she did a somersault into an attack as their swords clanged again. They spun around right to left and then left to right as the crowd oohed and ahhed. Jake just stood there watching stoically. Just as Lilly was busy watching him. It was no doubt Miley would win, but what about this Prince? What's his story? I'm sure the Princess would like to know it too. So, I'll just keep an eye on him. No, point in watching this match it always ends the same anyway.

Miley stepped back. "Had enough?"

"As, if." He responded. As he got ready for round 2.

Miley's adrenaline was flowing. Now, he's not as good as my teacher, but he's the closest thing to that in so long. Miley smiled. This is going to be fun.

Prince Collins didn't like the way she smiled and laughed like this was so easy. Lets see how tough she is this time as he charged again.

This time Miley decided to press the action a little as she blocked the sword attack she brought in a kick to his stomach. He went backwards caught completely off guard, but he rolled with it and was back on his feet.

Miley smiled again. Good, he bends, but he doesn't break. Excellent. Miley grabbed her sword with both hands respecting her opponent..slightly.

He came in again. She blocked went for the kick again which he moved out of the way of as was expected. What he didn't expect was Miley to swing her other foot and sweep his legs while he was moving out of the way. She had knocked his sword right out of his hand with her third preplanned counter. The crowd roared while Jake still seemed to be stone-faced, but he did nod his head up and down and Lilly did detect a slight smile.

"So, you ready to give up and go back to Spain?"

"No, just give me one more chance?" "OK, Princess?"

Miley smiled. "Oh, I'll give you as many chances as you want."

He charged. She blocked his attack. He slid away from her kick and jumped over her sweeping leg and then she literally flipped him from behind in what looked like some sort of slam.

Miley smiled at him from down below. "You, OK?" "Got anymore for me?"

John shook the cobwebs as his smile had faded. He was weighing his options. He had already been humiliated. He was already smarting from the contest. I made this big trip here. Either way, just one more time. He got back up on his feet and he decided to take a different tact.

"So, Princess it seems I'm always doing the attacking." "If your so good can you attack and win a fight, or are you just a scared little girl?"

Miley's eyes turned cold. No, one talked to her like that. Fun challenge be damned. This ends now!  
Miley smiled. "No, problem." "Are you sure?" He looked at her warily. "Are you sure?" He gulped as he nodded his head.

Miley was going to use one of her new moves she had been working on in secret. She did a somersault and as he bared down on her she turned it into a cartwheel and then she did this really big flip over John and her feet went right into the back of his head. Miley rolled back to her feet and looked for John, but John was seeing stars as his attendants carried him away.

The crowd roared as Miley basked in the crowd. She looked for Jake but he was already gone.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: All I can say about chapter 6 is did I tell you how much I like throwing a change up? But, I can't wait till I update Chapter 7. Guess who Miley duels in that one? The answer will be in the chapter 6 preview.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Agreement

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's notes;** Well things are moving along. This story has been just flowing right off of my keyboard. I'm currently having a partial writer's block going on but that's with chapter 12, so you can still expect frequent updates for a little while anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **The Agreement**

While Miley had been about to dispatch her opponent Jake left to hear of the tidings from a messenger from his Country.

Jake braced himself for the bad news. "Is he?" He put his hand on Jake's shoulder, "He still remains the same Sire!" Jake didn't even flinch anymore at the title as he blew out air in his relief that his father might still be alive. I only have maybe 3 or 4 more days before I have to go back home anyway. I hope he can hold out and I hope I at least get that agreement signed by that oaf of a King. Jake handed him a message to send back to his father about what he had seen so far and his thoughts went back to the things his father wanted. Well 1 out of 2 wouldn't be bad, would it? As somewhere in the back of Jake's consciousness a struggle was going on. Now, which one out of that two would it be?

**Meanwhile:**

Lilly waved Miley over. Miley slapped at her hands shooting out rosin everywhere. "Not, bad Lills, huh?" Lilly guided Miley away. And Miley after analyzing 20 different ways she could say it finally said it. "You wouldn't happen to know where umm..Jake went did you Lilly?" "And more importantly did he see me cream and clean the Prince of Spain's clock?"

Lilly pulled her away to her quarters and she spilled.

"He watched most of your match with very little reaction." "He occasionally reacted to some of your special moves." "How, about the last one," Miley said with great excitement. "No, actually he left right before your last attack." Miley felt some form of disappointment coming on. "He didn't see my big finish?" "Do, you know why?" "Well there was someone who bared the flag of his kingdom who ushered him away and that was the last I saw of him."

Jake laid down in his room. He had a lot to think about. The stupid King was making him wait 3 more days counting this one. My dad could be dead any day now. Never mind that other thing he asked me to do, that ludicrous contest. I don't get it and I really don't get her.

Miley had asked around and finally not directly but using Lilly and Oliver had found out that Jake had been in his room the rest of the day.

She hesitated as she hovered over his door watching that stupid guard of Jake's giving her a once over or so with each hesitation.

Finally she knocked. "Umm, Prince,errr Prince Jake."

Jake wasn't asleep anyway as he opened the door and stared at those wide doey eyes of hers again. And this time it was really devastating as he wasn't doing it at night and it was by the candle lights. Her blue eyes were more like a pool this time. A deep blue pool that Jake felt was trying to suck him under. But still Jake tried to keep his composure as best as he could. I'm cool. I'm cool. He recited to himself. She took a step closer as he moved aside. "Come on in I guess."

"So!" "So, what brings you here Princess?" "Was it on the way or something?" Miley looked at him with a peculiar look as she weighed the enormity of what he just said. He's still weird, but maybe he's not as stupid as my first impression of him.

"So, Jake, ummm will you be joining my family while we dine." "After all you are our guest, and you seem to have been keeping away from..err everybody." Miley gulped as Jake seemed to stare at her.

She couldn't quite figure out what it was, but she knew it was something about his eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the way it reacted by the candle light, or the colors or his intensity. She had to turn away as she feigned a cough. "Well, you can stay by your brooding lonesomeness if that's what you want, but whether your a King, or a Prince no Ambassador would be doing a thing like that if he was trying to get an agreement with my father." She left thinking he was going to sulk around in his room anyway.

She didn't even look back. Jake was looking at something her hand. As he grabbed it. Miley felt a shock like static electricity or something as she almost jumped at his touch, but she still kept her feelings in check as best as she could, whatever they were it was probably nothing. She waited for him to speak as they just stood there. And now it was Jake's turn to almost wonder what was wrong with this weird Princess. "Well?" "Well what?" She retorted. "Aren't you going to lead the way?" "Oh, that Miley's laugh just slipped out." "It was her nervous laugh." Miley shyly looked away as Jake continued to look deeper still. She really is an unusual girl. But even if that's true, I'm not sure I want to give my obnoxious know it all sword-master the satisfaction of being right. Even if she is as unusual as he said, that doesn't mean she's necessarily strange good. She might be strange bad.

She guided him to a place by the table. She didn't even want to look at her silly, look who the cat dragged in brother. He was such an embarrassment. And my dad wonders why I look down on all of these Princes. Even this guy. The strange one needed me to guide him here like I was his mommy or something. Well I certainly don't need some needy guy horning up in here. All I know about this guy is he's strange and he likes to shine up his sword a lot. That doesn't mean he knows how to use it. That's why he doesn't want to challenge me. Probably has a couple whores back home waiting for him. Who needs him as Miley turned away to face her Dad.

He noted right away the hand holding between the two of them. Now, it didn't exactly look like they were guilty of any indiscretions. Lord knows he's never seen Miley even remotely interested in any guy. Even that bumbling clown friend of hers, Oken was just someone for her to laugh with. But this guy. He's different. There is definitely something between them. I'm not quite sure she knows it yet. But he's very hard to read. I've changed my opinion of him 3 times since I've met him. I pull my servant Oliver over to me whispering in his ear.

Oliver heads over to Prince Ryancrest. "My Prince, the royal highness wishes you to dine next to him this fortnight."

Jake looks at the Princess who is merely staring at him curiously. He looks at that pathetic drunken half passed out man he had deduced to be the King's son. No, wonder he wants his daughter to marry so badly. He couldn't help a smile coming on. Maybe certain Kings just have certain problems I'll never understand. He slowly arose and approached the King. He bowed before him. "By your grace he said as he sat down next to the King."

"Look, Prince Ryancrest maybe we did get off on the wrong foot." "I didn't necessarily mean to insult you." "I was just kind of shocked at the way you came into my Court in the back of the line and I haven't heard from your father in ages." "So, you are the defacto King, now?"

Jake winced, thinking back to his father's teachings of never to show too much weakness, but mostly strength. Jake decided he probably was going to stick to the truth but he was going to show this King that this Prince doesn't have to back down to any King.

"Look King Stewart." "My father is ill." "I will not deny it even so much as it may show some form of weakness in my Kingdom." "Yes, it is my Kingdom now." "Not, my father's." "Even though I still love him so and I wish he could still be the King and I could"...Jake looks over at this King's pathetic son. "I could just attend to my Princely duties." The King felt the sting of the unsaid thing Prince Ryancrest had stated about his own son.

"I am the defacto King of Wales." "I have taken over all of his duties." "I still seek his wise counsel when he's strong, but mostly I have had to act on my own whims and that of my advisers."

Miley stared with fascination. You didn't have to be a seer to read the love this guy had for his father. Lucky his father isn't him as she stared at her own frustratingly complex father. She continued to listen to Jake and what he had to say pretending like it wasn't that interesting, but she was hanging on his every word.

"So, I guess it is King than?" "My, Lord, I am an honest man and I need no titles and formality bestowed upon me." "You may simply call me Jake as my friends do!" Miley was hanging on his every charismatic word. "Alright King Jake than." "So, you still have no interest in pursuing my daughter." "Well, you see the thing is I have come for a decision on this treaty either yay or nay and within three days, counting today I basically want to go back and check on my father's health."

The King could not believe what he had just heard. He had very rarely seen that before. He had heard about it. He even might have felt that same feeling once or twice. When he first was wed. When he first had his children. But this young lad genuinely loved his father. Extraordinary.

"You, didn't answer my question." "You could still challenge for her hand either today, or tomorrow." "And you are still leaving me hanging with your treaty." "Yes we appear to be at a stand still." "And what if I told you I would sign it as is if you agreed to take the challenge right here and clear." He pointed to the parchment held in Oliver Oken's hand.

Jake thought about it. He looked at Miley. She certainly was beautiful. There was no denying that. She might make a good wife. His encounters had been unsettling with her, but not in a bad way. Miley felt the stare boring into her. She knew that was not the stare of an idiot like she once had thought of him. He seemed to be weighing a lot of options with those usual strange impenetrable thoughts that had been baffling her since he arrived at their castle.

"Do, you have any sword fighting skills King...Jake? Jake smiled. "Oh, I've dabbled here and there," he lied. Miley looked into his eyes, and somehow she knew. He dabbled my butt. He thinks he'll hustle me, well I've left many a Prince flat on his back before and I'll have no problem adding King to the list either. She glared at him. Coward didn't even stick around to see me knock the last one on his backside. If he has the guts he may end up seeing a Prince King namely himself in the flesh on his backside. Yes! She smiled sweetly as she planned what moves she would dissect him with.

Jake smiled. It was just unsettling to him. If she's not in love with the guy who cares if she's defeated. It doesn't make sense to me. If she can't love me for who I am. Even if I beat her, I truly won't have her heart anyway. And then he thought of his poor father and decided what the hell.

He told the King to put the agreement on the table. "I'll sign with you and agree to fight her on my last day here under one additional condition." This got the king's attention. Miley had already been at attention at hello.

"I will only challenge her in a match if I am her only opponent that day." "I want no excuses." "If she beats me fine." "If she loses I will honor the agreement and take her as my wife I so solemnly swear!" They shook hands and for some reason as Miley's smile came out unbidden she felt a little extra hop in her step. She had a feeling about this guy. I don't think he's gonna get beat in just a couple moves.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: I kind of changed my mind about directly revealing who Miley fights in the next chapter. Though, if you give me a review and you want to know I'll message it back to you. Otherwise just wait till chapter 7. I will give one big hint. It is 3 opponents this time.**


	7. Chapter 7 Miley vs Jonas v Jonas v Jonas

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note;** Yes this is the first time I have ever had the Jonas Brothers in one of my stories. At least for this one chapter anyway. I have had a partial breakthrough with my chapter 12, but I'm still struggling with how to end it. I still haven't decided which chapter will be the last one of the story but if I had to make an educated estimate it would be around chapter 15. Well get ready the matches in this chapter are her tuneup matches for her duel with you know who.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Miley vs Jonas vs Jonas vs Jonas **

Miley danced and glided up to Jake after dinner was finished. She grabbed his hand again without even thinking about it. "So, are you even going to give me a match, or are you just trying to psyche me out?" "Whatever makes you happy my Princess is exactly the way it is." Miley frowned at the cryptic zen like answer. "You, didn't answer my question Jake." "And maybe you didn't ask the right one." Once again she punched and he had counter-punched her right back into silence. Finally she had one more opening left.

"So, tomorrow I am for the first time going to challenge 3 Prince's from Italy." "Their called the Jonas Brothers." "Maybe one of them will take me off your hands," she teased, "even before you get to me." Jake shook his head with a knowing smile that unnerved Miley. He didn't even answer her and he still seemed to have the upper hand. "Jake you didn't answer me." She gave him a look and then she tried the look she used to give her old sword-master from time to time when she really wanted something and that look totally disabled Jake.

He almost needed to catch his breath from the power of her stare. "Look Princess the reason I said that is I've already pretty much figured out some of the scales of your sword fighting prowess and I don't think you would let them beat you." "And I also think whether you admit it or not, that if for no other reason you'll win because your just curious what kind of match I'm going to give you." She gave him that your full of it look, but when she tried to speak nothing came out. He was about to close the door when he stared back at Miley. "Miley?" "Yes, Jake," she asked? "By the way Nori says hi!" Miley's brow creased as she wrestled with that riddle. What the hell was that? Who is Nori?

**The next day:**  
As Jake walked down the hall it was almost like she was a homing pigeon as Miley came right up behind him and she grabbed his hand again. It was getting unnerving to him. And she snuck up on him so easily. "So, are you gonna see my matches today." Miley flashed him a big glowing, knowing smile. Jake shook his head and said, "Nope!"

Miley's face went crestfallen. "Why not she whined?" "Isn't it obvious," Jake countered? "No, it isn't why not?" "Because." "Because why?" "Because, look Miley remember when I told you I didn't want to have too many extra advantages?" "Yeah?" "Well it's bad enough your having 3 matches that could potentially wear you out, but on top of that I'll be scouting any secret moves I don't already know about." "That wouldn't be fair." Miley shot the word out like it was the weirdest of the weird things he'd ever told her ever. "Fair?" Jake walked off leaving Miley in her scowl.

5 minutes before match time she still was rolling the word through her head fair. He is so full of it. He's just trying to psyche me out. He isn't that good. He's all bluff, with no stuff that's what I think. He's worried about it being fair. I am undefeated. He's never going to beat me. Never! Never, ever!

Oliver made the usual announcement as Miley still felt herself looking out at the crowd. She pretended it was just to see the appreciative audience and fans, but she really had been hoping he would have come to see her too despite what he said about not showing up. I mean it's not really that I need to impress him or anything, I just want him to see what he's getting himself into. He can look, he's just never going to get me. That's all I'm saying.

She looked out there as the three brothers approached(Nicholas, Joseph, and Kevin). I've never defeated a whole family in one night before. Miley cracks her knuckles and does a last minute stretch.

Jake was watching right before the actual duel, but just to see her face. Just for inspiration. He had no need to watch her matches. He knew she had that covered. Besides come tomorrow I'm going to get the first hand look at what she can really do. I'm going to find out what my teacher was talking about. Now, I'm just bored. I polish up my sword a final time and then I practice my Kata. I haven't had a duel in over a week now. I said I might have an unfair advantage, but maybe she does from all of the sheer practice. Well we'll see come tomorrow.

Miley sizing up the brothers decided to fight them in age order. Saving the oldest for last. She eyed up Nicholas Jonas. He didn't seem like much. But she of all people knew that looks could be deceiving. I bet they think I don't look like much too, but I still have my reputation to precede me.

Nicholas gave her a little wave and a flashy smile. Miley did the same. Like his charms would make me weak or something. He needs to get over himself.

"So, Princess after we are wed my other brothers will have wondered what it was like to fight you."

Miley retorted, "so which brother will you be marrying when you tell them how I dropped you like an acorn after our match?"

The crowd laughed along knowing that this usually was part of the show. Not, just the sword match, but the battle of words which usually commenced the event.

Even her father couldn't help cracking a smile. He felt kind of torn. He did want her to wed. And he did kind of want her to lose one of these matches, but there was something in him. Something to do with the Stewart name that made him happy and proud that even his daughter could prevail against any Prince from any land. He kind of looked around for the Prince of Wales absentmindedly and failing to find him, he continued his focus on her contest.

"Ha, ha very funny Princess." "But they will be your brothers too you know."

"Oh, really from my experience brothers are only good for being door stops and laying unconscious on the floor." "You, know kind of a multitasker of sorts."

Nick who still didn't look too impressive all of the sudden sprang into an attack. Miley blocked it...barely. He was faster than she thought. She knew he wasn't strong. But he was possibly the fastest opponent she had ever faced. But, no problem. I've made a reassessment. I know my mark now and he's mine.

This time Nick wasn't just going to test her with his approach as he came at her again. Miley started charging too. She engaged. Met his sword did a flip and surprise, surprise his sword met hers again upon her landing. He was pushing her back, which she did not like at all. It was starting to annoy her.

She did a series of back flips and still he was immediately on her. He literally was on top of her as their swords met and she kicked him off and they were back in the set position.

Miley was impressed. If Jake is actually good this guy alone is going to get me ready for him. This might actually turn into a match.

The crowd oohed and ahhed at the surprisingly even match.

Nick came at her again and as she met his blade with her own this time she did a spin in mid air drop kicking him against his chest.

Nick felt the air go out of him as she knocked him on his backside but still he managed to keep his sword in hand.

Miley deciding to add up the mocking quotient started drawing an X on the ground. "Oh, Nicholas?" "Next time I'm going to make you fall down right here." She said it with that lilting laugh and smile of hers.

Nick got up again dusting himself off. "Who said love was easy," he deadpanned.

Taking a tact from what a previous fighter had done he decided to challenge her to attack if she's so good. "Unless your just a girl!" He teased.

Miley smiled. Her dagger smile. The crowd knew that look. She almost never failed to succeed when she gave that look.

Nick didn't know any better. He was the youngest of the brothers. She did a handspring, cartwheel. She caught his blade and did a back kick to his leg. Nick did a roll-out but her foot was waiting for his face. He went down again, but unfortunately for Miley he still held on to his sword.

Miley kicked the ground. "Damn it!" "You, held on to your sword!" "I must be having an off day."

Nick attacked hoping her disappointment might distract her. She flipped him in mid air but he did another roll and landed back on his feet.

Miley nodded her head and gave a clap. "Not, bad Jonas." "Not, bad." "Looks like I may have underestimated you."

"Here let me up the stakes for you Nick." "I will dislodge your sword in this round, or I will forfeit the match and accept defeat at our matches conclusion."

Nick full of adrenaline despite his attraction to the pretty Princess felt his pride on the line. "Don't do me any favors Princess." "If you can knock my sword out of my hand I will concede the match and watch one of my brothers take you as his bride." "As if." he muttered to himself. Miley loved a challenge. Just putting it all on the line for her honor. Especially when she knew she could beat the guy. Heck she already had him on points.

"Alright Nick this time we attack together on 3." "1-2-3." They ran at each other swords in hand clashing together and then Miley did a strange maneuver. She actually leg scissored his sword hand flipping him and the sword to the ground. Miley smiled when Nick's sword landed flat on her little X. Miley took a bow. Nick grabbed his sword. Dusted himself off as his wrenched wrist hurt like the blazes. Miley blew him a kiss and then looked at Joseph Jonas as she waved him over. "Next!"

Joe Jonas looked much bigger. Actually I probably should have saved him for last. He looks to be the toughest opponent.

Joe waved to her. Miley waved back. "So, I hope you know only I get to manhandle my little brother like that." "Get ready for some pay back for the honor of the Jonas clan."

Miley said. "Whatever Jonas." She started drawing something on the ground as the crowd cheered. She drew a little outline of a body. "Since I did so good dropping your brother on his back I figured I would draw up another little target." "Ha, ha, ha."

Joe attacked and his sword went hard into Miley's sword. The 10 consecutive blows kept moving her backwards. He was strong. I'll give him that. She kept backing up and doing flips and she literally ran to the other side of the court.

"Running away princess?" "Figures!" "Just like a girl!" Miley smiled.

She didn't run away because she didn't think she could beat him. She just wanted an idea of what he could do with their initial exchange. Now, she was ready to go sword to sword with him.

She waved him to come in again. He came in charging hard. Once again she felt him drive her back with the first couple clashes of swords but this time she snuck a kick into his back and then his front and his back and then she with all of her strength started driving him backwards. She did a couple back-flips. And waved him in. "Ready when you are Joe."

He was incensed. This wasn't just about getting this girl anymore. This was about the honor of his clan. He could not let this young upstart show his family up.

"This time your going down Princess." Miley corrected him. "No, this time you are."

They ran at each other swords clanging again. Joe driving her back. This time Miley was going to stand her ground with this exchange and prove she didn't need to run the other time.

At about the 15th contact she reared back and gave such a precise strike right off of the top of his handle that it sent his sword flying into a wall of the castle. Miley shaded her eyes with her hand. "Gee I really hit that one good." "Do, you have anymore swords left?"

Miley actually was a little disappointed. She meant to knock him down too, but she was so impressed with how far she launched that sword that she had forgotten. After all it was a new record for her.

Nick threw his brother his sword. "Here use mine bro."

Joe, said, "This time Princess Millory it's your turn." "Promises, promises," Miley teased.

Miley yawned as he charged. She took the block, but on the rebound she hooked his sash with her sword and flipped him on his back. Miley started getting frustrated. "Look at what you did Joe." "You made my sword all frizzy and stuff." She struggled trying to get the sticky frizz off.

"Jerk!" She went at Joe who was still on one knee from her toss. He blocked her swords strike, but she followed it up with a double savate kick to the back of his head. She started looking at his eyes. "Whoops." "Didn't mean to hit him that hard." As his eyes started fluttering around followed by the thud of him hitting the ground. Nicholas was incensed as he pleaded with his brother Kevin to avenge the dishonor immediately. Kevin warily picked up his sword ready for Miley's final challenge.

He charged. Miley decided to meet his thrust with all she had. The sword literally scooted and skitted across half the courtyard. Miley smiled again?

He picked up Nick's sword and she knocked it out of his hand. About 8 consecutive tries later Miley frankly told him if he didn't concede she was going to knock him out right where she had dropped his brother. And that was the end of the fight as Kevin may not have been the best sword fighter of the 3, he still was the smart one.

Miley bowed as the flowers fell down. She gave her smile. She looked around, and Jake was still nowhere to be seen. Damn him. Where is he?

She grew frustrated by everyone that wanted to shake her hand, bow at her feet and celebrate her victory. She felt kind of empty for some reason.

She walked for a while and then as she started to get her temperature down and her breath back from 3 consecutive fights, she saw a vision that caused her temperature to rise again. She saw Jake with a sword in his hand just shadow swinging away. She immediately noted the technique looked vaguely familiar, but that wasn't what was bothering her. He wasn't wearing a shirt! She could see the sweat rolling down a lot of tight muscle groups. Sweat rolling off of the ends of his chest...gulp. Down unbreakable looking abs. Down even lower to...Miley shook herself from her daze trying to focus onto her main concern. She had thought he was all talk and ego, but maybe he isn't as she continued to watch him going through sword maneuvers up and down and around his torso. I don't like the unknown. She slowly approached him. "Hey Jake how you doing?" She said this trying to mask her fluster as best as she could. She hoped she wasn't blushing. It would still probably have been just the heat of course. After all I did just have 3 long matches. Had to be that she kept telling herself.

As she approached Jake jumped. "Miley?" "What are you doing here?" "What about your matches?" "Oh, I did them already," she smiled warmly. "Yeah, like I said I knew you had those matches." "Yeah, well, you sure you don't want to just get it over with now?" "I promise even tired as I am I'll go easy on you." Jake put his sword back in it's sheath as he shook his head no.

"No, that wouldn't be fair." "So, what are you doing trying to scare girls away with your sweaty chest." She giggled. She stopped giggling when she realized she almost was reaching out to touch it. She pulled out her sword if for no other reason than as a defense mechanism. An anti-Jake defense mechanism.

"Come on, you tease." "You've been swinging that sword at nothing but air all day." "I want a chance." "And you will tomorrow," as Jake put his chest right on her sword giving a deep soulful look right into her eyes and walked away. The stare bore into her affecting her in ways she could not understand. As she watched him leave she absentmindedly touched the sword and ran into his sweat. It felt really weird on her fingers. Really weird.

**--To Be continued--**

**Author's Preview:** **Before I start my preview just one more comment on Miley vs Joe Jonas. No, one messes with Miley's sword you know. Well, the time is about here. Kind of like the main event. Even though I promise I'm still going to update relatively quickly I might wait just an extra day because of the importance of the next chapter to this story, but I think it's worth the wait. Chapter 8 and 9 are my personal favorite chapters so far through 11 so don't worry in about 2 days I will update with Miley vs Jake.**


	8. Chapter 8 Miley vs Jake

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note: Ditto on all past disclaimers. Now, it's time for the main event. Let the epic battle begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Miley vs Jake**

Miley was sharpening and polishing her sword. She was very on edge. She hadn't seen Jake for most of the morning. Finally, she looked outside where she normally trained and there he was doing that same weird naked thing. It wasn't fair. He should leave his shirt on. I am not fighting him with his shirt off it wouldn't, it wouldn't be fair! Miley grimaced at that stupid word he had implanted in her head. Fair! Like he's worried about winning honorably or something. He isn't just doing it for the prize which is me of course. Miley laughed as she looked at her mirror. She pointed her sword in a pose. "Jake Ryancrest I'm loving"..."I'm loving every second it's going to take for me to beat you." "I hope you at least last a few of them." "It would really suck if you did all of this build up for nothing."

**Noon, minutes before the duel:**

Miley waited nervously pacing back and forth by the courtyard. Lilly kept insisting Miley's nerves weren't related to the match itself but Miley dismissed her flat out. "Utter nonsense, Lillian." "I don't need some man in my life." She pulled over Oliver by his wrist. "That's what I have him for." Oliver looked weirdly at her. "Excuse me, Miley." "Why am I in this conversation again?" Lilly out of nowhere pulled Oliver back by his other wrist. "You already have a guy Miley," she hissed. "Leave Oliver out of this and worry about your match with your boyfriend!" "He is not my," and then...

...and then she saw him approach. Jake wore a rather dapper looking blue uniform with his familie's crest and seal at it's center. She barely heard the announcement of the Prince of Wales, Jake Ryancrest as she noticed something else. He wasn't even looking at me. Why? He's looking at his sword. What's so special about that?

Jake focused on the crest of his father's sword as he held a couple different grips. He had never used this sword in a battle before. No, matter how many grips he used for his sword, it just didn't feel like it belonged in his hand. He sighed resignedly that there was no better time like the present. Maybe it will give me luck, or maybe I just shouldn't be here and I should just be back with my father for his last days. He vaguely heard Miley shouting something off in the distance.

Miley stomped her feet. "I'm over here already." She still didn't get his attention. She screamed at him. "Look, it's fine that you didn't watch my other matches but, are you at least going to watch the one your in?" "If not for you why not for your Country?" Jake still didn't look up. And then she hit a nerve. "How about for your daddy?"

Jake looked up coldly. She shouldn't have said that. He was very hypersensitive about it. Miley kind of picked up on that but thought he was just trying to psyche her out again. "You, know what Jake?" "I am calling your bluff." "OK." "I don't think your going to even give me a match." "I think your going to pull a Kevin Jonas and just waste my freaking time, so I'll tell you what." "I am going to use one hand for the first round, is that fair?" She spat that stupid fair word right back at him.

Jake shook his head as his anger at the crack about his father faded away for his personal honor and pride. "Miley, I beseech you don't do it." "Why, will it humiliate you just a little more?" "Well, I'm tired and you should have watched one of my matches." "I am being fair to you." "You just stop wasting my time and fight already!"

Jake slowly approached her. Miley had never seen anyone approach her this slow before. It kind of made her nervous, but it also kind of excited her somehow. He merely touched her sword with his and face to face and eye to eye, "I warned you." "Please use both hands?"

Miley really got pissed, no she wouldn't. He's going to have to show me something.

Jake watched the stubborn girl holding the sword one handed. "I warned you!"

He ran at her very fast. Hmm, he's almost as fast as Nick Jonas. Actually out of nowhere...he was faster and to Miley's shock her sword had literally been picked clean from her hand with one very precise swing of Jake's sword. She staggered and slid to catch up to it as Jake backed off. "I gave you that one, Miley." "No, point."

Miley was insane with fury and shock. No, one had ever done that since her teacher so long ago. He knocked my sword out of my hand. Well, umm, he was lucky? She looked at his eyes. He wants to fight fair? I don't believe this guy. I would have given him the win. Right than and there if he had even taken one more shot, or at least kept me from my sword. But, no he wants to fight fair. He cares more about fighting fair than having me. Well if that's the way he wants it, than so be it!

Jake looked around at the hushed crowd and even at her father. The crowd had never seen anyone knock Miley's sword out of her hand before. Miley hoped he was distracted as she struck back. Jake blocked the attack easily shifting his weight. She swung her leg for a leg sweep, but Jake did a back-flip over and starting to be a little show off himself he sat down looking bored. "I thought you came to give me a fight Miley?" "Now Miley, you know I have places to be...?"

Miley's eyes hardened ignoring Jake's jabs at her. Refocusing on the match at hand. Alright fine! He knows maybe a counter or two. Big deal. All he's proven is maybe I hate to say it he could beat me if I only use one hand to his two and that he's fast. Which is good for running away you know?

"Hey, Jake why don't you be a stand up guy and fight me without running away?"

Jake smiled. "Alright, fine I will."

He charged at Miley. She blocked the attack and to her shock he came up very close inside and grabbing her with his other arm by her wrist he proceeded to throw her in an almost swinging toss. She barely managed to get her feet planted down to land on her feet.

This was just too much. This was just too weird. This is the guy. I mean I'm still going to win. But this was the match I've been waiting for. I can't be holding anything back anymore. He might not be as good as me. But this may be as close as I'm going to get to a real match.

The crowd was silent. They had never seen anyone take it to Princess Millory like that. Ever!

Miley pointed to a spot in front of her. "Stand there Jake and fight me like a man." Jake did with a smile on his face he quipped. "Why don't you do the same and fight me like a woman, Miley!"

Miley hated when he turned the tables on her like that.

And the fight began. Their swords met. This time they just did a straight exchange with no tricks. And after over 80 combinations. Stalemate!

Miley couldn't believe this. What the hell, she scowled? "You have not beaten me Jake." She yelled. "Until you do." "Your not going to have me." "Your having none of this." Miley pointed to herself and then out to the rest of the crowd as witnesses to her bold declaration. And then Jake lowered the boom on her again.

"It's OK Miley." "As long as I have an honorable fight with you." "I'll be perfectly happy afterwards when I'm visiting my father back at home." "I miss my home really much."

Miley felt so many emotions crashing through. He doesn't even want me! Why is he fighting me if he doesn't even want me?

"So, it's that way." "What's a matter girls don't do it for you?"

Jake looked at Miley and her beautiful blue eyes, her button nose and her enticingly soft pink lips and his steely stare softened. "Miley I swear on my honor you are the prettiest lass I have ever layed my eyes on ever..."

Miley's eyes widened huge as her smile widened in pleasure at his compliment...

"But..."

But what? Miley didn't know if she was going to like the answer.

"But, truth be told even if I were to win if you didn't want to be with me just for me I didn't really win anything, anyway."

Miley's mouth just fell open. Damn him! He always turns the tables on me. What does love have to do with anything? First he needs a fair fight. Now, this! Doesn't he know the rules? Us, Princesses are just chess pieces that some King and Queen put in play to make alliances with. Doesn't this Prince know anything?

This time she just charged him full bore. Their swords crossed as they pushed against each other up close and personal. Jake and Miley's eyes were directly linked. They stared eye to eye for a while as Miley tried to budge Jake who just wasn't budging an inch. "Why won't you fight and win me, Jake?" She shrieked through her gritted teeth.

"Why don't you make me Miley?" Miley didn't even have a retort for him and those stupid green eyes. She had never seen anyone with green eyes before. It was rare. It's not like she was staring at those nice eyes of his for any other reason.

Jake and Miley pulled back again. Jake was a little shaken up by that staring contest. God her eyes were beautiful. Those blue orbs full of such intensity and passion. It's a shame those eyes will probably never look at any man with love. God the man who could win this fierce and passionate woman would truly be a lucky man.

Miley noticed Jake's every move now. He seemed a little shaken up by their staring contest for some reason. Ha, finally a weakness, now I can strike. She had various methods of attack. This was only going to be a life lesson for Jake. I'm just going to decoy him and wave some of his precious goldilocks at him and my peeps.

Miley started her somersault, cartwheel, and front flip attack. She only wanted a snip of his hair as a souvenir. She flicked her wrist hearing the slight snipping noise that seemed to echo in her ears. She smiled waving to the crowd with a tuft of his pretty blond hair in her hands. But for some reason the crowd was not responding, or rather they seemed to be laughing for some reason and in all of the wrong places. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why until she looked back at Jake.

Jake had a very evil smirk as he held a small portion of the end of a chocolate brown pony tail. His cut was even bigger than mine. Miley was furious. "Give that back!" "No!" "I cut it, it's mine." "It will be something I can have to remember you and this fantastic match you've given me today."

Miley was furious as she just threw his hair into the crowd out of spite while people grabbed for it. Jake called her on it. "Good, idea lets keep this crowd happy as he threw her hair into the crowd too."

"Damn it!" "Damn it!" "Damn it!" Miley was frustrated. Miley was hot! Miley was pissed.

"You are not better than me," she screamed. "You have not beaten me even once yet!"

She smiled until he answered her.

"And your not better than me either!" "You haven't won once against me either!"

Miley launched an all out attack. She threw everything into the wind. Swords met hard again and again. She went for a kick and he caught her kick with one of his own. She went for a leg sweep, but ran into his leg sweep too. They both regrouped from the rapid fire counters on both of their parts. She backed off again blowing air, sucking wind. This was the longest match she'd ever had against any of the other princes. And that includes all 3 of the Jonas Brothers yesterday.

Miley now full of fury and hyper and sweating profusely actually ripped off her pink and rosetta colored outer-shirt, tossing it aside for some extra ventilation exposing her in what in today's world would be like a bikini top.

Jake's mouth fell open stunned at her lovely form gripping tightly against his vision. And even as she had his full attention he also looked at the ravenous crowd ogling Miley and he got pissed. "You shouldn't be doing that Princess." "Why?" "I saw you using your sword shirtless before!"

Some women in the crowd shouted, "Where?"

Jake shook his head no. "No, I didn't do it in public." "I did it in the same little hiding place you like to do your training in." "If you insist on fighting like that, this match is over." Jake stormed away sheathing his sword as Miley felt like her heart had been cut right out of her. She started looking hopefully, desperately in a panic to salvage the match. Where had she tossed her shirt again? But when she looked up Jake was already gone. It was too late the match was already over.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: You know sometimes in a fanfiction dealing with dueling, one match alone does not cut it. You know what they say it's not over till Miley sings. So the word for the day in the next chapter is...rematch perhaps? Once again due to the importance of the chapter when should I update next, muahaha?**


	9. Chapter 9 Miley vs Jake 2

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note: This is my all time favorite chapter that I've written. This cuts right to the heart of this story as I originally conceived it. I may have changed minor details as I fleshed out the story on my keyboard, but this is where the story really starts to deal more with Jake and Miley's relationship. I originally thought this might be the last sword-fight in this story, but I just came up with something new that may make this story go a little bit longer. It's still very rough right now, but I might be able to match this chapter in quality one more time. I have my fingers crossed. I want to thank everyone who has stuck around and supported my story with your encouragement so far. I hope I can live up to chapters 1-9 as I move this story along into a different phase.  Pressure, pressure.  Well enough with my yammering. It's now showtime!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Miley vs. Jake 2**

Miley shouted at Jake now far out into the distance. "Come back here you coward!" "You, didn't beat me!" "Do you concede then?" "Yeah, that's it!" "Your afraid." She shouted it out, but the crowd was not on her side. No, flowers were being thrown. The crowd separated. Even her annoying father came out. And placed a cover over her. "You shouldn't have gone that far, daughter."  "You forget who you are sometimes out there."  "You are a Princess and can not be making such a public display for the masses." "Your lucky Prince Ryancrest did stop the duel or I would have myself!" 

"Yeah, lucky me Miley answered from far away," still shaken by her match with Jake.

Miley could not figure out what had just happened. She won by forfeit right? But she didn't feel like a winner. If anything she almost felt like she was the bad girl in this play.

Why? Our match was going so good. He fought me toe to toe and tit for tat. Why would he abandon such a glorious battle? I mean he wasn't going to win, but he had a chance. Hell, even I'll admit that as good as I am, if I'm fighting someone who's as close to my equal as anyone could be that I could slip or trip and lose a round or so. That's all I ask. Beat me in one round. He even had me in that first one when he backed away.

And that's the worst. Did he have me or not? And the thing is I think maybe I might have been able to get my sword back even if he did press his advantage, but it still would have been barely. He definitely had a shot right there. Hell, I hate to admit it. But he even was probably ahead of me by maybe 1 or 2 points. And then he just quit. He quit. He didn't even care. But where does that leave me?

All I have are my victories. There are people there that thought I lost. I know they did. And I can not accept that. This guy is going to come back here and fight me even if I have to wear a freaking burka to get him to do it. He's just too sensitive. Big deal as she squeezed her boobs. What's the big deal. I guess maybe if he liked me it might have distracted him a little bit. But, he was good. He could have fought distracted if he wanted too.

And then as she walked around the Castle grounds searching for something, or rather someone her heart fell again as she spotted Jake.

Jake was packing his stuff away in a cart. He was handing over the signed agreement of the King to his messenger. Miley's mouth hung open again. That was starting to become a habit lately.

"Jake!" "What are you doing she hissed?" "What does it look like I'm doing Princess?" "Good match by the way." "Your just as good as Nori said you were."

Miley said, "Who is this Nori you keep talking about?" Miley was hoping to distract him with anything. She didn't want him to leave. Not like this. She wasn't sure she was the better fighter. That had never happened before.

"Oh, come on." "You don't remember Nori?" "It wasn't that long ago when he was training you." Miley's mouth fell open. Yeah again. When she realized Nori was short for Noricelli her old teacher.

"Wait You know him, Jake?" "Know, him?" "He works for me now." "Your Countries loss was my gain." "You can thank your dad for that one Princess." "Yes, I will she sniped." As Miley continued to stare at Jake packing up for his trip every movement to pack felt like a physical blow inside of her soul.  Miley felt a wave of emotions coming on as she out of nowhere couldn't take it anymore and grabbed him and gave him a hug. Crushing her face into his chest.  She stated weakly but with hidden strength.  "Don't go!"

"Miley what do you think your doing?" Jake felt a little weak and awkward in the arms of the pretty Princess. He knew he needed to leave. He already knew he couldn't beat her in a sword fight. What else does she want from me?

"Don't go, we didn't finish our match."

"Yes, we did." "No, we didn't Jake!" "Is that all you care about is your stupid little carnival contest," Jake yelled. Miley was shocked at his passion and his bitter retort. "You come here trying to pull out with your feminine wiles and your taking your clothes off, but what difference does it make?" "Look if it makes you happy you can pretend you won by forfeit and keep defending that wonderful title of yours." "I hope you enjoy spending all of that time with yourself you deserve it!" Jake got a little testy realizing he may never see this beautiful Princess ever again.

Jake started packing again and Miley again found her hands this time pressing on his chest. She put herself directly face to face with him. "Please?" "Jake give me one more chance." "One more match." "Just one." "If you don't win, I'll still remember you very fondly and if I lose I'm yours." She brought her face enticingly close to Jake. Jake couldn't help himself as his mouth grabbed hers and pulled her in a kiss. Miley's eyes widened in shock as her mouth opened taking in his kiss with his warm hands cupping her cheek and neck. And the worst part about it was her hands on his chest were not even trying to push him away. They actually started making little circles on his chest before she willed them to stop. This isn't happening. She managed to push him away finally after about a minute. "How, dare you! "You didn't earn that!" "After that you really owe me one more round, Jake!" "And  I will pretend that didn't happen." "But you owe me." "Do, it for me." "If you care so much about honor." "Oh, I do care about honor and I don't believe I actually took anything from you that wasn't already being offered, Miley!" Miley's mouth hung open again in shock. The nerve of that man!

"But you know what little Princess." "It's late."  I have a long journey anyway."  "I will give you one more little stupid waste of time match tomorrow bright and early." "And here is what is going to happen." 'I'm not going to win." "And your not going to win either." "And I hope you can live with it by yourself at night." "I have to go back to my father and don't have time for this nonsense, but for your precious call out to my honor I will fight in your stupid match one more time and then I will say goodbye!" He spat.

Miley wanted to be happy but there was something that bothered her about what he said. She kept trying to figure out what when it hit her. Goodbye?

**The Next Day Bright and Early:**

The crowd was filling up every available space of ground. Everyone wanted to see this fight. It had already been announced that no matter what the result was in the match, this would be Miley and Jake's last match. Either way he was leaving immediately back to his people.

This time Miley wasn't early as she was looking for Jake. She spotted him staring at his stupid sword again.

Jake stared at his sword as he looked up at the clouds. Pondering his situation.  Father, hopefully your still alive and not up there watching me. I got the treaty signed. I've found this amazing, amazing girl, but I don't think I'm going to be able to bring her back to you, to show you that I found the one. It's probably too big of a long shot. She would have made a fine Queen. Well, I guess I'll just do my best and I'll see you soon dad.

"Hi, Jake, ready for our match?" Jake didn't answer. She just seemed to be too gratingly happy for all of the sadness he felt for this day.  "Jake, what is this, the silent treatment now?" "Well we've already established that you can't intimidate me." "And I know how good you are, so I'm not falling for any of your masculine wiles and tricks." Jake sighed. "Are you still here Princess?" "Why don't you wave to your fans and leave me in peace?"

Miley's face frowned. "So, what because your not better than me your going to be a sourpuss?" "No, Miley I have no problem accepting you as my equal." "Your, the one with the problem," and then he walked away too quickly for Miley to catch up without looking like she actually was trying to catch up. She had her rep you know.  She stared at him as he went out of view.  He always got the last word on her and it just drove her crazy.  For the life of me I don't think I could figure out that guy if I had two life times.

**Miley vs Jake 2**

Miley kept replaying what he said over and over again. So, what, big whup. Even if he were to prove himself as my equal, like that were true, of course I could live with it. He's nuts. No, problem. It's cool. She stared at him through her upraised sword while a resigned Jake merely seemed to be nonchalantly holding his sword and admiring how beautiful she was. She really was. He couldn't help a chuckle at the greenish Robin Hood get up she put on to kind of tell him that she wouldn't be showing him anymore of her goodies during her match.

Miley smiled too as she saw Jake's smile. It really was an amazing smile. He was kind of handsome. I could do worse I suppose. Miley wanted to get angry but she couldn't. But she had to win this fight. She had to. This was the last one.

Unlike their other duel she really wasn't in the mood to actually talk to Jake.  And Mr. Silent Treatment was most certainly not going to strike up a conversation.  I think I have to take this duel seriously and I think this time he is too.

They circled around and Jake struck first. He did a sword hand switch he lunged. He missed Miley cockily swung to nail him from behind, but to her shock he had his sword blocking her from behind. He turned around and they pushed off.

Miley didn't like this. He was actually trying to win. But he couldn't. But the thing that was scaring Miley the most was what Jake told her. Maybe she couldn't beat him either. Maybe he was, hold my nose...my equal!

Miley decided to attack next. She went for a big side slash and Jake did the damnedest thing she had ever seen anyone do in a sword fight. He leaped during her slash and landed standing on her sword and did a back flip. She struggled almost dropping her sword, and even though Jake may have left himself open she was so shocked by what he did in admiration almost that she couldn't muster a counter attack.

Jake decided it was a tag your it moment as he ran at her. He did another damnedest thing she had ever seen. He leaped ridiculously high toward her and almost seemed to do a flip in midair into his downward strike. Miley properly countered it as their swords kind of got caught on their respective sides. They almost were drawing a circle with their swords for half a turn and then they had that dreaded eye contact as they went sword to sword with their faces inches apart. Miley figured Mr. Talkative wasn't going to say anything else that would bother her.

"You know Miley you really are beautiful." "You really are the prettiest girl I've ever seen." "I guess I'm going to have to settle for number 2 when I get home."

Miley felt really intense and tense after that last comment. She absentmindedly fixed and teased her hair for a second. I guess it's my turn. 

She ran at him running. She shocked Jake this time as she literally clanged her sword into his. She withdrew and drop-kicked his sword while landing with a back flip. His sword still remained in his hand, but still... "Good one," Jake couldn't help saying.

The crowd roars with thunderous applause and appreciation for the two highly skilled duelists.

Miley bowed recognizing them and Jake went back on the attack while she was distracted. He did a somersault roll and met her sword. He went for a leg sweep and she jumped over it. She went for a leg sweep and he did the same. She went for a kick and he ducked. Their swords met again and she ducked a kick too, that was just a hair off the top of her head.

Miley felt energized. Like she had never felt before in her entire life. This was fun.

Miley's turn. She did her patented forward roll, cartwheel flip into a sword clang followed by her spinning kick that usually would catch a guy in the back of the head.(Like she did to Joe Jonas) She went for the kick and Jake wasn't there as she landed at her side wincing as she still managed to roll back to her feet gingerly. Jake who had ducked out of the way saw Miley struggling up to her feet.  "You, alright Miley?"

Jake actually moved to help her up and then their swords clashed again. Viciously. Hard. Just sword to sword. Slash to slash. This one must have hit well over 98 combinations before Jake heard his name yelled out by his messenger. He pushed Miley off and did a series of back flips to get to him. His messenger whispered something into Jake's ear. Jake frowned.

"I have to go." "This match is over." "Goodbye beautiful!" Jake smiled sadly as he turned away as Miley's sword finally dropped out of her hand from the frustration of another and this time final draw.

"That's it Jake?" "That's all you've got?" "Come back here!" "Jake?"

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: Now, I'll admit I was very hesitant to put this last update out. Not, because I wasn't proud of my personal favorite chapter in this story. But, because I'm not sure I can top or match this chapter or even the previous chapter with the same quality in the future. So, if you like this your really going to have to encourage me.I have two more completed chapters and a lot of messy story-lines that I'm struggling to connect after that. The next chapter is the shortest chapter in this story, but you'll kind of see why I ended it the way I did when you read it. I feel the next two are very emotional chapters and I'll still be curious to see what you think when I put those out there.**


	10. Chapter 10 Goodbye!

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note:** **First of all I wasn't going to update this soon, but thanks to the Phillies win. Yay, Phils! I'm in the mood so here is another update.** **Now as for this actual chapter,** **the swords have been put down for now, but don't worry I might have a sword up my sleeve eventually. But for now it's time for more emotional stuff. Very quick read this time. I promise the next chapter is longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Goodbye!**

Jake read the actual message from his messenger as he needed to register the news again. He flinched slightly at his title and then he read on:

* * *

**Dear King Ryancrest;**

**My fear is that your father's illness has made a turn for the worse. I hope you've accomplished what you needed to. You, don't really have to go back if you don't want to, but my friend you really are going to be the King pretty soon.**

**My regrets;  
Sword-Master Nico Noricelli**

* * *

Jake had immediately halted the contest and walked away with his entourage.

Miley stared in awe. Once again Jake had given her another of the greatest fights she had ever been in. Hell even the crowd this time was even more into it even if the match kind of ended almost the same way. And he almost had me that time too. Because stupid me missed him so badly that I almost beat myself. And he had the nerve to even think about helping me up. "Uggggh!"

"Daughter is everything OK?" She heard her father in the background as she wrestled with her feelings. Why did she feel so empty. Like something was missing in her life or something.

The King knew his daughter pretty well. He knew that last match did not sit well with her in the least. And he had seen it before and he had seen it again in those last 2 matches with Jake. That boy really threw her off her game. I'm not saying she can, or can't beat him, but he clouds her mind a little bit, because she has feelings for him. I don't know that she's in love. I'm not even sure she's capable of love. I know my marriage with her mother was more out of convenience than real love. But she on the other hand has affection for him. It may not be love. But she cares. "Miley?"

She didn't answer. She kept going over and over again how she could have won the contest and nothing favorable happened. Even in a daydream it's still a draw. I mean I'm actually trying to pretend in my head what move will break through his defense and I can't even will a lucky shot into my brain. What is wrong with me? He's nuts and why do I feel like I'm going nuts with him? She started looking around aimlessly as if looking for something, or someone and then......

She ran out of nowhere, hoping to see if Jake was still around. Hoping he didn't leave yet.

She saw him. Right where she had stopped him from leaving the last time. "Jake!" "Wait up!" Jake didn't even look up as he headed slowly, towards his steed. He felt her grabbing him from behind filling him with the agony of something he wanted so bad that he knew he would never have.

"Please don't go Jake?" "Please?" "I know I said one more last time, but please you can't leave like this?" "Please?"

Jake turned around sadly as he put his big masculine hands on Miley's shoulders. He looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. Allowing himself to swim in those depths for a couple moments more. He shook off the spell. "I have to go Miley." "I can't play this game anymore." "Please stop torturing my soul and let me go?"

She couldn't help it (torturing him of course) as she jumped into his arms. Lilly from a distance gasped seeing Miley's uncharacteristic display of affection for a boy from a distance. She had followed Miley from the minute she ran off. She knew where Miley was going. She just had no idea it was to do that!

"Jake don't leave!" "Please don't leave?" She felt tears sliding freely from her eyes.

Her tears felt like stab wounds in his heart. "Miley I've just learned even if I wanted to stay that my father is getting very close to his death." "I have to return." "I promised him I would put the treaty into his hand." "I promised him." "I'm going to be the King of my Kingdom really soon." "I have to go." "I have to"...Jake choked on the words.

Jake tenderly wiped her tears away. "Princess." "Miley." "Beautiful." "Please?" "Let those stupid little sword fights go." "Let it go." "Go back to your wonderful castle." "Keep being this amazing beautiful young woman that my friend Nori at home raved about." "I know now first hand that he was right." "Right now you are just an amazing, amazing Princess." "And one day I know." "I just know your going to be an even more amazing Queen of England." "I've seen your brother and I've seen many other Prince's before." "And believe me there is not a one that has the soul, and depth and intelligence that you do." "I will always have a place in my heart that cares about you." "And I always will." "So, just go." "And I hope maybe you will one day find a way to love someone too?" "Good day, my beautiful, beautiful Princess!" He gave her another big hug and his face started nuzzling against Miley's face. Their cheeks caressing through their tears. She felt her tears flowing and she didn't mind being in his arms for as long as he wanted this time so much because she knew as soon as he let her go, he was going to say.............Goodbye.........

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: Sorry it was so short, but I like to end on cliffies and would you rather this story end quicker? Homework assignment. Start cranking up Roxette's, Listen to Your Heart during Miley and Jake's exchange here and then during most of chapter 11 when I update it. If this was my movie that's where I would put that song. I love Youtube!**


	11. Chapter 11 Home is Where the Heart is

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's Note: So, if you did your homework you have, "Listen to your heart," by Roxette playing right about now. As I reiterate. If I made this movie that song would be in it right here. Is it wrong to hope this chapter makes you sad, because that's what this chapter was supposed to do? Don't worry this is still a Jiley story. So listen to your heart and read on.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Home is Where the Heart Is**

Jake finally pulled apart from his embrace with Miley. Miley had resisted a couple times, but Jake finally managed on his third attempt. He tried not to even look at her anymore, because her tears were hitting him really hard and he wasn't sure if he would leave if he looked at her even one more time.

Miley was very silent not even capable of looking at Jake directly after he had managed to pry out of their embrace. She didn't look up again until she heard the beating of horse hooves.

Jake rode his horse, but he had no choice as he turned to look back again. He just needed to see Miley's beautiful face one more time. And then after giving a bittersweet wave of his hand he was gone.

Miley stared emptily as she saw the dust of the hooves of her Prince riding away as far as he could go from her without using a boat.

Lilly had watched Miley from a distance and she ran up to her friend. "Miley?" She tried to look into Miley's tear strone eyes, as she brushed a couple away.

Miley felt so weak and useless. She felt even with the tears slipping by that if she were to look into her friend Lilly's eyes she would burst. She felt Lilly lifting her up by her chin.

She looked into Lilly's eyes and she burst. She cried hard into Lilly's shoulder. "It's OK Miley." "It wouldn't be the first or last time some guy hurt some girl." Miley didn't even want to bother correcting her. She didn't even have the strength. Hell, she didn't even know what the correction would be. He did hurt me, it's just I don't really know how he did it.

**Later:**

She stared at her plate. Without any thought or feeling. She just felt dead inside.

Her father put his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it daughter?"

"No, father there is nothing to talk about."

"So, your not thinking about those last 2 draws you had with Jake?"

"I, well, ummm......quit being so nosey dad." "Since when do you care how I feel about anything?"

"Honey, look I may put the responsibilities of my Kingdom ahead of anything else, but whether I like it or not the best hope for the future of my Kingdom is still going to go through you."

Miley looked up at her father and she felt the tears flowing again. She looked away trying to hide her feelings. She had to be strong. Stronger than anybody else. She can't be weak. No, one is going to give a weak Princess a chance to do anything.

"It's about him then isn't it?"

"What?"

"Jake, the Prince of Wales, your last suitor!" "Look, honey I know you care for him, but you kind of brought that on yourself with this contest of yours."

"What the hell do you know father?" "Who asked you anyway?" "I can't keep eating if your going to trouble me with nonsensical questions." "I am not in love with him." "I'm not!" "So stop saying it!" "Stop thinking it and stop looking at me like I'm going to cry." "Because I do not cry ever!" "And even if I was, it is not for him." "So, so deal!" Miley leaves the table. "If your not going to let me eat in peace I have to go."

The King stared at her untouched plate. "What eating did I interrupt again?"

Miley went to her room. She picked up her sword and all of the sudden she just dropped it to the ground. She looked out the window yelling aimlessly. "You ruined it for me Jake!" "Do, you hear me?" "I only had one thing left." "I had my pride and I had my victories and then you had to come and show me that your, your my.....my equal!" "And what do you do Jake Ryancrest?" "You run away!"

"Miley?"

Miley jumped as once again Lilly had completely caught her off guard. "Here drink this warm tea." "It should calm your nerves." "Nerves, Lilly, what nerves?" "I mean the nerve of that guy to just leave." "To just kiss me and leave."

Lilly got very quiet. "He kissed you?" "And when were you going to mention that one to me?" "To your best friend, Miley!" "Lilly it wasn't like that." "We just kind of were having our normal repartee and we were kind of nose to nose and he gave me a little kiss." "It was no big deal."

"Then why did you just mention it like you cared two seconds ago?"

"Pff. Men, there all the same." "They just want someone warm to hold them and watch the babies and then they leave." "Who, needs that right?"

Lilly shook her head. She saw Miley about to speak again, but she put her hand forcefully over her mouth. "With all due respect my Princess." "I don't think you understand." "Listen to me now and listen to me good."

"I have watched him and I have watched you both up close and from a far." "I have seen the way he looks at you and I have seen the way you look at him." "I have seen the way you like to touch him and I have seen the way he likes to touch you." "I have never seen you happier and more full of life with the exception of when your around him."

Miley tried to push Lilly's hand off of her mouth, but she didn't really have the will to force the issue as Lilly continued. "Look Princess I'm not going to pretend to be an expert on what love is." "It is very rare." "And it usually is mostly more a rumor than a fact among the sexes." "But listen to me closely." "This isn't just because I'm your attendant, or under your father's ruler-ship." "This is coming from your friend." "Your best friend." "You love that man." "You love him with all of your heart." "But you don't know what that is yet do you?" "You fought him in combat and you made this impossible stupid rule about needing to lose a match." "Why can't you accept a man as your equal?" "You surely could accept a husband who was your equal couldn't you?" "That's really what the good Lord had intended in the first place, for both husband and wife to be equals." "But I'm afraid you keep letting your stupid pride get in the way." "Go, to him Miley." "He loves you too, but if you don't go to him." "I really am not interested in seeing you whining and crying." "Pretending your mad about something else when what you really want to do is be with him." "Go, to him and that is all I have got to say." Miley was going to open her mouth and disagree again, but she had nothing left to say, her heart wasn't really in it to protest any further.

Miley just lay her weary head upon her bed. She tossed and turned, but sleep would not claim her. She smiled as she saw Oliver with his little harp as he played for her. No, doubt Lilly again with her know it all interventions. But after a while she felt the weariness overwhelming her as the sound of the soft pleasant notes lulled her far away. Eventually she surrendered and drifted away into a deep slumber.

**Kingdom of Wales**

Jake finally had arrived wearily and exhausted from the long journey and his last meetings with Princess Millory. After arriving he shook hands and then embraced Nori who had pressed him on the Contest for details as word had not been spread back to the castle as of yet. But Jake waved him away as his main concern was to check on his father who had sunk into a coma as of the last message he had received. He closed the door and locked it in place to keep his privacy. He pulled up a chair and faced his fading father for the first time in a week.

He was going to literally put the treaty right in his father's hand, but he thought the better of it as he looked at his placid, wrinkled, insensate hand.

Jake grabbed the hand willing strength into it as he bared his soul as almost a confessional before a Priest before his coma ridden father.

"I did what you asked me to do, father." He whispered. "I got the treaty signed and the peace of our Kingdom shall remain even after your gone"....he choked out.

Still watching his father sleep Jake continued. "Hey, I even met a woman." "A very special and wonderful woman." "Who stole my heart away and then cut it to pieces with her sword." "But, I don't regret it." "I am a better person for having met her." "For even knowing such a special woman like that could even exist in this world."

"I fulfilled everything father." "I mean I didn't get the wife part yet." "But I was happy even if it was just for about a week." "But, I promise you father." "I promise I will find a wife and settle down and bring forth an heir." "And I hope." "And I only pray that I am half the father to my son or even my daughter as you were to me." Jake cried softly still over his ailing and unconscious father.

He arose. He dusted himself off and then he left the room where once again Nori was waiting for him. "So, Sire I take it she was just as I said she was?" Jake tried to dismiss him as he turned away from him. "I don't want to talk about it Nori." "Not, now!" "Well, will you at least tell me one thing?" "Who won?"

Jake didn't know how the old man did it but soon he was sitting with him in his royal table drinking ale from a flask and though he hesitated for a second he proceeded to spill his guts and pour out his soul to his old friend and teacher.

"We fought." "Both of us honorably." "It was the best match I have ever seen, or been in." "You truly, truly taught her well Nori." "Oh, I know, and I have the scars to prove it too with all of those years I taught her since she was a young lass." "You want to see the scars I can prove it?" Jake almost cracked a smile at the jest even as he shook his head in an emphatic no. "Keep the shirt on, I don't want to see that." "So, who won?" "Well I'll let the scribes and messengers handle the main details but for all intents and purposes we fought to stalemate in two separate draws." "But, who won?"

Jake choked on his emotions as he thought about what his friend was really asking him. "No, matter what Nori." "I didn't win." "I didn't win, because her heart is not here with me now." "I swear to you even if I had won even a single round in any of our matches and I brought her here right before you, if she didn't love me I didn't really win anything." "God, I left an opening and she took my heart from me Nori." "How, the hell am I going to get that back?" "Well, Sire even I will not pretend to know the heart of a woman even with all of my age and experience." "I had really hoped you would have won and brought her with you." "I really wanted to see her again." "She really is like a daughter to me." "And you Jake have a wonderful father." "Yes, he was a wonderful father," Jake stated emptily. "But, you are like a son to me too and I really thought you and Miley would have been a really good match together." "Yeah, my friend." "So, did I." "So, did I."

Jake looked out a window with his last words to his friend still echoing in his head. Willing just willing for a phantom Miley to just rush out of the horizon and into his arms and he could tell her how much he loved her and those walls, those stupid walls of hers would just come crashing down. He sighed as he looked at his own castle walls and he knocked on it with his fist. But, the walls still remain. He sighed again wearily as he headed by his father's side for sleep in the extra bed they had placed there for his return. Hoping his father would still be alive when he woke up in the morning.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: Well I have some good news. It took me damn near forever. But I finally completed chapter 12. I wasn't too sure about that chapter so when I update it I really will be curious what you think. I mean it almost became a runoff story with parts of 13 and eventually I had to put my foot down and figure out how to end that sucker. Yes I apologize I did end this chapter on a cliffie too, but going back to chapter 12. The chapter 12 that took me longer to write than all of these 11 chapters combined. Well I took my time building up a bridge in chapter 12 to go over this cliffie. There is your chapter preview.**


	12. Chapter 12 Miley's Journey

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note: For the record even though it might not look it. This was the hardest chapter for me to write so far. So, your thoughts, good or bad would be much appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Miley's Journey**

Miley held the sword in her hand for one of her practice sessions. She hit at Oliver's sword and her sword fell out of her hand. It was the 10th time. And the funny thing was he hadn't even moved his sword at all. I just can't do this anymore. I don't know why. Well, I mean I kind of know why. But still I don't know why.

I watch Oliver smiling. "Umm, Miley no offense but you actually really did hit the sword that time like a girl." "Or even worse like your brother." Miley saw no humor in it. All was gloom as she watched a rare clear blue English sky. The sun blazed upon the earth. The birds were chirping. And she absentmindedly looked back towards the path her Prince had taken the previous day.

"Thinking about him again Princess?" She wanted to say no to Oliver! Lord knows she had used that word so many times in 2 days worth of denials, but when she moved her lips to speak, the word wouldn't even come out of her mouth as her head went down. She felt more tears welling up. She couldn't do this anymore. I mean if she kept crying over this guy. This stranger no less she was almost going to end up crying for him almost as much as she did for her own mother. And, now that. That wasn't fair!

She sort of walked away from Oliver refusing to even answer his question. She walked over to Lilly who had been watching. Miley was about to speak to her but Lilly turned her head away giving the silent treatment. Yeah, that's what she told me she was going to do. She said. If I can't talk to her about admitting how I supposedly really feel about Jake she just doesn't want to hear me crying about it anymore. Well, I guess there is one bit of good news. I won't be ripping any more gowns with sword fighting. Not, the way I feel right now anyway.

And then it happened. Oliver came rushing up to her. "My Princess!" He bowed. "There is another challenge for you for the throne." Miley couldn't even help it as the word..."Jake"... leaked out in a whisper question?

Oliver shook his head no.

And Miley panicked. She had never been scared of a match before. She knew in her sorry Jake deprived state she wouldn't be able to win. Yes, she wasn't in love, but she was Jake deprived so shut up and deal. She wasn't sure she could have beaten Prince Rico at the moment. At first she was happy being by herself. And then she met Jake and he was fun, and handsome, and interesting and did I say handsome? I better stop saying it! I better! She freaked. "Oliver I can't fight now." "I can't!" "I don't want to be who is he again?" "Prince Trey!" "I don't want to be Trey's Queen, if I have to be anyone's Queen, it would be........"

Miley bolted. She took her horse out of her stable and she went as quickly as she could. "Lilly did you hear?" Lilly still wasn't speaking to her. Miley couldn't take it anymore. "I can't fight this next match in my sorry state I'll lose." "I'm running away and I'm going to Jake." Lilly's wall of anger faded as they embraced like the long time friends they had always been. Lilly wanted to come, but she couldn't ride a horse on her own. She whispered something into Oliver's ear that made him smile and then told him to wait just a little bit longer as she ran off. Lillian quickly scribbled something down on a parchment that she handed over to her mother the Lady Heather Truscott to give to the King and than she ran back to a very nervous Miley and Oliver.

"So, how are you going to go with us if you can't ride a horse Lilly?"

Lilly slowly approached Oliver lifting her hand to him. Giving him a pleading look. Oliver's eyes wavered and softened as he gave her his hand. He went up on his steed and with his hand and a little bit of a Miley boost she sat directly behind Oliver sharing his saddle. She clutched at Oliver tightly with her face brushing against his back. "Mmmmmmmm!" Lilly leaked out. Oliver smiled slightly as Lilly clutched him extra tight. "Hey what are you doing back their Lillian?" "Nothing," she called through his back. She hid her smile well behind his cape.

Miley stared at those two scowling as she kept looking towards the castle expecting royal guards to drag her back into another sword contest. "Look I would tell you two, to get a room but we have to go." Lilly lifted her head off of Oliver's back as she faced Miley. "Oh, Miley I have a feeling you don't have to worry about that." "I just have this feeling."

* * *

King Stewart had been waiting in the Courtyard for his daughter to show up to face Prince Trey Harris of Germany.

The Prince was nervous but full of excitement.

They waited.

and waited.

and waited.

Finally the King saw Lilly's mother the Lady Heather running swiftly towards him parchment in hand.

She cupped her hand by his ear whispering Lilly's message to the king as she handed him the piece of paper.

His eyes widened and then even this hard king kind of felt a slight chuckle coming on, but still he needed to read this first hand to actually believe the report.

* * *

**My King,**

**I Lillian Truscott who am not only your humble servant, but also your daughter's need to explain the actions your daughter is about to embark on.**

**She is not going to show up for this match. She will be riding to Wales with both me and Oliver. I'm not sure she's ready to admit that she loves Jake yet. But I know her better than any one else and I know she does. I am going to be right there with her trying to guide her as she has no clue what being in love is, but I know what it looks like so I have faith that it's all going to work out.**

**Wish us luck.**

**Your humble servant and attendant,**

**Lillian Truscott**

* * *

Without Oliver or even Lillian to give his proclamations which would be beneath him of course. He asked Lady Heather who was the only attendant in the immediate vicinity available to speak for him as he whispered in her ears his proclamation.

She shouted with her solid feminine voice. "People of the Kingdom." "It pains the King that he has been informed that his daughter has taken ill and is not capable of performing her challenge this day." "Out of honor and respect as soon as she is physically well she will however accept your challenge in due course." "So, your journey would not be in vain."

The King smiled warmly. If she already has her husband it won't be even necessary, but I have a feeling she'll probably have the itch for another match either way. I wouldn't want to deprive her of her fun.

**Meanwhile:  
**They rode quickly and efficiently stopping only for the minimum of rest. Miley definitely needed Oliver if for no other reason than, that she had no clue where freaking Wales was. But, he did. And Lilly, well sometimes you need a sister in your corner when your surrounded by nothing but testosterone. Lilly seemed to be whispering a lot of stuff into Oliver's ears. At first Miley thought those two were just talking about that secret relationship junk she had absolutely no clue about. But as Oliver seemed to laugh more and then did an obvious point at Miley. She knew the joke was on me.

Oliver had been listening how Lilly had sent the King the little absence note. How, "Miley was so madly in love with Jake that she just had to set off on a journey to see him immediately, so he may as well give the little German Prince a biscuit and send him on his way!" "Is that what you really said Lilly?" "Well you know how it is, it was a message to the King, I was slightly more formal than that, but more or less that's what I told him." "You, know she's going to kill you when she finds out." "Hey I watched her sword practice too this morning." "I think I could even win the Contest at this point she's so hopelessly gaga over Jake!" They both erupted in mirth and laughter while all Miley could do was just grin and bear it. She didn't even want to know. This really was going to be a long, long journey. Oliver couldn't resist! "Umm, Princess Miley we had better hurry or your Father the King is going to get us!" As they saw Miley pick up her pace, Lilly and Oliver just gasped and howled with laughter. Ha, ha, ha, ha. And Miley seeing her friends laughing again could only think. Yes, this really is going to be a really, really long journey!

After a while from which Miley assumed they ran out of jokes about me they rode in silence. Miley began to focus on the real problem at hand. What in the hell she was going to tell Jake anyway? I mean, I can hardly pretend I got lost on the way to my room or something. Could I? And he's smarter than he lets on too. He's really going to think I'm either totally in love with him. As if? Or a total sword wielding nut job. I think I could live with that one, but still what the hell am I going to tell him?

After a time they had stopped to rest their horses. Lilly had been studying Miley's face and knowing her for as long as she had, she knew she had to ask her. "So, when you see Jake again, what pray tell are you going to ask him?"

"Umm, how about best of 3 for me?" Lilly just put her hand over her own head shaking it. "Uggh!" This stubborn, thick headed girl. "Oh, that is what you are going to tell him?" "And what if you tie again Miley?" "Best of 4?" "How about best of 25?" "Why don't you take your act on the road?" "When are you going to put that knife away and settle up already Miley?"

"I don't know!" 'And I don't know that I even want to be a wife, Lilly." "To anybody!" "Anybody," she enunciated right into Lilly's face! "I just know I certainly didn't want to be Prince Trey's Princess." "So, I had to get out of there." "Lilly please?" "This isn't necessarily about me beating Jake so much anymore." "It's just whatever mind trip he put on me, I can't even lift a sword to defend myself at this moment in time." "I need to get this monkey off my back." "And this started with Jake and it can only end there too." "And I know your looking at me with your stupid you think you know everything eyes and you...you think this stupid, very stupid, extremely stupid idea that I love him." "I hardly know him Lilly." "I am a strong independent woman." "I am not ready to be anybodies Princess, or Queen for that matter." And then Lilly added, "but if you were to pick someone you would pick him wouldn't you Miley?" Lilly had announced it boldly into Miley's stone silent face getting the last word in. And then she took Oliver's hand as they prepared to take the last part of their journey to the Kingdom of Wales.

**Kingdom of Wales:**

It was petition day for the soon to be new King of Wales. "Lucky me," he muttered under his breath. Jake watched the peasants pleading their cases. He really did try to listen with as much understanding as he could. He really did want to convey his understanding and his desire to help his people. However the petitions were so backed up from his trip to England that this literally was going to take all day.

He watched their pleading eyes and while wrestling with his feelings of his soon to be former living father, and the total destruction of his heart by a mere whip of a girl, he struggled along as Nori his closest adviser and friend occasionally intervened to give an answer when the wearied boy king had zoned through their tale and just had no clue what they were asking him.

This was getting tedious. He had called for a couple of meal breaks but he was too devoted to give up promptly returning after each and every break to hear more petitions. He was going to prove to his father and his people that he was worthy to become the King of Wales.

Nori sympathized with his Lord as he walked down the long line determining how far to let the line go before they may have to end it for the day and then he saw something, or rather someone he hadn't seen in years.

**Earlier that day:**

Miley saw the line and the sheer irony and more so the fear of actually seeing him again just forced her into the back of the line. She literally hid her crown inside Oliver's sheepskin bag so that she wouldn't get the same stupid questions she gave Jake when he did it. But, still clinging to the little bit of pride that stupid Prince had stomped out. At least I knew better when I did this ridiculous back of the line thing. She saw Oliver and Lilly. And she could hear them starting the thing she knew they were going to say. Lilly kind of gave Oliver the look followed by a little nudge and then an extra push. Kind of asking him to speak out for the both of them and then Oliver spoke....."I mean you could go in ahead Princess".....She cut him off with her hand over his mouth. "Don't even say it." "We wait!" "And that is all I have to say." Lilly kicked a stone on the ground out of frustration as she resignedly sat down on the ground. At least Oliver had placed a floor cover to make herself more comfortable. Miley and Oliver soon followed sitting down in their little waiting game.

**Present:**

Nico Noricelli smiled watching her sitting down with her friends at almost the back of the line like she was having a little picnic or something. He couldn't believe one of the best sword-fighters he had ever trained and the Princess of such a great Kingdom would relegate herself to this. Why for the love of heaven would she do this? As he thought back to his Lord. The defacto King Ryancrest. The Princess obviously came to see him. Maybe he isn't the only one with feelings between the two of them.

After pondering on this a little bit more he finally decided he had to talk to her.

"You know this isn't the line to your Castle, Princess Millory?" Miley looked up snapping her out of her reverie. That voice was so damned familiar. She saw him and her smile flashed and burned away her pain.

She leaped into his arms in a big hug. "Master?" "I can't believe it, it's been so long." Lilly and Oliver smiled fondly. He really was a good guy. It was a really sad day when he was banished from our Kingdom.

They finish their embrace as he studied her more clearly. "My, you've grown so much since I've seen you." "And, so lovely too." Miley smiled with a slight blush. She never got tired of hearing his soothing voice. He had really been the soundtrack of her life for so many years. Unfortunately she knew the small talk time was almost over.

"So, what brings you here to my Lord's Kingdom Princess Millory?" "I can't imagine you just came to see me." Miley put her head down. "Umm, well, you know I was just passing through and....." Lilly threw in her two cents as Miley paused. "She wants to talk to Jake." Miley gave Lilly a look. "Not, helping Lillian!"

"So, you came to bring a petition before the King than." Miley didn't know what she wanted to say. So she waited for him to continue. "And as a Princess with the utmost priority you went at the back of the line because..?"

Lilly threw in. "She's scared of what Jake's answer is going to be so she's pushing it off as far back as she can." Lilly delivered the line with mirth and a little giggle providing the maximum impact to Miley.

Miley simmered at her friends cutting words. It was humiliating. Even if it's true she doesn't have to broadcast it in front of him. He's my teacher and mentor who I haven't seen in years. I don't want to look like a total schmuck in front of him.

Nico smiled knowingly. He knew how she thought as he watched her blush and hide her face away. "It's OK, Princess come with me and we'll get you your audience with....Prince Ryancrest!"

Nori, approached and whispered into Jake's ear. He had been in a world of his own and then he heard the word Millory in his ear. His eyes danced and leaped over off to the side where he had brought Millory and her two attendants. He saw the lovely Princess like he had never seen her before.

She was wearing a rather drab brown outfit. She seemed to be going almost incognito in clothes commoners would wear. She was still a little far away, but though his vision didn't completely capture her beautiful eyes, his heart and memory filled in the rest. And besides that her ridiculous, but amusing servant Oliver kind of stood out too. As well as the funny smiling maiden that always hung around with Miley. Jake hated to do this, and he really had made progress with the petitions, but he told Nori what to do.

Nico made the announcement to everyone. "King Jake Ryancrest,"...Jake winced as his father still wasn't dead yet, but he had the royal ring on his finger now....has some important business he needs to take care of." "The hearing of your petitions will have to be postponed until a later date."

Miley with the irony not lost on her knew to stay and let everyone pass through, for of course she was the one whose business he had to attend to. Jake's business was me. She said in her head with glee. She did a little head nod to herself and she turned and there was that stupid Lilly smile again and she looked to Oliver and I never noticed, but he has a stupid knowing, annoying smile too. For lack of a better place to look she looked at Jake from the distance. As she waited she knew there was no turning back now. Either stay and talk to Jake, or turn around and end up becoming Mrs. Trey Harris and that brings her back to waiting here.

Jake whispered to Nori to go get her and Jake lightening up from Miley's little apparent jab at their first meeting in England a week ago or so decided to play along.

"So, Miley was my Kingdom on the way to exactly....?" She winced at the jab. "I know you couldn't have intended to go in the back of a petition line could you Miley?" She winced and flinched again but still she didn't answer him. Still not getting an answer from Miley, Jake started looking at his sword pretending he'd rather look at it than her. Similar to some of their duels.

It wasn't lost on Miley the irony of their meeting this way considering the first time they had met.

Miley stared at Jake. Just as annoyingly handsome in his Princely robes. As if! As, what was she saying again? Well anyway. She knew exactly what he was doing. He's going to pretend he doesn't want to see me just to annoy me. Well he isn't going to annoy me! He isn't! "You thought you could get away from me that easily Jake Ryancrest!" "I wasn't done with you yet you know." Miley called out haughtily!

Jake's sword went back in his sheath as Miley broke the silence. He waited patiently for what this impossibly complex woman was going to say now. Jake and Miley stared into each other eyes. Jake on his throne and Miley standing right before the steps leading that way. They were silent for a while.

Jake staring and studying Miley's lovely face. Looking into her beautiful eyes. Her fair skin. Even the slight uneven cut he had delivered to her hair in one of their previous battles almost threatened to upset his composure, but still he was going to wait her out. She came a very long way. The ball was certainly in her Court even if they were standing in his court.

Miley stared at the frustratingly handsome, ummm..almost King. She didn't even know how to address him. Well actually she did, because regardless if he's still a Prince, or a King, I guess he will always be Jake to me. Is, he going to say something? He didn't miss me? Get that out of your head Miley! Why can't he be the guy and start out first? I look to him hopefully and I'm afraid I've finally learned how to read him a little bit. He wants me to talk first.

Fine I will.............

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: Obviously we're continuing where Miley left off. Don't worry it is worth the wait. I had to cut it off somewhere or this chapter was never going to get updated. Plus the more chapters the longer this thing lasts right? This is still the longest chapter so far. Trust me the next chapter is really good. I'll try to update when I can. It might not be quite as quick as in the past, but these next two future chapters are just so emotional and long. It just takes me a lot longer to edit them. **


	13. Chapter 13 Sealing the Deal

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note: If you were wondering I was just waiting to know who the next President was and then finally. Here's the update! Now, originally I was planning to make this a double chapter, but why end the story sooner. I think this chapter is pretty good just the way it is now anyway. I think this and the next chapter are really going to blow my chapters 8 and 9 right out of the water. But, I'll be curious to hear what you think . Maybe it's just me.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 -Sealing the Deal**

**Miley Breaks the silence:** "Fine Jake, you don't want to speak." "Well I do." "Your, home now." "You can still see if your beloved father is OK." "Why can't you finish my challenge now and put our honor to rest?" "If you beat me I would gladly be your wife." "I would be a good wife Jake." "If you beat me." "Please?" "Do it for me?" She fluttered her eyes. She tried to give the saddest neediest supplicant look she could give to Jake.

Jake didn't crack a smile as he waved her tempting words through his mind over and over again. He got up and weakly needing to be near her walked down the steps from his throne.

He once again placed his hands on her shoulders. Miley both hated and loved when he did this. She loved the way it felt. And she hated how weak and pliable it made her feel too. But, he had her. There was nothing she could do. Either he accepts my challenge, or I don't want to think about it.

"Miley." "Sweetheart." "Look, tis true I am back at home." "It is true that I still care about you." Miley smiled as she started to feel like she was just sinking deeper into his hands. Her eyes were deeply focused on his green ones. "But, I'm afraid I still have to decline."

And then it came crashing down. "Why Jake?" "Please?" "Don't do this." "Didn't you ever hear 3 times the charm?" "Jake?" Jake tried not to look at her disappointed face as it tended to weaken his resolve and this time she grabbed him and put her face right into his chest like she meant to continue their previous hug goodbye where they had last seen each other. Pressing herself as hard as she could enveloping herself with his manly scent. With his tight muscles rapped around her firmly.

"Am I so repulsive to you?" "Am I not worth it to you?" "Didn't you have fun when we were dueling." "Was it just me?"

"Miley?" "Miley..I..I." "NO!" "I can't do this anymore." "Don't you understand?" "It doesn't matter if it's 3 times." "Or 5 times." "Or 100 times." "As far as I'm concerned we're equal." "It is lose, lose for me." "The only one who gains from our matches is you." "Not me."

"So, you didn't have any fun?"

"No, I did have fun Miley." "I really, really did." "But you know what they say when you mix business with pleasure." "It is not fun for me that you are teasing me and than can never be with me." "Here you are now acting like you like me just for your match." "But there is no guarantee you really feel that way." "Ummmm.......Well actually Sire!" Miley and Jake look at Lilly raising her hand like she's in school.

Miley gave the interrupting Lilly a look. "Shut up Lilly," she hissed! The Princess's harsh words shut her up cold before she could tell Jake that Miley really did love him. As Miley turned back to Jake she saw him rather looking at Lilly pensively like he wanted her to finish, so Miley realized she had some s'plaining to do. Maybe things she herself didn't feel too comfortable explaining.

"Look Jake, in the little bit of time that I have known you." "And spent time with you." "I truly, truly, truly have grown very fond of you." "Perhaps I don't love you yet." "Perhaps like my overeager Servant was probably going to allude to, I might be softening in my ability to resist some of your charm." "But I know I don't want this thing to end Jake." "Please?" "I can only say two more things." "Win or lose I want you in my life somehow." "I know that now." "Whether we are together or apart, I've come to realize I am a better person having known you."

"As I, you fair Princess."

"Jake please give me one more match?" "Please?" "This time, you even have the home court advantage." "Just one more?" "I was in line Jake I saw you granting everyone else's petition." "What's one more between...she hesitated with the words.....friends?"

Jake looked at Miley's beautiful face. He hadn't been gone from her Kingdom for more than a couple days and yet still he...he missed her.

Jake's hands gently grabbed at Miley's shoulders again. "Miley, Miley." "I'm afraid if you just came here for a Carnival the circus is that way." "Honey, your my equal already." "There is no one better than you." "There is no point in us having another duel." "Why can't you let go of this stubborn pride of yours and accept it?"

"Because. I have to know!" "I can't live with myself this way." "You've messed me up so much mentally that I need another duel just to exorcise the demons." "Isn't there anything I can offer you that will make you change your mind?"

Jake shook his head no weakly as he stared at the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life. God, I wish I really could beat her and make her mine. It's just. It's just we're equals. And, and really if she could just accept that everything would be so wonderful between, us but no she still insists on this contest, this charade. She just want's this for her ego and pride. And, all I really want out of this is her.

"No, deal Miley." Let me repeat this is lose/lose for me." "If I lose I get nothing out of it, but humiliation at the eve of my father's coming death and my coronation." "If I win, you'll probably hate me for the rest of my life and begrudgingly become my wife." "And, before you say anything it's still not going to happen because we're equals anyway." "Even if one of us were to get lucky and win one it wouldn't change a damned thing." "Why don't you go back to your nice castle and stop tormenting me?"

Miley struggled waging a war in her mind. How, am I going to get him to commit. He just stated it. He has no good reason to accept another challenge. He thinks it tedium. What am I going to do?

And then she thought about how she got him to do it the last time. How did I do it again? She remembered being in his arms just like right now. Looking into his beautiful green eyes. She slowly moved her face closer to Jake's. Her eyes absentmindedly looking away from his deep sea green orbs and then started focusing on his enticingly sweet velvet lips. Jake made a barely audible gulp as their faces slowly started getting closer. Jake slowly started to notice Miley's sweet enticing heart shaped lips getting closer and closer drawing him in like there was some magnetic pull.

Now, how did I get him for my last rematch? And then Miley's muscle memory took over as Jake's mouth captured her lips swallowing them up and sliding in and out. And muscle memory took over even further as Miley's stupid fingers started doing the little circly thing again against his chest. Miley tried to remember how long they kissed last time, but forgot to stop kissing him. She felt his hand cupping her face. Their warm mouths swept and continued to brush against each other. Slight moans came out from the both of them as their lips continued to sweep across over and over again.

Oliver and Lilly stared in total stunned silence at the impossible uncharacteristic deed they were just seeing before them.

Jake felt like he was in another world. Moments ago she had left her sweet succulent lips so close to his and like a fish on a hook he swallowed and he felt like the sea waves had come crashing down upon him totally lost in his passion. His lips had crushed against Miley's lips as he tasted upon them greedily, wanting more and more.

Miley felt hot and light headed. All she could taste was Jake's mouth. She felt herself giving in just a little bit more and more. She felt her hands which had been circling his chest slowly roaming and starting to drift towards his back when, she mustered her last leap of consciousness and managed barely to push him away.

Her head was down as she struggled to regain her breath. Jake struggled to recover as well gasping for breath. Very shaken up by the most passionate act he had ever encountered between another fellow human being. That's the woman I love. That's the woman I would love to present to my father. Jake and Miley stare at each other longingly.

Miley gulps, still left with a slight lingering taste of Jake's still on her tongue. In the back of her mind. She just had to keep telling herself this was still about proving herself the best swordfighter in the world and not about...ummm whatever just happened between the two of us.

Lilly and Oliver continued to just gape and stare at that spectacle. Nori, the Swords-master just studied his two best students in a contemplative stare. The kiss confirming something he had pretty much sensed just from their conversations alone.

Jake and Miley just stared at each other. The silence was starting to kill everybody softly. Finally Miley's woozy brain started to fight the fog of.......as she searched her brain for a better reason it just kept coming back to...to their kiss.

They approached again.

Jake didn't know what was going to happen next. Miley didn't either, but she hoped this time she was going to end up with a match out of it.

Once again they found themselves drawn without any free will. Their eyes met heated with passion. Their lips approached. Their lips slowly began to part. Their tongues braced for impact. Jake's hands slipped from her shoulders and started cupping her along her jawline and neck. Mileys hands planted in her assigned parking space against his chest. Their lips approached just inches apart. And Miley just barely with the last ounce of strength in her managed to turn her head away. Resulting in an awkward embrace. "Miley please just let it be." "Accept our equality and be my wife." Miley struggled. For a weird moment, she almost had to clamp her mouth shut to stop herself from saying yes as she continued to feel Jake's hand stroking along her head and neck.

Finally Miley though still in a manhandled stupor managed to get the words out she intended to say. "Jake, if you care about me, and your honor." "Just one more time." "Please Jake this is here in your country this time." "I know most of what you said might be true." "Maybe there isn't much to offer you in another match............she hesitated sadly....besides me." She let the words linger. "But," and tears streamed down her eyes. "But, please, do this for me Jake." "If you care about me at all." "Even if none of us end up with what we want at the end of this contest." "Please?" "I'm very messed up right now." "If I don't fix it I can't even go back to my castle." "I'll end up some other loser's wife." "I-I-I can't do that Jake." "Please you have to understand." "If you don't fight me I am just going to leave immediately and you will never see me again Jake!" She lied. Knowing full well she couldn't go back and lose to stupid Prince Trey because of how much Jake had affected her. Continuing her bluff and gambit she added. "Do, you hear me, Jake?" She shouted echoing her voice along the walls of his throne-room.

All Jake heard was if they didn't fight she was going to leave him and Jake reluctantly knew, as futile as it was going to be. He just knew. He was going to have to do this stupid thing one more time. If for no other reason than just to keep the lovely Princess in his castle just a little bit longer.

"Alright fine Miley!" Miley smiled after finally breaking Jake down to relent and give her, her match.

Miley's smile glowed as she continued her long lingering embrace with her handsome King. Miley didn't even flinch at her evil stupid thoughts as she noticed how happy being in Jake's arms made her feel. He still isn't going to have me she stated arrogantly in her head as she continued to sway in his arms. "Ummm....Miley?" "Yes, Jake?" "As much as I really do enjoy this." "The match?" "Oh, right, yeah." "That." "Tomorrow." "You and me in front of your home-crowd Jake." "If you can't beat me with the home-court than you truly will have to accept the fact that your number 2." She waved the 2 sign with her nimble fingers. Jake just stared at the nonsensicle symbol sadly knowing it wasn't going to end well for him no matter what. But still he at least got to be with her a little bit longer. And if his father were to die he would already be right here ready to go to him.

"I have him just where I want him," she stated proudly to Oliver as she let one of Jake's attendants show her to a room. Oliver shaking his head, turned to Lilly. "She says she has him right where she wants him." "And where pray tell would that be, Lilly?" "I have no idea." "But look on the bright side, Oliver." "I don't think she knows either." "I know where I want you though, Lilly." "Not, now Oliver." "We have to worry about the Princess." "There will be time for us some other time perhaps." "She's our friend and she needs us now." "I know Lilly." "It's just I need you too." "As do I, but don't worry how long can Miley possibly keep up this charade that she doesn't love Jake huh?"

Miley was restless worried about what would happen in her match with Jake. I mean. I know I'm not going to suck as bad as I was when he left me. But still. I have to beat him. I know I'm never going to convince him of doing this even a fourth time. She wanted to talk to him. Not, even necessarily about their duel. Just about anything. She looked for him and after asking around she tried to open his door, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked.

She went to knock and someone grabbed her hand. "No, Princess he isn't to be disturbed." "Why, not?" "What's he doing?" "He's with his father!" Miley's mouth formed an oh! She bit at her lips wrestling if she should even suggest her next question. "And he wouldn't want company?" "I don't know Miley." "I'm sure he would welcome his future wife in there if she chose to be." He looked at her directly eye to eye, hinting with the subtlety of a sledgehammer he was talking about her. Miley's face frowned. You, know her master is starting to sound like her annoying know it all friends all of the sudden. And Miley just tried one more time for the hell of it ducking the W word. "Can't I just have a little peak?" "Please for me?" She flashed him her blue eyes.

She got her way again as she flashed her knowing smile for a second and then... He opened the door and there was Jake sitting on a chair sleeping forward over on the edge of his father's bed. He looked so peaceful.

Miley approached and she felt her hand slowly being pulled almost like it had a mind of it's own. She felt like stroking his long blond hair. Assuring him everything was going to be OK and he would be alright. Though she wasn't exactly teary eyed, she felt on the verge of some unknown new emotions. But, before she could stroke his hair. Nori stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Like I said, he hasn't slept well." "Let him rest." "You should too." "For your match tomorrow." "Your going to need it Princess." "Oh, really." "Did you forget how good I am?" "No, I didn't but I trained him too." "And you didn't beat him either.' Miley still felt the temptation to go around him, but Jake looked a little sad there and she didn't really want to disturb him now that she thought about it. I hate when Nico's right. When do I get to be right for a change?

He guided her to her room and she went to bed. She didn't think she was going to be able to sleep with the big day she was expecting tomorrow. She put her head on her pillow and her weariness from the long journey and her roller coaster day took hold of her as she gave way and slipped into the bliss of oblivion. She was out like a light.

Lilly and Oliver checked on her just to make sure. They opened the door. They smiled. "Aww, she's out Oliver!" "Yeah, poor kid tuckered herself out." "So, where does that leave us Lilly?" "Oh, come on now I told you already." "First her than us." "Come on Lilly, it's not like we have a match tomorrow you know?" "I just......" Lilly slowly departed from Oliver without saying goodbye. Oliver just stared at her door longingly. And then Lilly just put her head through the part of the door that was still a jar and grabbed Oliver by his wrist and pulled him in hard. "Alright Oliver, but just for a little bit." Their door slammed emphatically!

Except for their room all was quiet in the castle. As the warriors slept in preparation for the final duel between Miley and Jake.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: Before I preview I guess you might probably realize that the title of this chapter was basically code for Jake and Miley's kiss. Well I thought it was creative anyway. Next chapter is Miley vs Jake 3! And don't worry about her ability to wield her sword. She isn't Jake deprived anymore. I know I out did myself with this duel. I can't wait to see what you think. But I might still wait a couple of days anyway due to it's importance alone. Keep in mind I am really struggling with chapter 15. It may end up being harder to write than 12 was. I actually got frustrated and skipped it and almost finished the last chapter in this story. So unless I make some progress on 15, I'm not sure when I'll be updating after that. So maybe I'll get it out by Saturday maybe? Can you wait that long?**


	14. Chapter 14 Miley vs Jake 3

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's notes:** **Now in my original plan this duel didn't actually exist, but I felt the rest of this story just seemed to be naked as I started phasing out the dueling. And when I actually started trying to choreograph it in my head I actually came up with something I believe will surpass all of the duels in this story. So I hope it was worth the wait. Here it is.......**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Miley vs Jake 3**

The crowd came in. They had heard of the tales of Miley and Jake's previous duels. Finally they were going to have one here at last. They wanted to see their future King in action. And to top it off if he were to win, they would find out who his future Queen would be.

Miley paced back and forth. Lilly hissed at her. "Why can't you just accept that your in love and quit these stupid contests of yours?" "Your not just lying to everyone else anymore, your just fooling yourself, Miley!" Miley just shook her head. "Lilly I have to concentrate on my match." "Will you leave me alone?" "Oliver can't you do something about that?" (Implying that Lilly needs some from Oliver)She stated that with her own knowing look at Lilly who had been in Oliver's arms the whole time. Oliver gave Lilly a hopeful look. Lilly fumed and didn't answer as she crossed her arms over her chest. But she still stayed in Oliver's arms, but it was under protest at her frustrating friend wielding her stupid knife in a stupid contest whose sole purpose was to make sure she didn't find love and end up happy for the rest of her life. She watched her friend advance towards her futile starting point in the duel.

Jake was very quiet as he thought about what he should do. His argument with Miley for not having this contest really didn't go away. She just kind of kissed his protest away so to speak. I shouldn't be doing this. This is such a waste of time. He saw Nico getting ready to speak and he just waved the hand telling him to remain silent. And then Nico's son spoke in his place.

"Jake come on she's just a mere maiden." "I know my father keeps telling me how good she is, but she couldn't possibly beat you could she?" Jake coldly stared at Nicholas like he was the biggest idiot on the planet. "Nico can you explain to....your son, who exactly Princess Millory is and how often she knocked a sword out of your hand even while you were still in your prime?" Jake walked away he didn't even want to hear that conversation. He just needed to decide. I think I have one gambit left. This isn't about winning or losing for me anymore. I have to break through Miley's walls and convince her to love me. Winning a stupid sword fight with her isn't really all that important to me anymore. He approached his spot for their duel.

Jake watched Miley sadly knowing he might not get to see her for much longer after this contest.

He didn't want to go through a long match like the others. The tease was just to heart rending for him. He needed to win her heart. Not, her stupid sword.

It was time for his opening gambit. I know Miley won't be expecting this!

Miley stared in admiration at Jake. He really was good looking. And strong. He really would make a good husband to some lucky woman. Too, bad for him he can't have me. But, oh well I like being the woman that everybody wants, and yet no one can have. Miley smiled with her thoughts warmly until she noticed what Jake was doing.

Jake put his left hand behind his back as he prepared to duel with just one hand. He noticed the spark of recognition in Miley's eyes immediately.

What the hell? Miley couldn't believe this jerk. He....he....he's throwing the fight! Damn him! After all I did to get us here and into this position! "Jake hold the sword with two hands," she hissed. "I can't believe your going to make me tell you this." "You know damned well you can't beat me one handed."

"I know Miley." "Why don't you finish me off already and go home?" "Which is what you want to do anyway." "You can be the best." "You'll have your honor back." "You won't have to put up with me anymore." "What do you have to lose?"

Miley stared at his one hand holding onto his sword as he came at her. She went backwards while still clutching her sword with two hands withstanding his blows. She retreated. She did a couple back-flips trying to figure out how everything had just conspired and turned against her in but a mere moment in time.

She had to do something. She was not going to accept a win if Jake threw the fight. He came at her 3 more times and still she allowed him to push her back. Managing to only end the exchanges by running away. Then it hit Miley what she needed to do as she withdrew her left hand from her sword putting it behind her back. She gave a glowing smile back at Jake. "Now, what are you going to do hot shot?" As she charged and now the actual duel began.

They exchanged sword clashes and slashes maybe possibly over a 100 exchanges and the result at the end. Stale mate emphatically once again.

Miley's arm was so sore holding it with one hand. She switched to her left hand. Jake did the same. He wouldn't admit it to Miley but his arm was tired too. Once again they did over 100 exchanges and still no change in the result. It was equal.

Jake tiredly stared at Miley. Miley back at Jake exhausted. It wasn't fair she thought. If we fought normally I wouldn't have exhausted myself this fast. Damn it!

"Jake, please can we go back to using two hands?" She tried to plead and reason with him. She gave him that look she knew had moved Jake to seeing her cause on more than one occasion.

Jake saw the sickeningly alluring stare that always moved him to do what he didn't really want to do. Jake struggled shaking off the effect she had on him. "Miley, won't it just be easier for you if I just throw this match?" Miley's eyes widened in horror at the worst weird thing Jake had ever told her. The word leaped out of her mouth for her immediate response. "NO!"

"Please, Jake I want to win.......fair" Miley if she wasn't so concerned Jake was serious, would have laughed at how Jake had implanted that stupid word into her brain. Fair? "Jake if you throw this fight I don't know Jake." "I don't even want to think about it." "Please don't?"

Jake approached her weighing in his mind what he needed to do. It was worth a shot. Miley swung her sword into Jake's and his sword just fell out of his hand in an almost delayed reaction. More than suspiciously. God he's a really bad actor she thought! Miley knew right away Jake did it on purpose. Jake looked stunned while secretly he was just sad and wanted to get this over with. "That's one point for you Miley." "Looks like I won't be winning after all."

Miley's eyes widened in shock. She knew how to stop him this time. "Fine, let's try again." This time their swords clashed but this time Miley's sword fell to the floor out of her hand before Jake could manage his own drop. "Wow, Jake you knocked the sword clean out of my hand too." They exchanged again this time both very determined...to drop their swords as they clanged together by the floor. The crowd was stunned not quite sure what to make of this. Lilly and Oliver couldn't believe what was happening. It really was surreal. It was like the fakest sword fight they had ever seen after it had gotten so intensely real at the outset.

"Miley will you just take your precious win and go home?" "Jake will you just fight me like a man and just prove which one of us is better?" "Miley what is the matter with you woman?" "You won't let me beat you." "You won't accept beating me." "You don't want to be my wife." "What am I going to do with you?" "I don't know, Jake!" "I think that's what I'm here to find out!"

Once again they both approach slowly. Their swords cross pressing against each other as their hard steely eyes stare lingering and longingly at each other over the cold steel. Pretty blue eyes stared at handsome green eyes. Wavering, wondering, wishing things could be different somehow.

"Miley please stop tormenting me?" "Please just go?" "No, Jake." "You say you love me." "If you love me so damned much." "Give me what I want." "Just one more time." "I won't want another sword fight." "Just give me this." "Please Jake?" Jake and Miley's stare just bore into each other. Miley made no move to change her sword position, because she knew sadly if Jake really didn't want to do this then it really wasn't going to happen. Jake stared at the love of his life begging him to fight her again. Didn't she know how much she was hurting him. Determinedly knowing he was going to deeply regret it. He decided how to seal the deal. "Well, Miley you know how I've agreed to our last couple duels before." "A kiss to seal the deal?"

Miley stared stunned at Jake. She was starting to get a little bit frightened by this. Every time he kissed her it felt like he stole away all of her free will. She couldn't let that happen anymore. She gulped as she stared longingly at his eyes and then his lips. She knew she had to do this. She was thankful that they still tarried in this sword crossed position. Her arms were still so weary from their early exchanges.

Finally wearily and resignedly she nodded her head yes. With their swords still crossed Jakes face reached across the aisle and Miley's mouth was waiting for his. They kissed and it felt like little explosions were going throughout her head. She felt like she was losing control, but luckily for Miley just as she was about to be done for her anti-Jake defense system kicked in. Mustering her last ounce of will she pushed off against his sword. "You made the deal now your going to have to live with it Jake." She licked her lips absentmindedly savoring the taste. Jake would have to live with it. No, matter how good that kiss was he would have to focus at the task at hand. As much as he loved her. He had no illusions now. This definitely was business and no longer pleasure.

They strike hard two handed. 65 exchanges without any tricks and the result. Stalemate again.

Jake barrelled into her their swords crossed again as he literally was almost trying to tackle her through her sword. He was backing up Miley and Miley knew the fight was on as she turned to her right and again their swords met. He was backing her up again that same way. Trying to exert his strength advantage over her. She went for a trick move she had never tried before on Jake. The one she beat Nick Jonas with.

She went to scissor his wrist with her legs and Jake countered her. He simply moved both of his arms through and fell on top of her. They stared at each other. Not quite sure what to do. Friends? Foes? Lovers? Miley flipped Jake over and now she was on top. She felt proud and then she realized something. She liked being in this position just a little bit too much. She jerked back reflexively trying to shake the feelings coursing through her body. She felt numb. What was she feeling? What is this damndable feeling I have whenever I'm around him?

Once again they both stared futilely at how damndably good looking their opponents were. Miley cursed at her stupid womanly feelings. I can't allow myself to get weak now. Lilly is wrong. I am not in love. I can't be. I'm not going to be able to win a match that way. Jake stared at the lovely Millory. His smile slipped out again. No, matter what happens this bittersweet moment between them was going to be cherished in his heart.

Finally Jake spoke. "Alright Miley lets just get this over with." "One final continuous exchange." "Winner takes all." "Whoever wins wins." "Whoever loses loses and if it's still a draw." "If this is still a draw then you already know what that means."

Miley hated this. She had never felt so much pressure in her life. And the worse thing about this was she knew he was right. I can not lose this round no matter what. This is it now or never.

"Miley before we do this I want you to know I will always love you!"

Miley felt like someone had slammed her chest with a sledgehammer. She didn't know what to say to Jake's stubborn futile overtures of love. She thought she was just going to out and out reject him. But when she tried as she stared into his beautiful hopeful eyes, nothing came out. She kept staring, gaping, glaring at his hopeless longing face and she....she...she...didn't want to disappoint him. "Jake, I need you to know something too, I will always remember you." "I am very fond of you." "Truly, if there ever was a man who could win my heart." "It would probably be you." And then Miley's determined stubborn streak resolved itself...."But, not today, Jake!"

She ran full bore at him. Two flips of their swords met hard steel. He went for a side slash and she mockingly caught Jake completely off guard with his own move as she had leaped and landed standing on his sword. As tired as he was adrenaline and maddening frustration made him lift her by his sword and swing it up. Miley leaped using the momentum and came down on Jake.

He blocked it. Now they literally were on their knees. Still exchanging sword slashes.

But it was taking it's toll. Miley and Jake were exhausted and sweating profusely. They exchanged now, but it was sparingly. They seemed to need a break just to even make a single slash with their swords anymore. Miley felt dizzy. At this point she didn't want to win anymore. It's just she didn't want to lose either. Jake felt the same way. He felt she was wearing down, but he had that funny feeling. That feeling that he would have to kill her to beat her. She was a very strong willed woman. I might be stronger. We might be roughly dead even in speed and technique. But she always has had that one damned intangible. She's just too damned stubborn to lose. And I don't even want to beat her. I just want her to be my wife. But, she's too damned stubborn to see or even consider that option. She only cares about one thing winning.

Miley silently in her head pleaded with Jake. If you just go down I'll go down right with you and we can call it a draw. Miley didn't want to win anymore. She just was scared to death. I am so damned tired. I can barely keep my sword up anymore. If he doesn't lose soon, it's going to be me going down in defeat and becoming his wife. I can't let that happen! Miley grimaced at the thought. Not at the wife thing, mind you just the thought of losing to some guy. Can't happen! Miley and Jake weakly met their swords together. They were barely managing to keep their swords in their hands anymore.

Finally Jake and Miley almost sensing the resignation of each other reared back for one more final hard strike. Their swords met and both fell out of their weary hands clattering down on the outer courtyard. Both a weary Miley and Jake weakly collapsed in a sitting position back to back. They were both physically exhausted, sweating and gasping for air. Miley felt so weak, so sleepy as she just lay her head back against Jake's neck. She felt like she could just close her eyes and stay in this position forever.

The stunned crowd slowly erupted in an explosion of excitement. Clapping and cheers were heard in the background at the greatest fight ever seen in the English isles and beyond. Jake and Miley were in too much of a daze to notice all of the noise and flowers being thrown.

Meanwhile Lilly interrupted Miley's quasi departure to bliss as she continued resting her head into Jake's neck with some water for her parched lips. Miley sucked it down like it was ambrosia. The sweetest taste that had ever entered her lips It was a good thing Lilly had done this. Besides her mere thirst, she needed to get herself up and away from Jake's muscular, sweaty back quick or other evil thoughts like that were bound to flood her weary brain.

Jake gasped. It was finally over. They both still had their honor. Miley can go back to jolly old England and not hate me. Not, think any less of me. I gave it my all. I didn't quit. I fought her to the bitter damndable end and just like I told little Ms. Stubborn it's a freaking draw. Did we have to fight this many hours to end up with the same freaking result again? He leaned his head back. His neck just felt so comfortable against Miley's head. He could just lay back and stay here forev....and then Nori gave his master a flask full of water and Jake choked at first but soon his thirst was quenched as well.

Jake and Miley slowly arose up on their feet. Lilly had helped up Miley. While Nico had helped up Jake. They were just so exhausted. They could barely lift up their arms, let alone stand.

Miley felt very worse for wear. She lost this match. She'll never admit that to Jake, but she did. Not, the actual result mind you. But this was a must win for her. Now, I will admit, I probably won't be losing to Prince Trey if I go back. It's just. I'm not sure I want to go back. And, I just can't resolve my feelings on this. My friends and everyone that knows me insist I'm in love with him. And, I don't want to fall in love with him. I hate admitting weakness and needing someone else in my life. But, I'm not sure I want to be without him anymore. I might not be in love with him. But, I think I know without a shadow of a doubt. I'm starting to like him.

Jake felt very worse for wear. He had lost the match again. Not, because she was a better fighter than him. Well at least not because of her sword. But she was a better fighter than him emotionally anyway. I admit it. I'm in love with her and she will not give in. I lost. I lost because I didn't win her. Jake tiredly looked over to Miley who was no doubt probably going to be leaving him soon.

Miley knew it was inevitable now and those sad, weary green eyes of Jake tore right through her soul. She wasn't going to hide her feelings completely anymore. She slowly advanced and embraced him.

She started crying. Jake started crying. "Jake I don't know where this is going to leave us." "I still don't know." "But I do know one thing you big idiot." "You will always have a place in my heart." They hug tightly. Miley just nuzzling her face into his cheek and he right back at her.

"And just know you, my fair Princess." "That there is no equivocation in my heart." "I am in love with you." "I wish I could have won your heart." "I'll always regret that I wasn't capable of winning your love." "But I don't regret meeting you." "No matter how much it will hurt me to see you leave." "And Miley remember." "You can always come back." "But please no more sword fights." "It's enough."

Miley and Jake just hold each other for a while. Nico got the guards to move peasants away to give Jake and Miley more privacy.

And then. An attendant came running over to Jake calling out to him. "Sire?" "Your father woke up." "He is asking for you." "The Royal physicians said he isn't going to be alive much longer." Jake flew out of Miley's arms. She stared as he ran off. She hesitated as her one foot started to sort of move in his direction. And then making up her mind. She ran off trying to catch up to him.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: I didn't want to do a reveal at the beginning of this chapter but I did borrow something from the actual Red Sonja movie for the end of the duel but the rest was all me. As far as the next chapter goes I know I've been beating a dead horse with this ailing father thing, I guess if it makes you any happier. I won't be able to after the next chapter. Bear in mind the next chapter is in progress. I won't hold it off. But it isn't finished yet. So, once I finish it I'll update it. But please tell me what you think of this chapter? I think this was the best one. What about you?**


	15. Chapter 15 Last Words

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's note: Hardest chapter to write so far. Major story transition. Now, I know this is a weighty and long chapter compared to the others. And I know I'm kind of taking a chance as the Miley/Jake relationship is kind of taking one step backwards. But really that one step backwards is only in preparation for the steps forward to come. Just not today as Miley so eloquently stated in chapter 14. This still by the way is a Jiley story so don't worry. There will be future shippiness, but definitely not in a chapter called Last Words. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Last Words**

Jake ran to his room as he saw his father still in the same bed he had been in since a month ago when he had first taken ill. He ran down on his knees past attending Physicians. Miley had lost him, he was a little bit too fast for her full of that extra adrenaline she supposed with his concerns for his father. She was struggling still weary from their duel, but she was going to catch up soon enough. She knew exactly where he was going.

"Son...gasp.......I love you so much!"

"I love you too Father!"

"Son, why are you sweating like that," he observed through his fading vision?

"I just finished a really hard duel, father."

"With Nico again?" "No, with Miley." "You really have to get with the times father," Jake said jokingly trying to lighten the mood."Who's that?" "Oh, just a Princess I met during my trip to England."

"You like her don't you, son?"

"Well, I mean...it doesn't really matter anymore." Jake said resignedly.

"But I did get our treaty signed Father..."

He shook his head weakly. "Talk to me more about this woman." "Well she's gorgeous." "Fair of skin." "She has a tremendous sword hand." Jake stated all of these things with dreamy eyes as his father even struggling to hold on still noticed with relative ease.

He saw his father smiling weakly and it made him smile too even through his tears.

Miley had been watching from over Jake's shoulder. She had been staring helplessly at Jake now humbly crying at his father's side. She was not used to seeing Jake this way. He must really have been an amazing man to affect Jake so. Miley slowly approached Jake from his left to get a closer look at Jake's fading father.

The old fading King who had been smiling had noticed the sweaty, but very pretty Princess behind Jake which had caused his smile unbeknownst to Jake.

"So, she's your woman than?" "Who?" Jake asked his father still with his head down by his father's side. His arm over his stomach willing his father to hold on just a little bit longer. Miley was really moved by the scene after an already emotional day so she didn't even think about it as she immediately placed one arm around Jake and another on his father hoping to comfort them. "Jake, your dad must be really special." She then turned to his father. "Please hold on don't die?" She pleaded over King John. "I would really like to get to know you!" "You must be really special for Jake to love you so much."

Jake was startled by Miley and her awkward hug and even stranger comments from behind but he didn't have time for her mind games. This was his father. He waited, hoped, prayed his father would say something else.

The old King seemed to beckon over to Miley as she maintained her grip on Jake but turned to him. "So, you are his woman, Miley?"

"Yes?" The word came out of Miley's mouth. She wasn't sure if she had answered him properly. Whether she said it because he was speaking too softly to hear clearly. But what did she hear exactly? Am I Jake's woman registered in her brain kind of after the fact? And even if I'm not, maybe I should lie about it just to make him feel better. She nodded her head, not noticing Jake staring at her in an unpleased fashion.

"You finally found her." "I'm glad." "I just want you to......be.  
happy......Now....I can....go.......in...peace..............!"

His father was dead!

Jake's world snapped. "No!" He cried horribly over his father while the thing Miley had just done began to simmer underneath the surface between his sobs.

Slowly Jake realized Miley was still clutching at his back, but her touch felt very cold to Jake. Very foreign. Why did she have to build my dad's hopes up like that right before he died with that obvious lie? His sadness was slowly shifting into anger.

Miley noticed Jake's sobbing was slowly ebbing over his now deceased father. She saw the Royal Guards, Nico and other attendants had come in but had kept their distance seeing the scene before them. She hoped Jake was OK!

A shadow crept over Jake as tears remained from before, but were no longer accumulating. Slowly he mustered the first word..."Miley?"

He said it in a very angry bitter accent. Miley hadn't really picked up on it, because she had rarely ever seen Jake angry before. She still hadn't because he was out and out furious! He was only angry a couple of minutes ago.

"What, Jake what is it?" She tried to ask it as nice, sympathetic and sweetly as she could to reflect the sad set of circumstances of his father's passing. She grabbed his hand. Jake withdrew his hand angrily away from hers.

"Go away Miley!" "Why can't you just go back to England and leave me alone?" "I can't believe what you did!" Jake flew out of her arms not even looking back.

"Jake, what is it?" "What did I do?" She cried out to Jake as he stormed out of the room slamming the door shut. She was very weak from her match and totally demoralized after his strange reaction. What did I do? What did I do? Kept floating into her head like little time bomb explosions. It's like he blamed me for his father's death or something. But it wasn't my fault. What did I do?

Nico's calm face completely faded as he watched the bitter break up of his two finest students. He was torn who to go to first. He saw Miley standing there sadly. In his mind he thought. I told her she needed to leave him alone when he was with his father! Stubborn girl never listens!

And then he looked for his Lord. The new King of Wales. Officially! The King of Wales Jake Ryancrest. He needed to find out what happened first.

He ran to catch up to him. He had never seen Jake like that before. Jake usually had better control of his emotions than that. And he knew his student well. There was always something going on in that head of his. He came to some conclusion about Miley. I just don't know what it is.

"Sire, my Lord might I inquire what the Princess's offense was?" Jake fumed. Angry. Burning up with rage. "Why the hell did she have to poke her nose where it didn't belong?" "Damn her!" Jake was so mad he was seeing red.

"She claimed she was my woman to my father right before he died!" "His last wish!" "I know your going to say she didn't mean any harm." "She never means any harm does she Nico?" "I don't care if she doesn't mean it in front of me!" "Did she have to do it right in front of my father?" "Right before he died!" "I am an honest, honest man." "She let my father die with her stupid, stupid lies!" "I accept that she doesn't love me, but to pretend in front of him like that." "If I didn't love her, I, I, I am so mad!" "But I am the King now and I have to cool off." "But the sooner she leaves, for my peace and sanity the better!"

"But Sire, I think she really does love"..........."Enough, Nico!" I don't want to hear it" "Guards, I want privacy in my room." "No, one."..He looked at his friend..."and I mean no one is to disturb me!" "Tonight." "Tonight we will honor my father in a funeral pyre and with a fitting Eulogy for an amazing, amazing man." "I want you to make the arrangements Nico, now go!

Nico, shook his head. He didn't believe a word of it. Miley does love him. He is an incredibly intelligent boy who has now become the King of Wales. But he is blind. And so is Miley. Maybe I'll have better luck with her.

Miley had remained in the same spot. She had watched Jake's father get carried away for what she assumed would be his funeral Pyre. Still she remained in the same spot.

What the hell did I do wrong? I just wanted to comfort them. I just wanted to agree and make his father happy. How in anyway is that wrong? God, Jake is so weird? And to think I was starting to like him. Yeah! I really, really was. And, the fact that he's cold to me now. And didn't sound like he loved me anymore. Well, that isn't going to bother me at all. As she continued to stare aimlessly at the wall. Tears coming out. I'm just sad Jake's father died. He was a really good man. I can tell. And no matter what I am going to stay for the funeral! Even if he did tell me to go..away! More tears slipped out. She continued to stare at the wall. Miley's tears just kept leaking out. He doesn't even like me? Stop it Miley I'm supposed to be crying over his father not over my feelings for his son. I continue to feel the tears leaking out.

"Princess?"

Nico's voice startles me, making me jump. He handed her a kerchief. She didn't reach to grab it as he started dabbing away some of her tears. Out of reflex she broke the silence almost to defend herself before her Master could put her on the spot with Jake questions. "Jake's father was a good man, right?"

"The best," Nico said nodding his head affirmatively. She went into his arms in an embrace that asked for comfort. "And, umm you didn't happen to catch why Jake got so testy with me all of the sudden did you Master?"  
"I told you not to disturb him when he's with his father." "But, come on I was just trying to be nice." "If he's nothing else to me he's at least a fellow comrade in arms." "Then you should have said that when you were next to him at his father's death bed!"

"What?" "What did I say?" "You implied you were in love with Jake and going to be his wife." "You left that thought into Jake's father's head right before he passed away and Jake didn't appreciate you leaving him with what he believed to be a lie." "But, but I mean I was just trying to be nice." "Doesn't he understand that?" "Can't I just talk to him and tell him....?

""He doesn't want to see you!"

The words struck Miley hard. Like a sword it cut her very deeply. She had seemed to be getting closer to Jake and then tragedy has ruined everything. I-I-I in the back of my mind I didn't really have a plan. I kind of wanted to spend more time with him for a little while. Before I left, maybe clear the air. Get to know him a little better. Leave on good terms. But, now he totally hates me. I never, wanted that to happen. I mean. No, matter what. It doesn't change anything. I still kind of like him. And God, how did everything that seemed to be going right go so wrong so fast?

"Princess, is there anything else maybe you want to discuss with me, maybe I can relay it to.....?" No, master that won't be necessary! Miley plastered her fake smile as she slowly backed out of the door to clear her head.

* * *

Jake did his usual meditation in his room, as he tried his damdest to shake away the roller coaster of a day he had just gone through. He knew he would have to present himself as his people's new King for the first time during his father's funeral. He hoped writing the speech would be enough to distract him from what just occurred between him and Miley.

* * *

Miley had been shaken by what her teacher told her. He doesn't want to see me? In the back of her mind she knew where Jake's actual room was and somehow her feet had led her that way.

"But can't I see him she asked the guards?" "Just to tell him one thing?" She moved to advance and their swords crossed blocking her path. Now, Miley might have been able to take both of them on a normal day, but (A) she was devastated by Jake's reaction to her. She wasn't in a proper state of mind for any fight. (B) she was still exhausted from her duel with Jake. I'm not sure I could beat Lilly in a duel at this time. And (C) this isn't about me. It's about him and his mourning. It really is not my business to stick my nose into it. He has the right to feel however he feels right now. And I need to back off. Just because he hurt me doesn't give me the right to be selfish. Maybe when the funeral is over, I'll get my chance maybe to apologize. I mean it's not like it was a total lie. I mean even though I'm not his woman. I mean I'll admit it could happen. I mean if someone had asked me a week ago I would have said never. I would never be involved with any man, but I'm not that sure anymore. It's just I'm not sure I'm ready to get married yet. Why can't we be together without being together?

Miley stared as they continued to stand like statues barring her way. She came up with one other reason not to go in as she quickly turned away to head towards her room. My biggest fear is they actually let me through and Jake says something really hurtful to me. Just his implication that he is mad at me and possibly doesn't like me anymore has left me crestfallen. I have to make amends somehow. I can't leave things this way between us. I just can't!

She walked into her room and there was Lilly and Oliver waiting for her! Miley was cornered like a rat and she knew there was no way she could back out of the room without looking like she was backing out of the room. She took one look into Lilly's eyes and her tears just flowed like a river. Lilly grabbed her in a big embrace. I know it's really sad about Jake's father. I take it he just passed away?

Miley continued to cry in Lilly's arms as Oliver kind of joined in on the hug. Miley just stayed like that for a while. "Umm, Oliver can you give me and Lilly some privacy?" "Oh, yeah, sure thing." "You two can do that woman talk thing and I'll just catch up with you maidens later." He left towards the Royal tavern. God, he needed a drink.

"Lilly?" "What is it Miley?" "I think I made a really, really big mistake."

Lilly listened patiently to Miley's side of the story and Miley looked hopefully at Lilly and to Miley's shock she didn't see the slap coming! "Oww!" "What did you do that for Lilly?" Miley was already stunned that her servant, who also happens to be her best friend would do such a thing. And then Lilly really just let her have it as she fired words at Miley like artillery fire. "You idiot!" "How could you possibly blow something like this?" "Miley for God's sake will you put us all out of your misery and just tell Jake that you love him and want to be his wife already!" "I mean nobody lives forever." "Any day now Miley?" "Like when would be a good day, Miley?" "How about yesterday?" "Hello Miley?"

Miley knew she was going to say something like that. And what's even worse is I don't even have that strong an argument to refute her anymore. "Lilly please?" "I don't want to hear it anymore." "Maybe you can stay and me and Oliver can go back to England." "I do not feel like wasting my time here with you anymore."

Miley grabbed her. "Wait Lilly hold on a second." "It's complicated." "I don't deny it." "I do have feelings for Jake." "Please don't leave me Lilly?" "I do care about him." "I'm not lying to you or anyone." "I freely admit I'm attracted to Jake." "I admit I care about Jake too." "I even admit I've lately been plagued by this desire to be with him more and more often." "But, it's just I'm not sure I'm ready to get married yet." "That's the problem." "Lilly you have to understand." "I've spent my whole life trying to prove to my father that I'm just as good as any man." "That I don't need a husband to rule." "That I am strong, independent and highly capable of being a ruler on my own!" "And I have never gotten that equal respect given back to me, with the exception of you, and Oliver and yes Jake too." "But this is a hard transition for me." "I mean in the perfect world I would love for Jake to just court me and maybe over time I would be more receptive to a marriage proposal." "I am a person who grew up thinking marriage would never be a thing for me ever." "This is a very big shift for me." "Can't you understand?" "Doesn't that make any sense to you?"

Lilly turned back to Miley. She put her hands on Miley's shoulders. "Than I really feel bad for you." "Because you fell in love with a King who is going to have to marry very soon and produce an heir to prevent a future calamity for his Kingdom and your going to end up in England on the outside looking in." "The man you love is going to marry someone else." "I hope you can live with that transition? "I have Oliver." "I know I'm going to be fine about it." "But, I'm not so sure about you."

Miley felt every foreboding word shaking her to her core. Somewhere in the back of her mind a question was starting to arise. Would it be so bad if I married him? It was still a very quiet voice but it was lately starting to get louder and louder.

As she stared looking absentmindedly at a wall in her room, Lilly came back in. Miley was hoping Lilly had something more hopeful to say. She saw Lilly handing her something. "Here, you can't wear that to the funeral." "This is more appropriate." "I hope your happy now." "It really is your funeral too."

**Funeral Pyre, at night fall:**

Miley waited among a great gathering of Welsh peasants and noblemen. It was really eerie. Jake's father had been laid down dressed in one of his finest robes. About to be cremated and his ashes I suppose would eventually be scattered. I supposed parts of him will always be around us even if he no longer is here anymore.

As sad as this day was she still could not get Jake out of her mind. He has avoided me. Avoided everybody. I tried to see him again but his guards have barred every one from seeing him. And I definitely feel like it especially went for me. I mean I still don't think I did anything wrong. But I don't want him to be mad at me. Even if he won't go back to the way he was with me. I don't want him to hate me. I'm not sure I can live with that. I mean I still like him. And I'm not going to be able to get over him that easily. I'm definitely not going to be able to get over him hating me though. I wish I could just talk to him. I'll apologize. I'll do anything to get back to at least being friends. We have so much in common. He's such a good man. If he hates me all of the sudden it kind of makes me wonder, if there's something wrong with me. I mean the fact that he liked me made me feel so good. More, than my stupid dueling victories. I kind of liked that he held me in such high regards, but now. Now, I'm all alone. Even my friends don't understand me. But he did. Now, I really feel so alone.

Jake tries to shake away the crazy events of the day. It had started so innocently. He had made a final attempt to win Miley as his wife. He failed. He had an exciting duel with her that if so much wasn't on the line he might have appreciated more. Well at least my people enjoyed it. And then the topper my dad died almost immediately afterwards. And the topper of the topper my woman (laced with sarcasm) had to go lying to him right before he died that she was going to be my wife. She has been so annoying to me. She is like, unhh! She never ceases in her attempts to torture me. And I figured she would have left by now, but still she's out there among them for I suppose my father's funeral. I guess that makes sense. Wouldn't be for any other reason. I suppose for a dignitary such as her that would be the normal call of duty. Well, this isn't about her. This is about my father. I'm going to do this for him, and for my people. Not, her!

The crowd had been speaking in hushed whispers. A droning sound of anticipation. No, one had really seen Jake their new King since his father had given his last breath and then to the right the procession of Welsh knights raised their swords at attention. Nori's son Nicholas, his sister Magdalina, their mother Helena and of course their father Nico walked in procession in clothes of mourning taking their seats. The swords remained upraised as Jake slowly came from behind wearing the royal crown for the first time and Kingly robes, but they were black in mourning for his father's passing.

He approached the podium to give words of memory and comfort to his people and of course to himself. He scanned his people. He saw Miley and her servants likewise in their garments of mourning. He tried to shake away the feelings always threatening to come to the surface whenever he looked her way. It came easier as this wasn't about her or him. Today was about the memory of his father.

After doing one more brief look over to the crowd he cleared his throat as he was about to begin.

"My father and your King, will always be the King in my heart." "He was a really great man." "And I don't just think that is something that is coming from the bias of a son." "I think I could call and ask anyone here to give a testimonial about this great man and it would be more of the same of how great he was." "And I fully intend to let everyone who wants to speak to do so, but first I thought I would start it off."

"He was the youngest of 3 sons." "He didn't even want to be the King, but his older sons for various reason were both incapable and even flat out refused the throne." "But, my father respected my Grandfather's wishes and gladly took the throne on his 21st birthday." "He started older than me, but he was still young for his time." "He was the one who first made peace with our English neighbors of the North." He looked over at Miley who was staring at Jake in complete attention as was everybody. He was kind of acknowledging that Miley was a representative of England. Nothing more. And nothing less. Or at least that's what he told himself.

Jake continued. "He inherited this Kingdom during a dry spell, but with much investment we were able to restore our Agricultural might." "He invested in fishing boats and we have never had better catches than during his reign." "I truly feel overwhelmed." "Because no matter how good a King I am to you." "He really did the hard part." "I just have to maintain his legacy." "But make no mistake this is his legacy." "And I love him for it."

"I guess when I talk about him I also have to talk about how good of a father he was to me." "I was his only son and he truly was the only father I would ever need." "My mother God rest her soul was a good woman, who helped him for a time, but she was stricken with illness when I was 8 years old and by 9 she was gone." "My father truly loved her." "On this very spot we did this for her and this one is for my father." "I was too young too completely appreciate it then, but now I do." "My father never allowed me to play around like other boys, and maybe during parts of my life I didn't always appreciate it, but now I see how he prepared me for this day." "As one last great act by a great man, I truly hope I can live up to his legacy." "I love you father." Jake salutes him by crossing his arm over his chest and then he grabbed the torch with the flame setting his father's body on fire as a final salute. "I love you father and I also love you all." "For, you are my people now." "I pray that his memory remains and lives on through all of you." "God bless you all!" "God bless Wales!"

The fire ignited with the smell of incense and other perfumes wafting through the night.

Jake after going back to the podium had one more thing to add. "If anyone else has anything else to say, the floor is yours." Jake's tears were slowly threatening to leak out as he took his seat besides Nico. He had to be strong in front of them.

Jake watched various people come up. Of course his good friend Nico had some amazing things to say. Nico's son, well it wasn't the best speech, but I'll pretend it was so I don't hurt his feelings, and as I watch people going up over the blazing cinder of my father eventually it happened. At first it didn't occur to me that she would do it. But there she was. Miley. I guess no matter the upset I was going to have to hear what she had to say about my father. I guess she couldn't possibly mess it up any worse than she did right before he died I groused. But still I couldn't take my eyes off her. God, I wish what she had said was true. I just have decided I'm not going to fall for it anymore. As soon as this is over she's going to go back and than I'll just have to swallow up the remaining hurt and find someone else to marry.

Miley stared among the peoples and even chanced a look at Jake. The fire blazing over Jake's father shed a mystical kind of light and aura everywhere. Miley felt very strange just feeling the vibe of this place. She was in a foreign land. Representing her Kingdom of sorts. And she really hadn't intended it to be this way. I mean really she had only come to duel Jake and now here I am actually acting the part of a Princess, and possibly how it would be required of me if I were a Queen as well.

I chanced a slight glance at Jake, but his cold stare frightened me by the firelight. I don't like when he looks at me that way. God, I love his smile. It's so beautiful and I guess it might just be that he's just upset about his father, but I just have this feeling he's just as angry with me now as he was before. I'm just going to honor him and his father as best as I can and that's going to be it.

"People of Wales." "I am Princess Millory of England."

"Now, unfortunately except for a brief meeting with your King I did not have the pleasure and honor of knowing him as you all." "But, first of all it truly makes me sad that this day has come." "Even though I never knew this man." "I know this man's son." "And let me tell you something from all of my experiences first hand." "I have never met a more honorable, courageous and amazing man in my entire life." "If he is the legacy and the product of King John Ryancrest." "If this man Jake Ryancrest who I deem in such regard loved this man so." "Then I truly know the world is a much lesser place without him this day." "I wish I had known him and it grieves my soul and my heart that I never will." "But I know without a shadow of a doubt you are in good hands." "Jake was the most amazing Prince I have ever seen in my life." "I know he's going to be an amazing King for you all, and I just wanted to say that." "That's all I'm done."

Miley had turned for the last couple sentences staring at Jake as she said those words. He still seemed to give her that same cold stare. Miley had tried her best to convey her sadness and understanding towards him as best as she could. But he didn't seem to respond in any way. Her tears flowed fast as she quickly ran off the stage.

Jake saw her go and a part of him wanted to run after her. But this was about his father not her. He wasn't going to get sucked back into that again. I have to be strong for my people not weak anymore. I have to let her go. If she wants to go to me. She's going to have to go to me. I'm done pursuing her!

Nico, frowned. She loves him and she really is torn. God, my students are so good with a sword and are so incredibly dumb when it comes to matters of the heart. He loves her. She loves him and their both totally screwing everything up. I swear youth really is wasted on the young. He scowled and he did want to go to Miley but this funeral was more important to the Kingdom for now. The lover's quarrel would just have to wait.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: Oh no, not another cliffie! But do you notice how Miley keeps hanging around Wales for some reason. There isn't going to be another Jake/Miley duel! Why does she keep hanging around? Just saying! Oh, and one other thing somebody kind of sort of unexpectedly makes their debut in this story next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16 Harem Scarem

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's Notes: Well we have arrived at a very crucial part of this story. How am I going to get out of my cliffie again? Well it starts here. Oh, and I can't wait till you find out the character that kind of sort of makes a debut in this chapter. Tell me what you think about it. I bet you never saw that one coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 16- Harem Scarem**

**Day After the Funeral:**

"Sire, I've taken the liberty of making the pronouncements that you are looking for the most beautiful woman in the known realms to be your Queen." "And quite a few maidens have already formed a line outside the Courtyard as we speak."

"Your kidding me?" "I don't want to do that." "I'm just getting over the loss of my father and now this too?"

"Sire, your Coronation is a week from now." "It would reassure your people that not only is there future with you, but well after you as well." "They want to know you will have a Queen soon and your line will continue from there." "I understand this may not be the best way to do this........."

"No, it's probably the worst!" "Isn't there another way?"

"Well you could try to convince Miley that......"

"Stop yourself right there." "I have been there." "I have done that." "Nico, it's enough." "I fought her stupid duels." "I've professed my feelings for her which she doesn't return." "And the only times she even seemed to be remotely interested in me was just to get me to duel with her." "Oh, wait a second there was one exception." "Right in front of my dad's death bed probably just out of spite!" "That really left me with a warm and fuzzy feeling during the funeral."

"Sire she does love you." "She's just being stubborn."

"Nico, I don't care." "I don't have the time for her games anymore." "Three duels is enough." "I kissed her 3 times." "What else do I have to do?"

"Well, Sire I won't pretend to be an expert I really thought you had her in one of those exchanges."

"Nico what are you talking about you are an,"....and Jake realized he was referring to one of their kisses.

"I know for a fact you two had to be kissing for well over 5 minutes that one time." "The hour glass never lies."

"Yeah, gee I wonder how she got me to do that stupid duel for a third time?" "There you go!"

"Oh, like you actually think she intended to kiss you that long, Sire?" "I tell you, Sire you were so close." "I don't think she would resist you if you even tried to kiss her one more time."

"Silence!" "I'm tired of talking about it." "She's probably going to be leaving any time now." "She isn't interested in me and I'm just going to have to forget about her." "That ship has sailed!" "I guess I'm just going to have to see this little line of damsels." Jake cursed inwardly. It's really a damned shame. I'm really not interested in any of those women even remotely. But, I have to stop thinking about her. This isn't about me anymore. This is about my Kingdom. I suppose I might actually have to choose someone. It's just too bad the woman I really want isn't even remotely interested in me.

* * *

Miley paced in her room. She was so frustrated. I can't leave yet! I can't. But he won't even talk to me. He won't let me apologize. He won't even see me! What am I going to do? I suppose he has his Coronation. I could pretend I'm just hanging around for that, but what am I supposed to do in the mean time?

* * *

"Oliver what are we going to do?" "How are we going to convince Millory thickheaded Stewart of her true feelings?"

"I don't know." "We need something to push her somehow." "Something that's going to leave her no choice." "Either she goes with him completely or she loses him forever." Oliver tried to convey hope with those words but all he got in return was the exasperation etched all over Lilly's face.

Noricelli had heard them on the other side of the corridor listening in carefully. He figured it was time they compared notes.

"Hi, Lillian and Oliver long time no speak."

"Yes it's been so long." Lilly gave him a big hug. He was like a big old teddy bear.

"Hey save some for me," Oliver threw in. Lilly was about to hug Oliver too when Oliver hugged them both.

"I missed you guys." "The both of you have always been so funny and so warm when I worked for Miley's father."

"Yeah, we really missed you too." Oliver and Lilly stated at the same exact time.

"Oh, by the way I couldn't help overhearing what you were discussing." Lilly and Oliver hesitated as they looked at each other. "Maybe this will help." He whispered something into their ears. They nodded after a while. If this doesn't work nothing will they all thought in unison.

**Sometime later near Miley's room:**

Miley was bored...bored...bored...bored.....huh?

"Wow, Lilly did you see those girls lined up for the chance to be Jake's Queen?" "They were so beautiful I mean wow....OWWWWW!" (Oliver's foot felt Lilly's heel as she had stomped it really hard) "Lilly why'd you do that for?" "I was just looking!"

"Yeah, well keep it up and that's all you'll be doing with me too." They looked out and there was Miley wide eyed looking at the both of them through her open doorway.

"So, he's looking at tramps, and whores now huh?"

"Well, from what we heard from Nico most of them are from well to do families to be honest Miley." Lilly stated with a sickeningly sweet and annoying smile aimed firmly at Miley! "Many are daughters of Noblemen or Princess's." "I mean he is a single King in his own country." "That makes him quite a catch you know." "I mean hell if Oliver wasn't here I might even have gotten in line!"

"You, know I'm still here Lilly!" Oliver frowned with his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"Yes, I know and your just so cute," as she pinches him on his cheek.

"Lilly your with me you shouldn't be paying attention if he's a good catch or not?"

"Well somebody has to, since Miley is too busy being a fricking idiot to care."

"And I am standing here too Lilly!" "Why don't you call me an idiot to my face?" "For like the second day in a row!" "You also happen to still be my servant!" "Oh, yeah I went there!"

Lilly went up to her face. "You know what Miley." "I'm glad Jake is looking for another woman." "In the little bit of time that I've known him, he isn't that bad of a guy." "And he deserves to be happy." "Why should he sulk around like you for the rest of his life." "So, you ready to go back to England now, Princess?" She did a by now rare curtsy almost in Miley's face!

Miley felt uncomfortable. She felt weird. Why can't I just leave his castle? Maybe Lilly's right. I mean I had my match already. I saw his father's funeral. And he is pissed at me right now and I would like to apologize but he doesn't even want to see me anyway. Aside from apologizing and Jake's coronation there really isn't any other excuse for me to stay and the coronation isn't until a week from now. I mean there really is nothing left for me here. And I still don't want to leave.... I still don't want to leave, him.

Miley turned away from her friends scowling away her feelings futilely. And the worst part is this latest news really is cutting me really, really deep. I'm, what is this feeling? What is it?

"Jealous?" Lilly stated as if she were a Psychic as she read the obvious storm cloud over Miley's head. Miley heard the teasing word from Lilly. Of course not she yelled into her brain, but she was far away not even wanting to talk to her obnoxious know it all friends anymore.

"Well Oliver I will admit some of those girls really were pretty beautiful." "I mean they really could easily give Miley a run for her money." "I mean wow!" "But, you still should not be looking at them Oliver, you understand!" "Do, you hear me!" Lilly had her hands into fists by her waists as she yelled at him.

Miley fumed as her thoughts became more and more consumed with Jake even looking at these harlots and scamps. He shouldn't be with them. There is no way that they are worthy of him. He should be...He should be....with me? Whoops how did that thought get in there?

Lilly and Oliver started peaking as Miley had walked away. "You, think she bought it Lilly."

"Yes, I do." "And your lucky your just a good actor other wise I would have had to kick your ass for that one Oliver."

"Hey maybe that's the way I like it."

"I told you Oliver her first and us later!"

"Oh, come on we're never going to get any if it's based off of her." "I swear if she keeps it up one day the shops are going to stop selling Old Maid cards and rename them Old Miley cards!"

* * *

Miley fumed. She didn't know what it was exactly that had her all pissy all of the sudden. And the most surprising thing to her was it wasn't the insolent way Oliver and Lilly just spoke to her. It was something else. She kept searching for what it was about the situation was pissing her off as her feet absentmindedly headed towards where she had assumed the line of girls might be forming. And unfortunately she was right.

Looking at that line in person didn't stop her from fuming. As a matter of fact after seeing them in their harem low cut whore outfits she started to feel where there was smoke there was fire. Boy was she steamed. This is what Jake wants? Shouldn't he be in mourning over his father still? He picks these damned tramps and whores to get over it! "Hmmph!" Miley tried to walk away, but that line kept getting longer and longer and longer. She couldn't escape it.

She saw her Sword-master Nico. "Grrrr," she grumbled as she walked up to him. "Are you responsible for this?"

"Responsible for what Princess?"

"This!" As she pointed at what she thought should be completely obvious to all that could see.

"I don't understand your question." He stated deliberately just to frustrate Miley some more. Miley fumed as she knew he wanted her to spell it out. And then she knew he was going to think she was jealous. And she isn't jealous! She isn't! It's just he can do so much better than them! I know he can!

He waited! He still waited. Finally. "Alright it bothers me that Jake is even considering being with one of these, these trollops in nothing but their underwear!" "Well if it bothers you so much why don't you do something about it?"

"Like what?" And she saw that same damned look on his face Oliver and Lilly keep giving her. She wanted to leave, but she didn't. She was caught in the middle here. I need to know who Jake is going to end up with. And then out of nowhere that little voice in her head got very loud and much bolder than ever. You freaking idiot! You, know your in love with him. I am not! Yes, you are! Do you like the way he kisses? Ummm, yeah kind of..well actually a lot! But, don't tell him that! She yelled back into her head! Do, you think he's handsome? Of course he is! With those nice eyes, that prominent chin. Those lips, Those wonderful lips. What woman wouldn't find him attractive. Her evil thoughts made her look at all of the evil girls who were probably thinking the same thing. She cursed herself again. I am a strong independent woman. I do not want to settle down. I am perfectly fine being.........alone?

Miley kind of glossed over her teacher who appeared to be talking but she no longer heard him. She looked out towards the road she would be taking back to England. Alone! And to add insult to injury she saw more women lining up by that road too! She was so mad and angry! And pissy! Damn that man! I can't let him do this to me! Again in Miley's head. Where did that come from? Do this to me? What would he be doing again? She looked at that road again. Then she looked at the line of girls bisecting that road.

I'm at a crossroad. I could go back home right now. I can continue to be the best sword-fighter in the world. I can be the best Princess in the world too. I can prove that I'm more capable of doing the same job than any Prince. Any Prince! Except, it would be without Jake! And then everything broke apart. I'm not sure I want to do that anymore? I need to think. I need to clear my head. But these girls there all around trying to carouse with Jake. I can't let that happen. I can't because! Because! I'm not a hundred percent sure I'm in love with him. I'm not a hundred percent sure I want to marry him. I am two hundred percent sure of one thing though. I am interested in him. And it isn't for a sword fight anymore either. And all of these girls are in my way. I can't let it happen! I can't! But, I can't admit this to Jake. I can't! Hell he wouldn't even let me admit it anyway. He won't even see me! I need help. I need Lilly.

"Lilly?" Lilly turned her back to Miley. "Lilly?" Lilly started spinning around in place in a funny little circle to avoid facing Miley. Miley kept circling too, but Lilly maintained her lead. "Please talk to me?" Miley frustrated by her servant. "Fine!" "That's an order." Lilly froze coldly into position. Miley saw her cold face. "Lilly?" Miley decided to try a different tack and got on her knees and grabbed her by her waist. "I really, really need you."

"Fine!" She hissed. "What is it Miley?"

Miley goes, "look I know what your going to say but hear me out." "I can't let Jake marry anyone out of that whore line!"

"Finally your going to admit to him that you love him?" "That's what I'm talking about."

"No, Lilly I-I can't do that!"

"Than you can do it without me!" Miley held onto her by her waist as she started walking away.

"Lilly can't we compromise here." Lilly froze and Miley whispered something into her ear.

"Miley that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life!" Miley gave her that pleading needy puppy look and Lilly groused as she began to work on putting something together for Miley by morning.

* * *

Nico looked at his list as he walked down the line. "Please?" "Pick me!" "No, me!" "No, me!" Jake followed Nico along feeling both severely frustrated and irritated that it has come down to this.

I don't even have a chance to mourn my father and I have to run into this sideshow! "Excuse me what is your name?" Jake had addressed some of the more annoying ones in the line.

The first Princess proudly stated that she was, "Princess Sally."

"And yours?" "Princess Wendy."

"And yours?" "Princess Yolanda."

"Well your names alphabetically mean you should go to the back of the line!" "Sire, I don't remember....?" "Shhhhhh!" "Quiet Nico!" "I didn't, it's just they were really annoying and did you see how stupid they were they actually went in back of the line."

"Sire, pick me!" "No, me!" Jake just put his hand over his head. "Ugggh!" Just what I need more of the same. "Well, you could always go to Miley and"......Stop it Nico." "I don't need her waving her sword at me anymore full of the empty promise at the end of it." "What she did to me in the end was wrong." "I am going to have to hold my nose and just pick someone here and that is all there is to it!" "He continued to hear the annoying girls in the background." "God I hope I can hold my breath long enough with all of the holding my nose I'm going to have to do."

"Well we do have all week to do this Sire."

"Wonderful, Nico, does this make you happy to just ruin my week right up to and including my Coronation and beyond?"

Nico gave Jake a look. "Do you really want me to answer that one Sire?" Jake thought about it and just shook his head emphatically no.

**The next day:**

She looked into the mirror. She tried her best to give one of those Princessy smiles. She would put on the veil a little bit later, but so far not too bad Lilly. Not, too bad at all. I think this could pass for what those other stupid girls were wearing. As she looked up and down the Middle Eastern pink harem kind of outfit. I suppose Jake probably wouldn't pick me anyway. And I'm going to end up hurt. But this is worth a shot.

Hanna from Liverpool is going to get in line and we'll just have to see where we go from there. Miley covered her brunette locks with a blond wig adding the final touch, while Lilly just muttered to herself. "Hanna from Liverpool, what a preposterous name!" Where the hell did she come up with that one? I don't even want to know! Lilly just shook her head as she watched her incredibly dumb friend in yet another scheme that was surely doomed to a devastatingly spectacular failure!

Lilly after watching Hanna out of frustration just threw her hands in the air as she left in search of that tavern Oliver had been hanging out in lately. God I need a drink too. Hanna from Liverpool? Make that a double. You know what make that a triple, or whatever the hell is more than that! Grrr that stubborn Miley I'd like to kick her ass to Liverpool! Lilly tightened her hand into a fist.

Hanna from Liverpool after checking to make sure her harem outfit was on just right and finally placing the veil over her mouth and nose left her room as she looked for the line of girls. Unfortunately it didn't take too long as she saw it starting to snake around in a triple layer around the castle. Miley...errr Hanna cursed as once again she got into another line by Jake's court. God, it feels like I've spent half my time in Wales just waiting in line. Hopefully I get what I want this time. Miley/Hanna's mind did a pretzel twist of bizarre logic as she continued to wrestle with what exactly that would be..............

**--To Be Continued--**

**Disclaimer: Sally, Wendy and Yolanda are from the More than A Zombie Slayer episode of Hanna Montana and any similarity to anyone else's name was not intended in any way. I just thought I should say that just to make sure. Their really not even that important to the story I just thought up that little scene and I thought it was cute and I couldn't resist putting it in.**

**Author's Preview: Surprise! Bet you never thought Hanna was going to be in this story. Well she's in one more chapter anyway. You think she's going to get her man this time? You'll just have to wait till chapter 17 to find out. Oh and one other thing, I am starting to put some previews of this story on my profile in the Sword crossed Lovers section. You don't have to look at it. I kind of like that it's well hidden there. I think that's kind of funny. Just saying.**


	17. Chapter 17 Walking the Line

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's Note: Hardest chapter to write. That's why it took so long. ****Very important chapter and I finally did it. I finally managed to get a musical reference into the title of a chapter. Obviously the song is a Johnny Cash song, but you don't really have to listen to it to read this. Just in case you didn't know.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Walking the Line**

Lilly saw it. There it is. Ye Old English Tavern. Kind of reminds me of home. I see why Oliver chose this place. She stepped inside and there he was. Normally it would be a little bit too early to start drinking but these were special circumstances.

Lilly sat right next to Oliver. "I'll have what he's having."

Oliver noticed his love even through a mazey haze of rum, scotch and beer! "Hi, Lillay!" "How, you doing sweetie?" "Wheee!" He seemed to be flying his mug like it was a birdie.

Lilly grabbed his hand forcing him to land his birdie. "Oliver," she hissed. "How much have you been drinking?"

"Oh, a 1, umm a 1, umm honey what comes after 1 again?"

Lilly goes, "I want as much as he had!" Lilly's eyes widened as she saw 9 bottles literally plop down blocking the entire view of the bartender and the bar. Lilly asks Oliver. "So, your really doing all of this because of Miley?"

Oliver drunkenly swings his head slowly craning it towards Lilly. "Ummm, who?"

"Miley?" "Our friend." "You remember Miley, right?" "A stupendously stupid Princess kind of uses a sword a lot."

"Ohh, right yeah." "No, I'm drinking because we haven't really had any Lilly/Oliver time lately." "It's not her fault that you base being with me off of her."

"Oliver it's just, we are always going to have each other." "But my stupid friend is going to end up alone." "And that is why we came here to try to give her every opportunity to change that horrible future."

"So, why are you here instead of helping her than?"

Then as Lilly took a swig of ale just to swallow down what she was going to say next. "Because it's over!" "I have given up Oliver!" "I promise you I am never going to let Miley keep us apart again."

"So, what made you decide that?"

Lilly took another shot first. "It's she isn't just a mere idiot anymore." "She is a spectacular idiot." "Wait till you hear what stupid plan she has cooked up this time." "Hanna from Liverpool!"

"Umm, barkeep there's only 9 bottles here." "Stop holding out on us." Lilly gave a friendly wave trying to get his attention over all of the bottles already forming a crystalline wall.

"Hanna from Liverpool," Lilly just moaned it out. "God, she is so damned dumb sometimes." She took another swig. "Oliver. I swear after Jake makes his choice obviously bypassing Hanna from Stupidpool, I am never going to let her keep us apart again." "Right Oliver?" "Oliver?"

"Weeeeee!"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Hanna cursed. I am the greatest sword-fighter in the world and here I am dressed up just like these floozies! What the hell am I doing here? I feel so damned naked. As she looked herself over dressed in some type of harem outfit. She didn't care one way or the other about the outfit. It's just. I didn't bring my sword! I feel like I'm coming down with the shakes or something. That sword has been my whole world right up until I met Jake. And now. I find myself doing things I would never have thought possible in a million years. Why am I here again? Maybe I should just leave and call it a day. I mean outside of Lillian nobody knows I did this right? I still have deniability. It's just and she looked over the line. I do care about Jake and he shouldn't marry any of these women. They are not worthy of him. I have to talk some sense into him and I need to apologize to him too.

I suppose many of them might be considered pretty but Of course everyone was wearing a veil. Hanna thanked her lucky stars for that one. I don't know this is weird. I mean I want Jake to pick me, but what do I do if he does? Hell, what do I do if he doesn't? God, he could really hurt me right now, really, really badly.

"Hey, you?"

Hanna had pointed to herself asking if this woman who was right in front of her was talking to her.

"Yes you the new girl?"

"So, do you know anything about this King?" "I mean the only thing I know about him is he tried to win the hand of this one Princess." "Well actually she was more of this brutish, butch kind of Princess if you ask me." "I mean it's so obvious he must of really gotten tired of pursuing that horse-faced Princess." "He obviously wants a real lady now." She did a head bob for emphasis.

Miley, was burning up with outrage! I may look like Hanna, but this bitch was so damned lucky that when I reached for my sword it wasn't there. Slowly Hanna came back to herself giving a piercingly evil smile through her veil at this bitch! "So, what is your name friend?" Hanna tersed her words thankfully the veil covered her scowl. Thankfully she had kept her hands now balled into fists behind her back so that she wouldn't totally cold cock what's her name again?

"Oh my name is Mikayla." "Mikayla from Manchester." "I am a duchess, and many men have called me fair and sought my hand in marriage, but I held out hoping for a hero." "How about you?"

Hanna fumed! Was she talking to me? Just a second ago I was trying to figure out how I could kill her and make it look like an accident. She took a look at some other girl who kept prattling on and on about her name being Rachel from Winchester. And the long line of even stupider girls after her. No, that wouldn't be any good. Too many witnesses damn it!

Mikayla repeated. "So, what's your name don't be shy?" "Your kind of pretty yourself from what I can tell with these stupid veils." "I mean I'd rather go without them myself, but for some reason the royal announcement specifically called for us all to wear veils do you know why?"

Hanna who had been furious before felt that question momentarily cut through her anger. Yeah why is that she thought? "Oh, my name is Hanna." "Hanna from Liverpool." "I'm a...I'm a duchess too," she lied.

"Wow, I mean OK, maybe we could be friends when this is over." "I mean I'll admit the odds are really low either of us is going to get picked." "I mean come on there has to be easily at least hundreds of girls here in freaking veils." "I have no idea what criteria they could be possibly using to make their choice."

Mikayla gave Miley this awkward hug and Hanna who had her arms behind Mikayla fought hard to make sure her hands which had been creeping up slowly to strangle Mikayla slowly lowered so that there truly would be no harm no foul. And then girls started squealing interrupting the awkward hug. Obviously Jake must be getting closer. Mikayla jumped out of Hanna's arms and waved. "Pick me!" "Pick me!" Miley fumed as Rachel jumped in front of her too just like sheep. Well I am no one's sheep. I'm not going to do it. I don't care if he doesn't pick me. I still have my pride.

* * *

I scan the women in the line. Women from all realms and ways of life. Some are just a little bit older. Some, are just a little bit younger and of course none of them are Miley.

Jake fumed as Nico guided him down. God I have to get over her. Guards kept their distance just to watch to make sure the crowd of girls didn't get out of control. Why the hell were they all wearing veils? Nico did this. Why would he do this? I don't get it.

"Nico why did you ask these ladies to all wear veils again?"

Nico, hesitated. He didn't want to tell Jake the truth yet. This was one of his schemes. He was just hoping Jake remembered his training. All of it. "Well, I just thought it would give the women a form of anonymity." "Since your not going to be picking more than one of them, I assume the rest will be able to save face so to speak." Nico lied.

I looked the girls over some of them were rather quite beautiful. Yet still none of them fit my fancy. Not that I could really tell with these stupid veils. What's the purpose of a veil anyway? What is it like a jack 'n' the box? Surprise I know what my queen finally looks like! Oh, snap put the veil back on. I just don't get it. Why do I have to waste my time like this again? I guess coming off that waste of time loving a girl I could never have, what's the difference if I waste my time here too.

He was having a harder time than he thought he would as far as forgetting Miley was concerned. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He passed a couple of brunettes and a blond and for some reason it was like he could almost see her or something right in the line. But he just shook it away. Had to be my imagination.

Hanna stared stunned as Jake had just passed her. She hadn't seen him in just maybe a little over a day and a half and do I miss him or something? Well, one things for sure, he definitely just missed me she grumbled to herself. And the worse thing is I can't even bring myself to hop up and down like these other lunatics in line. As she felt Mikayla and Rachel just shoving literally in front pushing at the guards for Jake just to look at them.

Nico was disturbed. How, could Jake miss her. It was just so obvious she was right there. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he has gotten over her. But, he didn't even acknowledge her. Even if he's gotten over his feelings I trained him. He should have recognized her on sight?

"Sire, maybe you should look more that way." "I thought I saw some really pretty women with nice eyes back there." "And they were very well formed."

Jake brushed him aside. "I'm just walking down the line right now Nico." "This was your stupid idea, but don't presume to tell me how I'm going to handle this." Jake fumed. Why does this have to happen to me now? I just lost my father the other day. Miley left me with that cursed lie that she loved me and wanted to be with me and now here I am putting the final nail in that coffin sanctioning that lie forever. I wonder where Miley is anyway? I wonder if she's thinking about me even a little bit. I know she doesn't love me, but she did say she was fond of me. Maybe she's thinking about me at least a little bit?

Nico just stared at Jake flabbergasted. This is really going to suck if my own scheme explodes into my face. I swear if he picks the wrong stupid girl I am going to have to tell him about Miley myself.

Finally Jake did another pass heading back to the starting line. And he still had that funny feeling. It was like every once in a while he had spotted Miley for a second. I must be seeing things.

Nico again cursed as he passed by Miley once again. How could he miss her. And why doesn't that girl wave or something? Is she trying to get his attention or hide? I didn't teach her to be a coward! I guess she really is scared of one thing. I guess she really is scared of the feelings she has for Jake. Well she is going to have to get over it and what is wrong with Jake? I taught him better than that too.

Hanna knew she had been in line for hours, but hearing this stupid Mikayla prattling on and on about her future wedding to Jake and this other stupid idiot Rachel talking about the type of makeup and hair setting she was using made Hanna just want to scream! Never mind a veil, could they just put a sock in it? I don't just want to be picked by Jake because I care about him. I need Jake to pick me to get me away from these annoying bitches! I can't take it anymore! I just can't!

Jake walked past and this time something made him freeze right in front of.........................................................

Mikayla! She was just so giddy. While a storm cloud of anger and sadness threatened to overcast Hanna's day and possibly the rest of her life.

"So, what's your name sweetheart?" "Oh, oh, I know this!" Mikayla was so nervous she practically forgot her name as Jake immediately went down the line to................................................................

"Ahh what's your name?" And Hanna froze. He's actually talking to me. I just have to stay in character. Here goes nothing.

"Hanna," she blurted out! "Hanna from Liverpool!"

Jake heard a voice that was somehow familiar to him. He looked into her eyes and again the feeling didn't just go away it was becoming more and more intense. He just couldn't place it. He needed to know more.

"Right, Hanna." "So, your from Liverpool?" "I know a lot of good countrymen from Wales who live there." "That's a pretty nice place to live right?"

Hanna breathed a sigh of relief. This is Jake she was talking to. I like talking to him. And I'm glad he doesn't realize how humiliated I feel right now. I just want to get this over with.

Jake again was getting bored as he was about to leave and then he felt her hand grab his fitting perfectly inside. "Jake?" "Hold on!" Her voice as well as the electricity of her touch seemed to freeze him in place as he looked back to her once more.

"Yeah Liverpool is pretty nice." "I have a lot of family up there." "I have this cousin Anna who lives up there too and the farms are really nice up there during the harvest."

Jake seemed to stare at her inquisitively as if he were studying her face for some reason making Hanna more and more nervous by the second. What is he doing? Does he know? Does he suspect. Jake seemed to be staring swimming in her beautiful hauntingly familiar blue eyes for a while and then he shook the spell smirking a little. "Nice to meet you Hanna." "Hanna from Liverpool." "I'll keep you in mind, which I haven't made up yet." He bowed before her and when he got up and left Hanna felt like he had torn out her heart. I think I do want him to know it's me. But than he'll really hate me and not want anything to do with me. Whose stupid idea was this again?

Jake smirked and then he did his best to maintain his composure. Hanna from Liverpool? He just shook his head as he focused on what he intended to do now.

Now, Nico was really worried. What is he doing? I didn't raise an idiot. I could have maybe justified him not recognizing her before as she was kind of in the background of those other girls but he was talking to her. He got a good look he has to know right? He couldn't possibly be playing coy could he? I mean I would never think Jake would even try to do something like that. But I'd rather think that than him being that stone cold blind!

Jake again passed by. He froze. Hanna froze. He froze by Rachel!

Again Hanna felt the torture. Building. Why me? Why now? What is he doing? Does he know it's me or not? Is he messing with me? I mean maybe I even deserve this, but this is so cruel.

In the background she heard him asking that stupid twit of a girl Rachel what her name was and where she was from and blah, diddy blah, diddy blah! That girl really is lucky I didn't bring my sword! Grrr!

Jake was bored again as she kept prattling on about her makeup and her outfit.

He moved on and Hanna held her breath again as he walked next to her and..............

He continued on to Mikayla as Hanna felt her stomach do a flip. She felt like she was almost going to be sick.

"So, what was your name again?"

"Mikayla." "Mikayla from Manchester."

"Right?" "And so, do you know anything about me, or did you just go here hoping to marry a King?"

Hanna felt nauseous. Her eye roll was emphatic in her disdain for Mikayla and Jake even humoring this shrew! God, if he picks her. Just kill me Jake! I would rather just have someone run me through with a sword. Please not her. Anybody but her. Hell, I'll give my blessing for that stupid Rachel girl even. Please? Please not her?

"Well, I have heard you were the best Prince in Wales."

Jake added, "I am the only Prince in Wales."

"Right, right well I also heard you are really good at dueling and that you really took it to this annoyingly ugly butch girl from England." "And that you had her beat too, but you went easy on her." "How gallant and noble of you." Mikayla slipped off her veil revealing her pearly whites in a big broad smile. Mama taught me how to reel them in she thought confidently to herself! "See something you like, King Jake?" She did a little spin around showing off here wares.

Mikayla's really big sickening smile had Hanna's hands balled up into fists. She felt like a girl who had to go to the bathroom really, really bad and one more instant might make her explode and start a bar fight!

Nico stared coldly at this heinous witch of a woman who had spoken so badly about his young charge. Surely even if Jake is too stupid to notice Miley there, he will at least not pick that Devil-woman.

Jake's eyes hardened and then stared blankly registering what she just said. His eyes absentmindedly for some reason looked slightly to Hanna for a second and then he made up his mind as to what he was going to do now.

He carefully grabbed Mikayla gently.....by her hand. Giving her a big glowing warm smile. "Umm, I haven't decided yet, but could I talk to you more privately and discuss what kind of wife you would be for me if I chose you?"

Hanna's mouth just dropped like a stone. If it wasn't attached to her face it would have eaten the floor right then and there.

And poor Nico his jaw would have been bouncing right next door he was so stunned. What is he thinking? This is like the worse decision I have ever seen him make in my entire lifetime!

"Sire you can't!" "Wait!"

"Sire I really have to tell you." "You don't understand." "That girl back there is,".....And Jake covered Nico's mouth.

"Silence Nico!" "I don't want to hear it." "The girl I choose is my choice not yours." He put his mouth by Nico's ear whispering something to him. And then he waved and did a little coded signal towards the guards.

Jake walked with his arm around Mikayla as he walked with her towards one of his gates. "So, Mikayla how was your trip from Manchester over here?" "Did it go well for you?" Jake said it so sweetly.

Mikayla just glowed. I can't believe he picked me! I can't believe he picked me! She held on to him tightly as she knew this was her destiny!

Hanna was devastated as she stood on wobbly legs shakily. A lot of girls felt like leaving but apparently Nico had just made an announcement that Jake hadn't officially made his decision yet. But it didn't look good. As Hanna felt her tears flowing.

Nico went by her side grabbing her by her wrist. "You shouldn't have done it this way." "You should have just gone in line as yourself at least."

"Now, you tell me Nico." "And who cares he already picked that...that total bitch." She sobbed into Nico's arms. "

Miley I think you need to have a little bit more faith in Jake." "I have never seen him make a major decision wrong before." But he did bite his tongue at the thought that if he had made a wrong decision it did usually involve Miley. "Trust me just wait a little bit longer." He held her as she continued to cry in his arms. He also bit his tongue about something Jake told him. Something he wasn't supposed to tell her.

Jake was just looking into Mikayla's eyes as he had silently given a signal to his guards to open the gate. "You didn't answer my question." "Your trip how did it go?" He asked as sweetly as he could convey under the circumstances.

"Oh, it went fine." "Especially now that....."

"Shut up!" "Get the hell out of my Castle you Witch!" "And never come back in here again!" "Guards!" "Escort her out of here and make sure she is well on her way!"

Jake fumed as he watched that shrew leave. Allowing a smile to form only when he saw the horror stricken look in her eyes. No, matter his differences with Miley, he was not going to stand for anyone talking about her like that. That was good riddance indeed!

Hanna had long taken off her veil as her tears had soaked it so much that she might have drowned in them if she hadn't taken it off. She just stood there slumped over and totally defeated. Now, what do I do? I guess I should have know all along this wasn't going to end well. I suppose even if he knew it was me it wouldn't have ended well either. I really messed things up between us big time.

She kept her head down as she continued to await the forthcoming evil announcement that would totally ruin her life forever. Than she heard a very familiar voice.

"Hanna?"

She didn't dare look up. "I didn't pick that witch if that's what your thinking." Hanna sniffed as the news got slightly better.

"Actually she made me so angry I had her thrown out of my castle." And Hanna again felt herself not feeling so bad. "And also I think I've decided I want to get to know Hanna from Liverpool a little bit better."

She didn't even think anymore as she jumped into his arms in a fierce hug. "It's alright Hanna." "I promise everything is going to be OK." She sobbed as he held the pretty blond in his arms and stroked her gently along her neck.

She had been leaning into Jake as she watched him taking her to that room. The room she had never been in before. His actual bedroom. There was just something unsettling about that thought, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

All types of emotions kept running in her head. He might know. But, I'm not sure. He still called me Hanna. I mean it is obvious that shrew was kind of annoying so he threw her out. And maybe he's just such a nice guy he didn't want to do it publicly. But if he does know it's me then he did that in my face. Just to mess with me. And, I'm not sure I could handle that either.

Hanna continued to hang weakly into Jake's arms. As she cursed her weakness. I am too strong to be led around by some man. Even if I do like him. And can't stop thinking about him. I just like him and love has nothing to do with it that's all as she tried to talk over the voice in her head trying to contradict her at every turn. His very presence and just leaning into him was starting to cloud her judgement.

Jake guided her by a chair. "Here sit, lets talk." He walked up to her with his arms folded across his chest. He looked at the hauntingly beautiful eyes of Hanna from Liverpool. And then finally he decided what he needed to say.

"Did you really think you were going to fool me Miley?" "Of course I knew it was you, we were trained by Nico remember?" "I'm not going to deny it's the ony thing I ever looked at, but during a sword fight all I ever do is look at your eyes." "It's the giveaway before an attack." "I could recognize those beautiful eyes of yours anywhere."

"What were you thinking, Miley?" "Well, we're here now out with it."

Miley's jaw just dropped. Yes again. Jake must love doing that one to me. Because he keeps doing it to me all of the time as I stare into those green eyes of his with like nothing to say.

And then Jake waiting for her out of frustration put his hand into her hair and lovingly. "Get that stupid wig off your head you look so ridiculous in that!" He threw it disgustedly out the window.

Jake paced around and Miley with her disguise seemingly gone forever knew she was actually going to have to take responsibility for her own actions now.

"Jake!" "I'm sorry." "I know I shouldn't have done what I did at your father's death bed." She opened up her arms as if to hug him, but Jake kept his arms folded over his chest in an unwelcoming fashion.

"I don't know what to say Miley." "I mean really the damage is done." "If that's all you really came for I have to go back out there and find my wife now."

Miley saw Jake approaching the door and something snapped in her especially with that find a wife part. She ran and she was blocking Jake from crossing the door.

"Now, Miley unless you have something else to say I have to go."

"You didn't forgive me!"

"Fine I forgive you." Jake said in a kind of sarcastic didn't mean it voice.

He moved to the left and Miley matched him blocking his path again. He moved to the right and Miley matched him step for step.

"Miley get out of my way!"

"No, I'm not going to let you!" "None, of those women out there are worthy of you."

"Well thanks a lot Mommy, I don't recall asking you for permission Miley." "I already asked you to be my wife." "I learned my lesson now will you move out of the way so I can move on."

"No!" "I won't let you!" Miley cried with uncharacteristic emotions. Emotions she was just starting to tap into. If only she could figure out what exactly they were.

"Miley?" Jake grabbed her by her shoulders and Miley reacted with the typical loving way she normally reacts to Jake as she delivered a monkey toss pulling him forward with her foot against his stomach she flipped him over. Jake landed and rolled further back into his room.

"Miley I am done." "No, more duels!"

"I don't want to duel you either."

"Then what the hell are you doing Miley?"

"I don't know". She went for a judo toss, but this time Jake countered and reversed it landing on top of her with his arms holding her down by her wrists.

"Miley I don't want to fight anymore." "I need to find a woman I can love and who is willing to love me too." Jake released her wrists. He was about to get up when.... Miley's arms which had been poised to escape from Jake had suddenly grasped at the back of Jake's neck to keep him in place. Jake pondered if she was going to try to counter out of their position. He continued to stare mesmerized by her devastatingly beautiful blue eyes.

Miley stared at Jake's beautiful green eyes as she just sort of lay there gathering her breath. She had never been at such a loss as to what to do. She felt paralyzed and mesmerized by Jake's beautiful green eyes. She kind of liked Jake being on top of her at least sometimes. And then she saw a move Jake was going for that she didn't know a counter for as his warm soft lips slammed into hers and all she knew about anything faded away as her mouth parted like the sea welcoming him and asking for more. I heard him moan between my lips as I returned his kiss and I answered him back by giving him a real tongue lashing. But my fellow duelist was ready and deflected my tongue with his own. We were at stalemate again, except this time I think I'm liking this outcome much better. God, if this is what love feels like I want some more.

Jake felt overwhelmed with his passion for Miley as he felt her not only returning every kiss with an equally powerful kiss of her own, but then she had started using that tongue on him and he felt his undoing right then and there as his tongue met hers head on. Soon, even Jake had to back off just to gather some air and then he attacked her lips a new.

Jake greedily kissed her lips tugging at the bottom of her lips and then working his way at the top of her lips eliciting one moan after the other from Miley. His strong hands which had been gripping at her by her arms had started to cup against the back of her neck pulling her in tighter and tighter. Deepening the kiss. Soon his arms began to roam along her body and began playing with the little loop keeping her top in place.

Miley didn't know what hit her. She felt like she was on fire. On fire for Jake as her hands just stroked along the side of his face feeling a slight stubble and then she started to feel around and explore Jake cursing at the feel of his clothing blocking her path. She felt her hands slowly sliding underneath his shirt as if looking for something she had never felt before.

Miley's mouth opened up as Jake pulled away slightly for air and then he dove right back in again and Miley was there waiting for him as their lips collided again. Her lips grabbed a hold of his and she pulled and let go nipping slightly against his bottom lip eliciting a moan from Jake. The moan only encouraged Miley to try to get him to make that noise again as her lips grabbed and tugged at his upper lip and she nipped his upper lip on her way out. And once again she heard Jake moan and if Jake's mouth wasn't sliding over hers so fast and furiously maybe she might have been able to shake this rampaging desire that was suddenly overwhelming all of her senses. Her stupid rational thoughts were but a faded memory as her feelings turned to a more carnal nature.

During their passionate kiss Miley had slowly been finagling her hands underneath his shirt along his bare chest. And Jake's hand had sort of stopped her by her wrist as he slowly pulled away from her kiss. Miley felt so disappointed. Is that how it is. Was he just using me. And then she saw him throw his shirt somewhere and as she now some him bare-chested she literally just jumped his bones and was now in the top position as she started kissing him up and along his chest working her way back to his lips and when she finally got back Jake was waiting for her. Their lips collided again as they just continued to make out furiously on the floor. Miley continued to match Jake kiss for kiss and hand stroke for hand stroke. He rubbed her boobs slowly finagling his hands underneath her top and she started nibbling on the side of his neck. Jake moaned again and returned the favor nibbling against Miley's neck as Miley's moan was so loud that Jake almost looked back to see if anyone else was in the room that would notice. And than Miley pulled Jake back in and they just continued to go at it.

Jake again got off of her and Miley was disappointed until she felt him picking her up and he was taking her somewhere. And she peripherally saw where he was taking her. And she was very nervous. I'm not saying I love him. Hell, I'm not saying that I don't. But as I watch his bed approaching as he carries me along I realized regardless how I feel I am about to get laid right now. And if it had to be with anybody, I now know in my heart and soul, I want it to be with him. But is that a good enough reason to do this? I might get pregnant over this. But if I don't do this, some other girl is going to win him over, and then. And then I'll have nothing. I've decided I'm not going to stop him. I know he loves me and more importantly than that I think I'm in love with him too.

Jake threw her on the bed and as he advanced Miley threw her top somewhere. She had no idea where and she just didn't care. Jake eyed her beautiful mounds and it wasn't long before the both of them had collided once again. And this time Miley had to put her foot down and said something. "Hey, no fair." "I didn't bring my sword."

"I didn't bring mine either."

"Then I guess your just happy to see me than." She gave him a welcoming smile.

Jake answered her by showing just how happy he really was to see her and then the promise she gave to Jake's father came true. She had just become Jake's woman.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: I guess the only thing I can say is Miley and Jake are still in bed together in the next chapter. I'm fresh out of cliffies. Please tell me what you think. I was really worried about this chapter. I tried to put a lot of TLC into this chapter but it was very complicated. Especially when I had to have Jake pretend he didn't know Hanna was Miley. I almost was going to write two versions with a Jake POV at the bottom, but I didn't want to interfere with my chapter ending so you kind of have to figure out on your own when Jake actually figured it out. Also did anybody notice my slight tribute to Dancing with the Stars? **


	18. Chapter 18 Pillow Talk

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's Notes: Yes, this chapter is a very fluffy chapter. Hey haven't I earned the right to coast by now? I will still try to be funny when I can. And I will try to advance the plot. But I am definitely not going to scare you to death like I have maybe done in other chapters. Well, not until chapter 21 that is. But for now just relax and know that all of the characters are exactly where they should be.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Pillow Talk**

**Miley's bedroom in the castle:**

"Ohhh, my head." "What did we do last night?"

"What we should have done all along........Lilly!"

"I know, but uggh next time can we do it without the hangover?" "And the morning breath." "God, you stink of Ale Oliver."

"Well you don't exactly smell like a lilly either Lilly!"

"Wow, with sweet words like that one." "Gee I wonder why we still haven't gotten married yet?" "Hmpph!"

"Oh, come on Lilly, you know I love you." "You, know damned well the only reason we're not married right now is we're waiting for the dust to settle on the Miley situation!"

"I know." "And I love you too, but I repeat you really smell of booze can you please tell me that stuff pointing your mouth that way?"

"Yeah, just the way I like to profess my love to you." "Over yonder window break."

"Well if you wash up maybe we can do something that we actually remember!" Oliver immediately bolted for the Royal cistern. And Lillian was right on Oliver's tail.

**And of course in another Castle bedroom:**

Morning. I feel so good. So warm. So comfortable. This feels like such a good snuggly pillow. I wonder where daddy bought this one from? I snuggle tightly into the pillows strong arms wondering why some of this pillow seems to have a little bit of stubble? And why does this wonderful pillow feel so muscular and solid? And why do I feel some sort of appendage inside of me. What is that?

And with that I come awake slowly. My bleary vision forms as the light of the window lets me see where I am. And than it all comes back to me. I'm in bed with Jake. God, he's good looking even with his hair all crazily messed up. I guess I kind of did my part to that effect. Never mind a King coming. I think I came too. Now that I recall correctly we might have arrived and departed several times that night. I guess there's just no use pretending anymore that I'm not in love with Jake. Is there? If this isn't love, than Lilly really is right and I really have no idea what love is. One thing I know for certain he's going to have to sick the dogs on me to get me to pull out of this little predicament he has me in right now. This just feels so good lying here in his arms. Aww, he fell asleep inside of me. And you know something this is great. This is so great!

I finally won. I finally beat you in something Jake! I woke up first Jake. I knocked you right out! I wore you out with all of that wild, and crazy sex we had all night long. Ha, ha! But even though I beat you this time, I still love you so you don't have to worry there sleepy head. I feel my hand making the motion to caress his face and I pull back at the last second. This is still so new to me. I've never been in a relationship with a man before. I'm kind of scared of what's going to happen when he wakes up. I mean I'm not ashamed to let him know I love him. At least to a certain degree. But do I really want him to know how much I actually love him? All that power he might actually have over me, but it's just.....

He's so handsome. So, so handsome. I look at his sensual mouth slightly open and his lips look so lonely without me there and I feel myself being pulled down as we connect once again.

I kiss him deeply and passionately. "Jake!" "Ohhh, Jake!"

And a still very sleepy Jake calls back to me. "Miley!" "Ohh, Miley!" His eyes snap open slowly, "M-Miley?" With a mouthful of Miley's lips welcoming him out of his peaceful slumber.

And then all of those doubts I had at waking him up completely faded away as his grip started to tighten over me almost like he's scared I'm going to leave or something. No, chance of that happening as we go right back to where we left off last night. We start making love again. God I love this. I feel him turning me over as we trade places. He's on top this time. And there are no complaints here as his passion was penetrating me and completely enveloping me right to my core as I bucked along for another wonderful ride.

I couldn't even believe this. I had never woken up so happy in my life as the pretty Princess who I had completely fallen in love with was still with me. As I felt her mouth continuing to draw mine deeper into hers I moaned her name out between her lips and when I heard her cry out my name I was more than awake and game for another round with her. I completely gathered my strength as the cobwebs of sleep faded with my renewed passion. My passion for Miley. I flipped her over and once again had no problem showing her how happy I was that she was still here with me. I kept trying to press into her deeper and deeper as her kiss exploded all of my thoughts into wanton abandon. I felt like I was in the ride of my life. How long could I hold out, and then something magical happened......

I kind of felt like that last duel we were in. As he continued to thrust his sword against me. As much as I loved this my stamina was completely gone. I was so blissfully exhausted that I felt myself slowly starting to nod off. My eyes just felt so weary and heavy as I began to feel his release. As I lay my head on the pillow and the man I loved seemed to swallow me up mind body and soul I decided I loved him so much that I was just going to have to trust him as I succumbed to the sweet bliss of unconsciousness completely wrapped up in the strong arms of the man I loved.

Now she was all peaceful and beautiful sleeping against me. I have never been happier in my life. I can't believe that this fierce and stubborn girl finally gave up and allowed her heart to open up to me and to love. Or, at least I hope that's the case. I can never tell with Miley. One moment she'll be kissing me and the next she's planning which kick she wants to hit me with to win a duel. But I still can't help myself. I still love her. I don't really think she wants to try to hurt me anymore than I do when I counterattack her. I think it's just kind of almost a form of foreplay now. We just rev each other up get our heart pumping and then nobody won the fight and we have to have our release some other way. And here she is like a gentle sleeping beauty. I love you beautiful. I give her another little kiss lightly over her lips trying not to wake her up and than I lay my head back down next to hers still completely wrapped naked in her arms. All of the sudden I feel her slowly rolling me over in her sleep and she's laying her head back against my chest again. I wonder if she's still asleep and than I actually hear her light snoring. I guess there's my answer. I smile as I stroke her head lightly. She seems to nuzzle her head into my chest and then she goes still again. I'm very tired too. Since we came together last night she's really been wearing me out. I feel myself going back to sleep happily in her arms again.

* * *

Nico had to know, as he had taken a slight peak once there room had grown quiet. Just as a precaution to make sure they hadn't killed each other or something. They really had been loud at one particular period of time. Either they were in a really big fight that seemed to be shaking the walls or well......I'm too much of a gentleman to say specifically, but I didn't know it was possible to do that for that long.

"Sire, Princess are you two descent?" He whispered.

He took a peak and he saw the Princess's head appearing to be laying over Jake's chest just above their covers. They appeared to be asleep. He closed the door. Well my plan didn't go perfectly but at least what had to be done has finally been done. Nico closed the door and locked it tight. He tried his best to walk nonchalantly and then he couldn't help it as he gave a big fist pump. "Yes!" "Yes!" "Yes!" "Yes!" He was so excited he literally fell on the floor still pumping his fist. And then he saw this weird sight of Oliver followed by Lillian appearing to be slightly damp and running covered in nothing but towels.

Nico struggled trying to figure out what was wrong with that picture until finally it hit him what was wrong with that picture. I'm the only one who actually is married and I'm not getting laid. Now, where is my wife Helena when I need her! As he marched away, with a slight hint of a hop in it as the hard part was finally over.

* * *

Oliver and Lilly raced back into the room and then they noticed something. "Lilly why is your room so spic and span?" "We were only gone for mere minutes." "I know for a fact the rooms don't get cleaned by the servants until much later."

Lilly goes, "wait a second we didn't do it in?" "Did we Oliver?" Lilly asked sheepishly with the desire for sex almost extinguished, but they didn't care. Even if it had been Miley's room. They were too much in the mood to worry if Miley wasn't there than where could she have been as they dove under the unslept in covers determined not to let Miley keep them apart again.

* * *

Miley moaned again as she slowly aroused herself from another peaceful slumber. She could not recall ever sleeping this good in her life and then she realized yeah Jake put me to bed again. She nuzzled her face into his naked chest giving it a kiss or two, or more. But who's counting? And she slowly raised herself up managing to look at her handsome sweet King sleeping and hogging the whole pillow. But she didn't care. I like my pillow better anyway as she snuggles up to him again.

This felt so good. God, Jake you are spoiling me. I'm never going to get out of bed again if I have this waiting for me all of the time. She yelled at Jake in her head jokingly. Yeah, like I'm actually going to tell you that one Jake. She pecked against his lips again and Jake woke up again. And once again they started making love for a little bit. But this time they were just enjoying each others warmth and comfort as they slowly settled in now side by side.

"Jake?" She finally broke the silence tentatively.

"What is it Miley?"

"Was it good for you?"

"What do you think, Miley?" "Are you ready to go again?" He said it with a big giddy smile on his face.

Miley hugged him tightly. "Jake I think we need to talk."

And then Jake felt a slight bit of fear. Talking with Miley usually lead to most of their problems.

Miley saw Jake's frown. And she just started rubbing along his frown lines. "Jake you are still in love with me right?"

Jake smiled warmly. Of course I am beautiful. He went for a kiss but she stopped him and again he felt some concern.

"I just I needed to hear you say that to me again." "Because I've decided that the reason I've been crying and messing up so much for so many days now, has been my constant denials of how I actually feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me Miley?" "Do you love me?" Jake said it with a tentative smirk on his face, while he braced for her answer.

Miley smiled brightly reassuring Jake. "Didn't you hear me screaming yes enough last night, or even today for that matter?"

"Well, maybe I just want to hear you actually say it too."

"I love you Jake." "With all of my heart and soul." "And I actually just want to talk a little with you now, because I guess you probably realize I have come to a decision that had been a little bit hard in coming."

Miley shooed Jake away trying to get him to not playfully look down there after what she had just said. "No, I just mean I guess I'm ready to be your wife now if you still want me?"

"Of course I want to marry you Miley." "Don't you know how much you mean to me?"

"I guess I do, but our relationship is still kind of new and and I'm still trying to find reassurance that if I completely give myself over to you that I won't be making a mistake."

"Miley I love you and you better believe I'm never going to let you get away from me again!"

"That's good because as far as I'm concerned I am never going to leave your side again." "You are going to have to beat me in a sword fight to get rid of me now Jake!"

"And you thought I tried to throw our last duel."

"Yeah, well I think we both won now that we're finally together." "I just hope you never get angry at me again like you did afterwards." "I really need you in my life right now, Jake." Her brow frowned with concerns of that recent sad memory.

And Jake smiled as he caressed her forehead. "I love you Miley." "I really, really do." "I want us to be together for the rest of our lives and the only regrets I have ever had since I met you were the unfortunate times we ended up apart." "I don't want that to ever happen again."

"Me too Jake, but still I have some questions for you."

"Well go ahead lay them on me."

"Jake do you think I'll make you a good wife?"

"Of course you will." "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life." "You are so extraordinary." "Don't you realize how awesome you are?"

Miley's smile just broadened at his both sweet and wonderful words.

"And ummm, do you think I'll make a good Queen?" "I mean I barely know anything about Wales."

"Or Liverpool," Jake threw in jokingly as she hit him in the head with his pillow. "Hey I said no fighting."

"Well don't go making fun of me when I'm trying to figure out and plan our future together."

Jake stopped talking as he just smiled waiting and anticipating what other wonderful words were going to come out of her mouth.

Miley was waiting. "You didn't answer my question." "And don't go saying I didn't ask you the right one either Jake." "No, more word play with me I need straight answers."

"Miley, look since you seem to remember everything I've ever told you." "I told you since I first got to know you." "You were going to be an amazing Queen of England." "And yes your right you might not be that familiar with my Kingdom yet, but hell I mean at least that means you'll still need me for something."

"Among other things," as Miley's hand drifted to a sensually playful touch on a part of Jake's anatomy she was slowly starting to get more and more familiar with.

"Hey don't touch me there unless you mean to follow through with it."

"Well when we're done talking trust me Jake I am not through with you by a long shot."

"Oh really," Jake gave her a eyebrow wiggle as he approached and again Miley stopped him.

"I'm not done talking."

"Fine what else?"

"Jake do you think I'm going to be a good mother to your...."

"Our"....Jake corrected.

"Our children?"

"Of course you are." "I can't wait to see how good your going to be."

"I can't wait either Jake." And Jake was about to take her in his arms again, but she stopped him. "I'm still not done yet." "Two more questions and we're done talking."

Jake nodded as he quietly waited.

"Jake if I agree to marry you I don't want there to be any secrets between us." "OK?"

He nodded his agreement.

"So, coming back to our duels."

Jake just covered his face with another pillow! "Oh, no not again!" He shouted exasperated with his mouth muffled by the pillow.

"Jake wait hold on." She grabbed for his pillow trying to see his face again. He gave in reluctantly. "No, I'm not exactly asking you for another one." "Maybe later," she teased as his pillow went back over his head.

"Jake no, it isn't about that." "I just was curious." "I mean I know you gave it your all to win me."

"I did believe me I did."

"But did you possibly hold back at least a little?" "Maybe because you love me."

Jake shook his head firmly saying, "No!"

"Were there any moves you didn't use maybe for whatever reason?"

"Miley....I..umm..."

"Jake I want the truth." "Your future wife can tell when your not telling the truth."

"Yeah, I noticed when I was pretending you were Hanna from Liverpool how dead on you are."

"Hey do you want to sleep by yourself or something?" "I'll be having none of that now answer the question."

"Fine maybe there were a couple moves." "Nothing that fancy except, well never mind."

"Hey, I'll be having none of that." "What is the move?"

"Miley it's a really dangerous move." "I almost broke Nico's arms when I came up with it."

"I don't care show me."

"Miley did you hear a word I just told you?" "I don't want to hurt you."

"Just show me how to do it." "Gently Jake!" "I'm a quick study."

"Miley you really shouldn't be using a move like that."

"I don't care show me right now."

They both get up. And they both smile brightly as they stare at each other completely au naturale.

"But first put some clothes on Jake before I ravash you again!"

"Now, what kind of incentive is that one Miley?"

"How about this one?" "Show me your move and I promise you that my next move will be me personally dragging your ass back into bed and we will start right back up where we left off."

Jake smiled broadly. "Did I ever tell you I love the way you think sometimes."

* * *

Lilly and Oliver had exhausted themselves after letting out all of that sexual tension and frustration from weeks of their stupid friend's resistance to her feelings for Jake.

Speaking of which. "Oliver I guess now that we're done maybe we should make sure we didn't actually wake up in Miley's room after our hangover." "Otherwise." "Where the hell is Miley or Hanna or whatever the hell name she's going by now?" Lilly just shook her head as it was almost like Miley was always casting a heavy shadow even with her own love life with Oliver.

They walked to Miley's room which was a jar. And there was their clothing from last night thrown all over the floor.

"Oh, boy!" "That means Miley never came back." Lilly stated this looking to Oliver for answers.

"You don't possibly think Hanna actually is going to be Jake's Queen or something do you Lilly?"

"Are you kidding me Oliver?" "Don't make me laugh." "It's just if she isn't either she's still in that stupid line or do you think she gave up and went home instead?"

Oliver just shook his head. "If there is one thing I know about Miley is that she never gives up!" "Never!"

* * *

"I give up!" Miley tapped out as Jake had her arm immobilized with his legs lightly over her neck and slightly over her chest. "OK, Jake I get the idea." "Now, it's my turn to show you my move." And Jake smiled broadly in her face as he expected maybe something fun out of Miley, but he never really could read her completely. Maybe she still does have her mind on dueling. Miley swept his legs with a back kick and Jake expected an attack and then she pressed her lips firmly into his again and Jake liked her move a lot better than his. It was much, much better.

But before they went all of the way Miley stopped. "Jake one more thing before we go back to the make the baby position."

Jake smirked playfully at her description of what they had been doing. "Well, what is it sweetheart?"

"When are we getting married Jake?" "I mean maybe we could do it later tonight?" Miley asked like it wasn't that big a deal.

Jake shook his head. "No, honey." "I do love you." "And I fully intend to marry you, but after my Coronation we are going to have to go back to your father and I'll ask him the right way for your hand in marriage." "Now, is that OK with you Miley?"

"Well actually there is one more little thing." "Is it possible to speed up your coronation so we can go home and get married quicker?" She gave him this really cute and hopeful smile.

"You know Miley." "That might really, really be hard for me."

"Really, how so?" Miley's smile disappeared.

"Well you see I may have to consult with the King first." "Oh wait a minute that would be me." "So let me weigh the pros and cons." "Lets see a very pretty woman who I love more than life itself wants to marry me quicker." "Obviously a pro." "The only con."

"There is a con to that Jake?" Miley gave him a little skeptical smirk.

"Yeah the only con is we won't be in the......make the baby position....during the time I make the arrangements."

"Darn, I guess I'll have to suffer it Jake." "Just promise to come back soon to me." "I'll be waiting." Miley smiled and gave him a wink. She had never seen that boy move that fast before. Even during their duels. Men their all alike. Always thinking about one thing. At least I know that this time it's for me. God I love him!

As Miley sat in Jake's, I mean our bed out of sheer boredom she started thinking of her best friend Lilly. Gee I wonder how I'm going to tell this one to Lilly? She is so going to be like I so told you so. And she's been messing with me for more than a week. Even though I am totally in love with Jake, do I really want to give her the satisfaction? But, if I try to hide this from her what could I actually say? Well you see I'm still not quite in love with Jake yet, but I am having his baby. And if I don't we'll probably try again the next time we go to bed together. Yes, Lillian I am so not in love with Jake, oh by the way we're probably getting married next Tuesday so you might look out for that. But in love with Jake..pffft. Lillian please. Just because I'm having mind-blowing sex with him all of the time now and am about to agree to be his Queen. And you call me crazy Lillian. As if? No, Lillian maybe I'll admit I love him let me see maybe by my second or third child with Jake. Yeah that seems about right.

As Miley laughed along with her imaginary conversation she saw Jake zoom back in.

"So?"

"Well, I couldn't find Nico apparently he took the day off, but I did have my scribe Daniel write out my new commands to be sent to the planners of the event and I put the royal seal on it and it won't be tomorrow, because I have to do something, but the day after that."

"Jake will you just go back into bed with me already I'm starting to get cold again."

"We couldn't have that now could we?"

"Jakey I'm waiting."

Jake dove in and...... "Hey no wonder your so cold your not wearing anything."

"That's what I have you for," as she pulled him down by his neck completely covering her body. He kissed her very deeply. His warm lips ended any further conversations for the rest of the day. They closed their day just the way they started it falling asleep in each other's arms after a long exertion in the make the baby position of course.

* * *

Lilly and Oliver walked throughout the castle frustrated. "Where is she?" "The decision apparently from what I can tell has already been made." "The line of maidens is gone." "You don't possibly think that Hanna and Jake....?" Oliver left his question unfinished for Lilly to fill in the blank.

"Don't be silly I think a more plausible thing would be she gave up and went home out of pure humiliation, Oliver."

"By herself Lilly?" "Maybe she's just hiding from us because she's embarrassed."

"And where would she be than?"

"I have no idea." "I just wonder where Nico went." "I bet he knows."

* * *

**Nico's Home**

"Helena I'm home."

"Yes, you are darling and...?" She kind of asked hoping for the best.

"I finally fixed that problem that was keeping me from you."

"Well come here than honey." "I've been waiting."

"Time for bed!"

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: So, tell me what you think now that this story is starting to wind down before the epic chapter 21 finale where I will make my last final attempt to surpass which ever chapter was your personal favorite . Also, one other note about this chapter. I know there are no eating scenes and drinking scenes. It would have interrupted the flow of the story. It had to have happened at some point in time obviously, but it just would have interrupted the story, so I simply am asking you to suspend the disbelief.**

**Now as far as the next Chapter it probably will contain the Coronation. I'm still working out some logistical things. Can you believe it just 3 chapters left?**


	19. Chapter 19 Building a Mystery

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33 **

**Author's Notes: Well Happy Holidays and a Happy New year. Not only is this tricky chapter done. The entire story is done too. So ignoring my previous math there are three more chapters after this one officially in the books. I know I made you wait a little bit(Hey I did write three chapters for this story during that time). I at first thought this might be just a throw away filler chapter, but I did try to do something more with it. I hope it turned out OK. And once again I got a chapter title to be based off of a song again. Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Building A Mystery**

Jake slowly awoke with a start. He felt a very sexy naked woman spooning over him. And he grinned knowing he was very lucky. And not just because she was still here with him either.

He was very lucky she had fallen asleep in that position, because if she was pressing herself down on him in any other way he would have no ability to sneak out without continuing where they had left off for well over a day now.

I have to get up! I have to get up! I need to think of something to distract me from the sexy woman in my arms. Nico Noricelli naked! Nico Noricelli naked! Even that was barely cutting through the fog of his temptation as he glumly managed to lift his forearm which had been so comfortably nestled just underneath her bosoms. Alright I just have to get out of this bed without having more sex with Miley because I have something very important to do today. And I left today open for that very reason.

Jake just tried his best to keep his eyes away from any of the temptingly sexy naked parts of Miley as he carefully, and very slowly slid out from underneath Miley who seemed to be sleeping like a baby.

Jake couldn't help smiling at how beautiful she was even with her hair run completely amuck. And that smile on her face almost made him want to go back in and inquire if he had put it there himself. But alas I have to go and do this thing. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to get it done before she wakes up. Jake turned around and looked for some clothes and gathered up and packed some supplies for his little trip.

As if on cue almost by the simple absence of his presence, Miley started to move. Miley in her sleep for some reason started to feel cold. She turned over reaching down comfortably to her wonderful pillow. It felt so good, so warm. And then she realized something it was an actual pillow! Even though this isn't Jake it does kind of smell like him as a sleepy smile formed as she slowly began to stir from her slumber.

Miley's eyes were struggling to focus, God, how early is it anyway as she continued to reach around as if looking for something she may have misplaced? Miley with a yawn started looking around for Jake. Where is he? Where did he go? And than she noticed by the candle lights that Jake was still in his room getting dressed. Is he leaving me? What the hell is he doing?

"Jake?"

"Oh, Miley, I didn't mean to wake you up." "Go back to sleep." "I have to do something." He sat by the side of their bed and caressed her face.

"What?" "What do you have to do Jake at?" "At the Dead of the Dawn!" "Even the grass isn't awake yet." "More important than that you seemed to have forgotten to tell me.......?" She left it unsaid hoping Jake would fill in the blank.

"Well, I mean it's not exactly a secret, it's just I didn't think you'd really want to come with me to do this." "Would you Miley?"

"Do, what exactly Jake?" She said worrying what exactly this strange man who she had just started sleeping with recently had in store for her now.

"Your going to have to come with me to find out." He extended his hand out to Miley giving a mischievous, devilish little half smirk. "And I mean you don't have to go with me if you don't want to."

"Who, said I didn't want to." "I am a part of your life now Jake." "You, have to communicate these things to me." "Of course I want to." "Just give me a second to get ready?" "OK Jake?"

"Just hurry up OK, sweetheart?"

Miley looked at a mirror, well I hope he isn't taking me to a ball or something, God I look like a mess. She frowned realizing the knots in her hair were not going to be fixed without Lilly's magic touch. Than she focused on her real concern. What exactly is he intending to do? Why the secrecy? He's being strange and weird again. Just like when I first met him. And I hate to admit it, but he keeps sucking me in more and more with all of his mysterious ways, but come on already I agreed to marry him already he doesn't exactly need to hook me in any further. I hate to admit it but now that I think about it the mystery of Jake is probably what got me on this road to falling in love with him in the first place. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what Jake has in store for me this time. I hope it's worth this kind of buildup. I mean the grass really is still asleep. She started putting on the only clothes she had available in Jake's room. The Harem outfit she put it on with a sigh.

"So what do you think?" She gave him a sleepy pose.

Jake frowned. "No, that won't do at all, you'll catch cold in that."

"Well a little help here Jake." "Tell me what I need to do." "Or better yet just tell me where we're going."

"No, it's a surprise." "You still can back out if you want to." "But if your going don't you have any other clothes?"

"Well normally Lillian my servant dresses me."

"So, why don't we go over to her and ask....?"

"Jake don't go there." She said hoping he would leave it like that.

"Oh, looks like I'm not the only one with secrets in this relationship." "So, I take it you want a quid pro quo than, Miley?"

"A quid pro who?" "In the King's English, Jake!"

"My secret for yours." "Fine, you'll tell me later too." "So, I guess I'm going to have to resort to plan B than."

"Plan B?"

"Come on!" He grabbed Miley's wrist and led her out the door.

**Meanwhile:**

"I couldn't sleep a wink Oliver," Lilly complained! "I swear she's doing it to us again." "She's keeping us apart!" "What if something bad happened to her?" "I mean she's still my best friend Oliver." "You don't think she'd do something drastic if Jake didn't pick her do you?" She continued to clutch at the blond wig they had found outside the castle wall the previous day. She was really frightened for Miley.

"Lilly, come on this is Miley we're talking about." "Even if he didn't pick her you know damned well if for no other reason." "She wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction of falling apart over him."

"But Oliver she has been falling apart over him." "I'm not sure she can even live without him anymore." "I'm really worried." "Never mind sleeping with you." "I'm not sure I can even sleep at all until we find out what happened to her."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." "Nico took off yesterday but I heard he will probably come back later to check in." "I'm sure if anyone knows it's him."

"But I can't wait until then." "I mean from what I heard the Coronation is tomorrow." "You mean to tell me no one in this entire castle knows who he chose yet." "I need to know Oliver!" "As soon as first light comes I want you and me to start asking around." "Someone has to know something, right Oliver?" "Oliver?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Lilly wrapped her arms to her chest out of frustration. With Oliver now asleep she was going to have to fret alone now at least until first light. God, that Miley is driving me crazy! Where the hell are you? God, I hope your not doing something stupid!

**Meanwhile:**

Miley felt really weird as Jake seemed to be guiding her almost secretly through his castle. At first when she saw him peaking behind corridors before tiptoeing through them she thought he was being funny. He is the King? This is still his Castle right? What the hell is going on?

Jake felt very fortunate that the guards had obeyed and were not watching his room. Good it was going to help them to sneak out of here with as little complications as possible. Finally he guided Miley to the room he was looking for. "Sarah?" He whispered. "You awake?" "I need you." He was about to knock when the door swung open.

"My, Lord," she said full of energy! Sarah curtsied before her King awaiting for his orders.

"Your up at this time of day what's wrong with you?" Jake said this with a sarcastic laugh, while Miley's eyes rolled in the distance of mere inches and a couple of steps.

"Well, as you know my Lord the early bird gets the worm of course." "The day is so very precious and so many things can be accomplished with such an early start to the wonder of the magnificence of life and all it has to offer." "I usually have so many of my duties already done even before the welcoming of the glorious Sunrise over the horizon."

Jake smiled as his servant Sarah never changed. So formal. Such a firm believer in mother nature and naturalism. Luckily she was good for other things to. "Ahh, Sarah I guess being that you are such an early riser I need you to do something for well I guess you get to find out first." "This is my future Queen that I will be presenting tomorrow at my coronation." "Millory from the House of Stewart in England."

Sarah smiled as she saw the lovely Millory as she frowned at the disheveled outfit she was wearing. She did a curtsy toward her future Queen too. "I am at your service my lady."

Jake interrupted. "Well Sarah I need you to get her something to wear to keep her warm and maybe a cloak with a hood in case it rains." "Also we need you to pack us some food for our trip." "Can you do that for me?"

"That's what I'm here for." "So, what trip are you taking my Lord?"

"I didn't say."

"No, you didn't."

"Good let's keep it that way." Jake knew telling her was the equivalent of shouting it over the mountaintops. She wasn't called Saint Sarah for nothing. The only secret she was going to keep was one she didn't know about. He smiled along as Miley fretted nervously as Sarah giddily went to her task at hand with a big smile on her face as she sized up Miley for some clothes to Jake's specifications.

Soon after Sarah had finished her tasks they were off and Miley was again being lead along slinking behind walls and corridors until finally he lead her over to an open window. She saw Jake actually scaling up and standing on the ledge of the window and he looked back to Miley extending his hand?

"Miley do you trust me?"

"Well outside of the fact that we both agreed to be honest with each other and you have me sneaking out of your castle before first light like we're common criminals and you now appear to want me to leap to my death with you out of a window....umm we're good!"

Miley saw his hand extended. And even though she was nervous, especially as she looked at the drop off below, but as she looked back into Jake's beautiful eyes she decided she trusted him. I mean he's still being ridiculous but I'll play along. Jake is not going to out brave me. I am going to call him out on this. She slowly cautiously moved her hand up until she felt his tight welcoming grip as he swept her into his arms.

He leaped!

Miley's stomach did a little flip as she saw them plunging down below to their certain death and than they started flying as she opened her eyes seeing Jake swinging off some sort of rope hooked to the side of the castle. They landed just clearing the moat on the other side.

Jake frowned at the landing which had barely cleared the moat. "Miley have you been picking up any weight," he teased. The elbow into his sternum came very fast and swiftly knocking Jake down to his knees.

"You were saying Jake?" Miley's elbow was cocked for a second blow just daring him to call her fat again.

"Umm he choked, well I didn't mean from eating Miley?"

"Well why did you have to say it that way?"

"Just I thought we were going to clear the moat a lot better than that, that's all."

"Hey it isn't my fault you weren't quite into the swing of things." "Maybe if you had told me I could have helped with the momentum." "I know a thing or two about repelling you know Jake!" "I am not the typical Princess you know!"

"I know Miley, look, I'm sorry." "I really do love you so much and you just." "You are just such a mystery to me sometimes."

Miley was exasperated as her jaw just dropped at the gall of this hypocrite complaining about me being mysterious. But quickly he grabbed her hand and started leading her off again. Miley glanced at his back pack and she rested her eyes on.... What the hell does he need the bow for an arrow for?

**Meanwhile:**

She could no longer wait for first light any longer. She had to know. Lilly had dragged Oliver out of bed as he mumbled sleepily towards the dinner hall hopefully for an early breakfast. Lilly was hoping somebody. Anybody was around who could tell her something. Anything.

She went there and she noticed one young man eating at the table. He looked kind of familiar. He looked just like.....

Oliver's eyes snapped open seeing.."Oh I know him." "Hi, Nicholas!"

"Ahh, do I know you?" "Isn't this a little bit early for eating."

"We could say the same thing about you." "And my name is Oliver by the way and this is Lilly." "We are guests in the castle and the Princess Millory's attendants."

"Oh, the strange woman who my King has repeatedly tried to woo in vain and was trained by my father?" "That Princess Millory?"

"Yeah, I guess." Oliver looked to Lilly who looked despondent as those words were not exactly reassuring that Jake had chosen her.

"So, you wouldn't happen to know who the King chose as his Queen yet would you?"

"Well, I was there, but it really has been kept a secret." "The only thing I know for sure was I saw him choose a woman with blond hair from the distance of my post." Nicholas went back to eating hoping they weren't going to say anything else to annoy him.

"So, Lilly I mean she was wearing a blond wig." "Maybe...?"

"She was Hanna from Liverpool for Christ's sake." "It was like the dumbest plan ever in the history of mankind."

"Well maybe her plan was just so stupid that it was too stupid too fail?"

"Now, did you hear how dumb you just sounded there Oliver?"

"Hey, the one thing I've come to know when it comes to Miley is you don't make a heck of a lot of money betting against her."

"Ollie, do you bet on her sword fights?"

"Well, I mean we do have to save up for our wedding and....mmmmmph!"

Nicholas got disgusted by those two kissing at the table as he quickly gathered his food and left muttering to himself about interlopers and common decency.

**Meanwhile:**

It hadn't been a long walk. The castle after all happened to be relatively close to the sea as the fishing industry was a vital part of the Kingdom's economy.

Jake lead along an exasperated Miley towards a small boat. Jake pointed to it. "Get in?"

Miley stared nervously with some reluctance. She hated to admit it, but she wasn't much of a fan of being on boats. But it was too late to turn back now and besides. She had to know. She had to as she took his hand and they settled into the boat. Jake started rowing them off to sea. Miley looked at Jake nervously with no clue what he was going to do next. Absentmindedly I guess Lilly must be doing fine. She's probably sleeping all peacefully and calm.

**Meanwhile:**

"Oliver look we have to find out what happened!" She was shaking Oliver almost as if some miraculous answer would come out of him the more she shook him. "We have to!" "Someone must know!" "Someone!"

"How about we ask her." Oliver said hoping to stop his woman from shaking him to death. "I think she's one of Jake's servants." "You and I both know they tend to find out about the secrets of the Kingdom first before anybody else."

"Ahh, excuse me my lady?"

"Oh, I am Sarah." "Who, would you be?"

"Oh, my name is Oliver and this is Lilly and we are servants of the Princess Millory Stewart and we were wondering if you knew where she might be." "We haven't seen her in a while and we are very worried."

"Oh, I saw her earlier today off to some mysterious thing with my King." "She is a little strange, but I guess she'll make a fine Queen."

Oliver froze in place and finally shook off the shock turning to Lilly. "Umm, Lilly are you OK?" "I mean that's good news right?" "Lilly?"

"**MILEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**," she shouted! The shout almost appeared to shake the walls of the castle.

**Meanwhile:**

"Jake did you say something?"

"No, why?"

"I thought I heard someone call my name for just a second." "That's just so weird."

Miley felt so good after eating. She had been so hungry. It was almost like she was.......

Finally Jake interrupted the silence.

"Well, Miley I'm going to tell you what's going on pretty soon." "I just need to find my father's favorite spot and I can drop anchor."

Soon they arrived at just the precise spot and Miley marvelled at the beautiful sunrise. If this stupid mystery wasn't weighing on her thoughts she could actually start to enjoy this moment with her lover. I mean this really is kind of romantic. I think. Not, that I'm the type of girl who would be moved by these things. I think. Well, I don't know. We'll see.

Jake started digging in his bag for two small urns laying them out on the boat while Miley continued to gaze at the wondrous sunrise. "You see the reason I left this day open is because today would have been the anniversary of my parents." "I saved some of the ashes of my father and I had saved some of the ashes of my mother Catherine."

Miley's jaw dropped a --freaking-- gain. She was so touched. Her eyes felt tears welling up at how touching this moment could be.

Jake went over to her taking Miley into his arms. "I don't think the best way to remember them is for me to keep them bottled up in my castle. First I want to put their ashes together so that they can be together forever and than I want their ashes to be carried by the sea in the very spot my father used to take me fishing when I was a boy." "I think that's what they would have wanted."

Miley's tears were still dripping by how surprising Jake can be sometimes. He really is a good guy. I guess that's why I trust him as she felt him putting the urns in her hands. And Miley looked to him questioningly?

"I want you to do it." "You mix the ashes." "They never really got to know you, but I think they would have loved you." "I know they would have."

"Jake, I can't do this." "This is so personal." "I mean." "Shouldn't you be doing this honor?" She shook her head no.

"Miley you are a part of my life now." "And I really did want to share this with you, I just thought you not being the typical Princess I just wasn't sure if something like this would mean anything to you."

"Mean anything to me! My God, Jake this is one of the most touching things I've ever heard in my life." "I--I can't do this." "Not, by myself.....?"

"Alright, how about we do it together?"

Miley smiled as that sounded like the most wonderful thing in the world to her ears. They combined the ashes of Jake's parents with a prayer in their hearts hoping the water would send their spirits to a happier place. And Miley was just so happy with only the tinge of sorrow at never having the chance to know his parents and then she looked back to Jake mere inches from her...

"So, Jake all of this mystery." "You got me all alone." "Quietly by the beautiful sea lighted by a gorgeous sunrise." "What are we going to do now?" Miley smiled teasingly closing her eyes and pursing her lips anticipating the most romantic big finish kisses ever and she waited...and waited..and waited for.....

Finally she opened one eye carefully and her mouth fell open again at what Jake was doing. She just gaped at him. I mean I'll admit he did take me on a fishing boat to his father's favorite fishing spot and I guess that bow of his could be used as a fishing pole........?

Jake was mostly oblivious to her, but as he looked back to her something made him worry, so he figured he should do some more explaining. "Hey, Miley you OK?" "Look I know maybe this might not be your thing, but this is kind of like my last real chance to do this." "My father used to take me out like this all of the time when I was little, but the one regret he used to have was we always had guards following us." "I just wanted to do this one more time before my Coronation where I probably won't be able to do this sort of thing ever again." "This is kind of a last hurrah for me." "I just love the peace and tranquility all alone at sea." "You know what I mean Miley?" "Miley?"

Miley fumed as all she wanted was a stinking kiss at that perfect moment and now all she had to look forward to was staring at the sea waiting for smelly fishies to come out. Just great! Just perfect, Jake! "Grrr......!"

"I think I caught one!" "Miley?"

"Grrrr..........!"

**Meanwhile:**

Nico had arrived and everyone was nervous as the royal couple had just disappeared in some mysterious trip that Sarah had vaguely mentioned with very few details.

"You don't think they would have eloped do you Nico," Oliver inquired? While a still totally shocked Lilly let him do all of the talking.

"No, I don't think so." "Jake knows better than that." "Where could he be?"

"I mean I don't pretend to know King Ryancrest that well from the few times that me and Lilly have seen him, but he really doesn't seem to be the type to do something on a whim." "I mean he hasn't done anything like this before has he, Oliver inquired?"

Nico's thoughts went back to a time when Jake was still a Prince and his father was full of health and than he remembered him sneaking off once and a while too... "Alright I think I know where he might be." "We're going to need a ship."

**Meanwhile:**

As Jake nervously looked to Miley who was giving him looks that seemed to border along being bored to almost being intensely pissed off. When he looked at her more deliberately she gave him a big toothy smile, but he knew better. He needed to get her away from whatever she was thinking and then he remembered. She owed him an explanation too.

"So, why exactly were you avoiding your servant Lillian again." "Come on Miley it's your turn." "I told you my secret." "It's time for yours." "Out with it!"

And those words immediately cut through the storm cloud over her head. Couldn't Jake go back to his stupid fishing she groused in her head? She saw his determined eyes and she knew she had to tell him....finally after staring a little bit longer she finally relented.

"It's just." "It's just she is more than just a servant to me." "She really is my best friend and I don't feel like going into too much details, but she was really laying into me for weeks just goofing on me about how much I loved you and I kept denying it." "And it really isn't my fault if I didn't realize it at the time." "I had never been in love before Jake, and I to be honest didn't really believe it really existed and now I have to swallow my pride and face her knowing smile and she's going to be like I so told you so on and on." "And she's right Jake, it's just uggh." "You just don't understand."

"The bravest woman I have ever seen who is always staring at death right in the face and laughing at it and she's scared of her servant giving her an I told you so?" "That isn't too hard to understand?" Jake gave her a very skeptical incredulous smile aimed point blank at Miley's beautiful face.

Miley was so frustrated and pissed. She just glared at him as Jake slowly advanced at her nervously. Miley started to frown. What is he doing now? She pondered.

Jake looked into her beautiful blue eyes guaging her and than those sweet lips of hers in that little pursed formation and he chanced a little kiss savoring the taste of her sweet mouth and pulled back to see what she was thinking.

Miley continued to frown. "Oh, like one little kiss is going to make up for it." "You ruined the moment Jake!" "It's over." "It's done!" "It's.... Mmmmmmmmm......"

Jake gave her a second kiss lingering a little longer and than pulling away with that cocky smile of his again. Miley angrily shoved Jake backwards as he winced landing still thankfully in the boat.

"You think just because you give me those sweet warm kisses your going to make it up to me," she shouted as she slowly advanced gazing at Jake, who's cocky smile had disappeared. She advanced closer and closer and than she couldn't fake it anymore as a huge smile appeared on her face. She dived in plunging her mouth into his in a fierce kiss. They had kissed for a couple minutes and than Jake barely managed to pull away in a gasp.

"Miley we really do have to be careful." "We don't exactly want to rock the boat." "We're one overboard away from losing the entire future of both of our Kingdoms."

Miley looked at Jake's handsome face and his tempting lips and the answer was at the tip of her tongue. "I don't care!" And than she gave him the answer with the tip of her tongue meeting his full on as they continued to make out furiously on the small boat as it slowly started to rock dangerously back and forth.

The ship had found the spot quickly with Nico's directions and soon they found their King and future Queen in a compromising position.

"Ummmm hmmmm....." Nico cleared his throat several times at the boat right by the starboard bow. "Errr, Sire?" "Is this a bad time?"

Miley was horrified at the sound of her teacher really close up and personal. She slowly got off of Jake. "Umm, hi!" She waved. "This isn't what it looks like." "Me and Jake." "Errr,, me and Jake were just," she looked down and picked up the fishy waving it for all to see. "Fishing?"

She looked up and right to Nico's right was Lilly staring down at her knowingly with a slight reproving glare.

Miley just covered her face in shame from that dreaded Lilly stare.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: Well three chapters are left in this story. They've all been written. The next one is called The Coronation. And what I've decided to do is something a little different. I could post these very quickly, but I may wait for some reviews first. It could be a couple of days, or longer it just depends on you!**


	20. Chapter 20 The Coronation

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author Notes: Well I was literally listening to Taylor Swift's "Love Story" song on almost a loop while writing chapter 19. Another song that I think would be perfect if this were a movie would be "Looking Through Your Eyes" from the Quest for Camelot soundtrack. I was listening to that song on a loop too. One other important note. I had originally intended to write a scene at the end of 19 where Miley meets Nico's family. But I preferred the ending I left off with better and the new opening I just wrote for this chapter. The meeting still happened, but I decided not to write it. I think the story runs smoother that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Coronation**

**A Lilly Moment:**

Lilly was still shaken and a little bit hurt as she continued to brush out the nearly impossible knots in Miley's hair as she prepared her for the Coronation of her future husband, Jake Ryancrest.

"Oww, easy on the hair Lilly!"

Normally Lilly was gentle with her hair but she was just so pissed and upset and angry. She was almost treating the brush like it was a sword of her own as she again swung the brush.

"Owww!" "Your still mad at me aren't you Lilly?" "Lilly?"

"I'm not talking to you." "And if I was talking to you." "I don't think you understand how much you hurt me." "You are more than just my Princess." "You are more than just a friend to me.' "You are like my sister and it wasn't just my fear of Jake rejecting you." 'I thought you might...might have done something drastic if he didn't choose you.' 'That you might not even be alive here for me to even brush out this little mess you weaved into your hair again!" Lilly sobbed.

Miley felt tears of her own leaking. Never mind the told you so. This was much worse. I hurt my best friend. Miley turned around hugging her and crying too. "I'm so, so sorry." "I didn't realize you thought I might actually, kill myself." "That is ridiculous that I would do that even for Jake, but I am so sorry." Miley hugged Lilly as they sobbed together.

"Well I am not over this Miley but I'll try my best for now." "I just need you to be more honest, OK?"

"OK, Lilly!"

**The Coronation Setting:**

Miley walked towards the window feeling awkward in the Pink rosary gown Lilly had stuffed her into. Yeah, I'm definitely not the typical Princess as she fumbled along in her heels. She looked out the window nervously . I know this is just a formality. This is more of a show than anything else, but still this is my future husband's Coronation and I'm kind of involved with this too as he is going to present me to his people for the very first time. God, I hope they don't hate me! She looked and marvelled at the scene.

Thousands of people had gathered. Trumpets were being sounded. There were banners with the lion symbol for Wales everywhere. The white and green striped red dragon flag was being waved by many people in the crowd as well. People were dancing and singing. Streamers were being propelled through the air. The floor outside had red carpeting everywhere. There was shouting and commotion throughout the great crowd. You could cut the excitement with a Sword. All of their eyes were focused on the canopy where Jake would receive his Coronation and than he would address the crowd and of course I would be introduced to the crowd for the first time and than I would have to address the crowd as well.

"Why do I have to do this again, Nico?" "I already am their King."

"Jake, the people want their ceremonies and their cake and they want to eat it too." "You, don't think the funeral of your father was going to give them the spirit of celebration they wanted as all of their hopes now rest upon your shoulders?"

"Alright my turn," as Miley grabbed Nico's hand to get his attention. "Nico why do I have to do this again?"

Nico sighed as he turned to Miley. "Because as excited as they are for the celebratory part of their new King they are even more excited to find out who he selected as his wife and their future Queen." "It gives them a comfort to know that there will be an orderly secession of authority continued through your line."

"No, I don't mean about presenting myself." "I just mean why do I have to speak too." "I don't know these people." "I don't really know too much about this Kingdom."

"Just talk about the things you know Princess." "Their not really worried about how much you know about their Kingdom." "Jake is their King they just want to know you are a good person with good intentions that can be trusted." "That's all."

Jake grabbed her from behind wrapping his strong arms over Miley's stomach. "It's going to be fine honey." "Hey aren't you my equal?" "Have you ever looked at a sword and been frightened before?" "Nothing bad is going to happen out there." "Just be yourself and I know their going to love you just as well." "Well almost as much as I do anyway."

Miley smiled feeling very reassured in Jake's comforting arms now followed by his comforting words. She turned around and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Thank you Jake." "I think your right." "I'm just glad your going first." She gave him a big toothy smile and a playful slap on his ass as he approached the canopy.

Jake smiled back at Miley at her last passing shot at him and she blew him a kiss, and he was happy to make the catch as the love he felt for this woman warmed his heart as he prepared to face his people once again. At least this time it would be for a happier occasion.

Nico was there along with several guards posed in place by the four corners of the pedestal. The High Priest brought forth a holy scroll as Jake touched it with his left hand while pledging over his heart with his right. The Priest gave his blessings and hope for a new and better tomorrow as Jake pledged to uphold justice and good will towards man. He would rule fairly and with honor.

Miley stared by the side of the curtain just beaming with happiness. He really looked regal and quite handsome up there. I would say he certainly looked like a King with those robes and there he goes. As she saw the Priest place the Crown officially over his head. Miley smiled. She felt someone gripping her by her side and she looked down. There was little Magdalena, Nico's daughter crying by her side.

Miley bent down over to her. "Why are you crying?" "This is a happy day isn't it?"

"That's why I'm crying." "He isn't just a King to me." "He's practically family in my household and even though our Country has gained a King I'm just scared he isn't going to have time for us anymore."

Miley gave her a warm smile. "I promise you." "I promise no matter what we will find time to see each other." "You are like my family too and we'll make time."

"You promise!"

"I promise." Magdalena extended a stitch of lavender thread to Miley. "What's that for?"

"A stitch of thread to entwine us in a covenant of course!"

"Oh, so I......?"

Magdalena guided Miley's pinky entwining it together. "Now, we have a covenant."

"No, problem." "I'm good for it!" Miley gave Magdalena a big smile while still the pesky girl seemed to eye her up and down like she was a welcher or something. But soon she relented and they embraced.

Nico smiled as he watched his daughter. To be honest they both were like daughters to him and seeing them like that put a little tear in his eye that he hoped nobody noticed as he quickly brushed it away and assumed his previous rigid stance.

Jake had no problem catching the tear coming out of Nico's eye through his peripheral vision and it touched him deeply and all of the enormity of this day as he went as close to the ledge as possible and licked his lips gathering his thoughts for his address to his people as their new King.

"My fellow citizens." "As I stand here before you as your new King faced with the enormity of the shadow of my father who ruled you with what I believe to be great honor, love, respect and dignity..."

....he paused and the crowd shouted in agreement...."God Bless His Soul was shouted out by the crowd!"

"Yeah, surely heaven is a greater place as I feel our great land is the lesser, but as your new King I will embrace my responsibility with the same honor and lessons that he taught me." "I will labor for the rest of my life to tip the balance back where our Kingdom is no longer the lesser for his loss and whether I ever achieve my father's past glories or not I pledge and I promise I will try to make our Country a better place." "A better Kingdom!" "God bless Wales!" "God Bless Wales!"

"God bless the King!" "God bless the King!" Was shouted back in response.

"I will fight for the Peace!" "This I pledge!" "I will fight against poverty and injustice." "This I pledge!" "I will try to make Wales as great a nation as is humanly possible and I hope when I am long and gone to pass an even better Country to my own children and their children's children.

"This brings me to the other news of the day." "I have chosen my future wife and your future Queen and in a few minutes I will present her before you all." "She is a very special and amazing woman." "I truly have never met any woman like her in the known realms."

"Her beauty without a single doubt is beyond measure and she truly takes my breath away, but more-so than that." "She has such a good heart." "She is truly a woman who has fought hard for what she believes in." "If any woman was capable of possibly being a King in her own right it would be her." "And I love her so very much for all of those things and more."

Miley sniffed and thankfully took Magdalena's handkerchief at Jake's sweet words.

Jake turned to her seeing his future wife crying as he beckoned her to approach.

Miley shook her head no!

Jake nodded his head yes and after she nodded her head no again he walked over to her and she gave in as he guided her by her hand to his side.

"My people I present to you the lovely Princess Millory Stewart of the house of Stewart who will be my wife relatively soon and your new Queen and one day in the distant future......"

"You'll be having a baby!" Someone in the crowd shouted out!

Jake smiled, while Miley blushed burying her face into Jake's shoulder shyly. "Well, I wasn't going there yet but that too." "But what I was trying to say is there is a great promise of the uniting of our Kingdom with hers and I thought besides her introductory speech she might say some things on that." "What do you say by that my love?"

Miley gave him a quick chaste kiss and whispered into his ears. "I am so going to get you for this."

"I'm counting on it," Jake teasingly whispered back as he backed away giving her some space for her spotlight.

Miley stared at the crowd. They certainly appeared to be much different by the light of day than when she had faced them at night over the somber occasion of their former King's passing.

"Great Citizens of Wales." "I truly feel humbled before you." "Now, people that know me would think I wouldn't be intimidated as I probably have dropped more Princes on their backside than the Black Plague!"

The crowd roared with laughter at her jest!

"Maybe I might be less intimidated by you great citizens if you all were to lift up your swords as one."

The swishing of swords extended as the people realized she was no ordinary Princess, she might actually in fact be better! You could feel a buzzing in the air like this was a great moment in their history.

After Miley and the crowd had raised their swords Jake and Nico did likewise joining in on the energy of the crowd and the moment. Even Nico's son Nicholas lifted his reluctantly of course just to match the excitement of the crowd. Lilly shrugged as her crazy friends actions were definitely becoming old hat for her while Oliver kept his sword sheathed lest she ask him for another sparring session.

"Yeah now I feel like I'm back at home." "Anyone want to win me now, she jested?" "Too late I've already been taken by your wonderful King!" She smiled. "Look getting serious for a moment you really are in fine hands with Jake as your King and I promise I will be by his side giving him both support and love as your future Queen." "And as he mentioned I am the promised heir apparent to my own Kingdom in England and one day and it will be a sad day, but if heaven forbid my father were to die I along with Jake would attain that Kingdom as well." "I hope to carry over Jake's ruler-ship here with England as we unite both Kingdoms into a United Kingdom." "God bless Wales!" "God bless England!" "I love you all!" She waved goodbye!

"God Save the Queen!" "God Save the Queen!" The people responded in kind.

Before she could leave Jake joined her back on the stage. "Hey, I was doing perfectly fine, Jake!"

"I know sweetheart, I just thought we should".........he turned back to the crowd in a loud voice. "You are all welcome to come to our after celebratory festival today, but immediately following my marriage to my beloved we'll definitely have another celebration that I promise will be big enough for two countries." He looked over to Miley. "If that's OK with you my love?" She answered him with a smile and they kissed briefly.

The crowd cheered as Jake and Miley waved goodbye.

**Coronation Concluded:**

**Afterwards:**

Jake had to talk to Nico just to make sure he tightened up security that things would run smooth for the brief time Jake would be gone. Of course some royal guards would escort Jake his fiancee and her friends back to England for the hopeful arrangement of marriage.

Than Jake winced as Nico's wife Helena faced him with her knowing look. She didn't say anything but her stare from her pale brown eyes told Jake what he had been doing to her and her household.

"Look, I know I've been keeping him from you and I'm sorry." "I really am." "I promise you, I am going to be married soon." "I'm going to assume the throne and he will of course still have his regular duties under my employ, but I won't be taking him for all hours of the day to watch over my Kingdom anymore." "OK?" Jake finished his speech defensively. He winced expecting her worst.

"My King, respectfully all I was going to do was wish you luck and I can't wait to go to your wedding." She gave a respectful bow. "I hope she truly makes you happy." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Relax, Jake, I swear you act like your a servant or something around my home." "You are a King, and you are like family in our household." "Please do not hurt me by saying it is otherwise."

Jake looked into her soulful eyes and gave her a big hug. "Of course not." "I just wanted you to know how I felt about you and I am quickly going to have to assume all of my duties but there will always be a big place not just for the duties of your husband and even your son Nicholas, but for your entire family in my heart."

Jake than turned to Nicholas. The young Squire. Soon to be a guard or a Knight. He wasn't necessarily the best sword-fighter he had ever seen. And sometimes that tongue of his would get him into trouble. But he definitely has heart and is a very determined young lad.

"So, she's taking you away from us, huh?"

"Who, Miley?"

"Yeah, I really don't understand why you chose her."

"Just look at her." "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Alright I'll admit maybe she is a fair lass, but she doesn't act her stature, Jake." "Are you sure that is what you really want." "I mean just the other day you went out and ran and rebelled out in the open sea." "Do you think your going to be able to do something like that again." "She is going to weigh you down." "They don't call it the ball and chain for nothing."

"First of all Nicholas, I suffer some of the things you say for the sake of your father." "But you really don't know what your talking about sometimes." "Yes, I did rebel slightly, but I took her with me." "And believe me I wouldn't have enjoyed that trip half as much if I didn't have her there to share it with." "I think when you grow older and wiser you'll start to understand."

"Well Mr. Old and Grey you are only two years older than me." "And fine, maybe you have no choice in the matter." "Maybe you do love her and as a King you had to pick someone as a wife and it was right this second, but you mean to tell me you won't miss being a bachelor just a little bit?"

Jake listened and then he took a look at Miley who seemed to be consumed with some interesting conversation with Nico's wife and then he looked back to Nicholas. "Look, I found the one." "I don't think you understand that yet." "I might only be 2 years older than you Nicholas, but I've seen more of the world than you have." "You see Miley and you keep putting her in that box." "That she is a woman she shouldn't be doing those sort of things." "And I don't think you realize how special and unique she truly is."

"Alright fine." "Your my King." "I suppose I have to respect the wise sage words of a freaking glorified teenager." "Look do whatever you want, I'm just saying you won't be able to say that I didn't warn you." "I definitely wouldn't miss your Wedding for the world." He smiled. He might disagree with Jake sometimes. But he respected him. Not, just as a King, but he had never seen a better sword-fighter in his life and I guess you could say compliments don't come easy from someone like me.

Jake smiled knowing that Nicholas wasn't really too bad a lad. He just lacked experience. Somehow I think he is going to be someone special. Maybe not now, but one day. I just have that feeling.

Meanwhile, Miley at the same time had been engrossed in a conversation with Helena Noricelli:

"So, any jitters as your Wedding day slowly approaches my Princess?"

"It's, well...." "Look, I don't just want to be married to Jake." "I literally can't wait for it." "I love him so much." "My biggest concern believe it or not is just maybe I won't be able to live up to it." "I'm scared to death that I'll disappoint Jake, or be a bad Queen, or set some bad example." "I feel I'm in these new waters, where I want to be more than what everyone else would require of a Queen, but I don't want to step over Jake's duties." "I want to raise the bar, but I don't want to be looked at as some interloper, or rebel." "I just feel I shouldn't have to be held back just because I'm a woman, and I think Jake will definitely give me some latitude." "I'm just scared." What If I mess up?" "If I do, it's almost like every woman did it through me." "I'm not really scared of being Jake's wife I'm kind of more scared of what I'll be doing as his Queen."

Helena smiled. "Or, you could always take up cooking and knitting right?"

Miley just shook her head. "I can drop my sword point right on the center of a royal coin from 50 feet, but I swear if I can't get a stinking thread through the eye of a needle at close range." "And as for my cooking ability."" Let's just say I burned water once." "Is that all the advice you have?"

"No." "Look my Princess, I understand you feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders." "Look Kingdoms are not built in a day." "And you will not be able to catapult women to a different level in a mere lifetime." "All you can do is be the best person flaws and all that you are capable of." "Be honorable and noble and your future husband is fairly intelligent for his age." "I wouldn't discount his advice and thoughts on things too quickly."

Miley smiled looking back at Jake giving him a little wave. He returned her smile with a wave of his own. "Yeah, he really is a good guy isn't he?" "I guess that's part of why I fell in love with him." "I don't think there is a man on this earth who could possibly come close to understanding who I really am." "Except him." "God, I wish we were already married, and we could get this over with!"

She took a look at Nico's wonderful family and than glimpsed back at the funny little girl Magdalena who immediately pointed over to her swinging thread and then back at Miley and herself again. As if to say you better hold up your end of the bargain! No, pressure Miley muttered under her breath! She nodded at Magdalena affirmatively once again and headed off to get ready for the morrow.

**The Next Morning:**

Once again Miley had an early day as everybody scrambled to get ready for their trip back........home? It's funny how now that I'm actually involved with Jake my home doesn't really feel like my home anymore. I never noticed it completely before but now that I know I'm in love with Jake, I guess in a way it kind of stopped being my home the minute he left it. God, I wonder what my father's going to say when I spring the latest news on him? But more importantly than that I feel a window closing in my life. And I'm not just talking about me being single, Or becoming Jake's Queen or the mother of his children. I mean am I ever going to get to use my sword again? I mean there is that other thing when it comes to my feelings for Jake. I guess in the back of my mind in the pros and cons of marrying Jake. I guess I would like to..... and than her hand absentmindedly tapped at her sword handle.

Jake saw the slight gleam of a sword by the light of the sunrise. Yeah here she comes. "I wonder what she's up to now?"

"Oliver?"

And as he turned around to face Miley his mouth fell open as he saw that very familiar look she usually gets when she wants to spar with him. God, why now? Why me?

Miley than gave him a very somber face. "Oliver I have some really bad news for you." "Really bad." "She gave him a quick hug." And than seeing Lilly fuming not too far away she ended it quickly.

Oliver braced himself. God, I hope this isn't going to hurt as much as the last time she teed off with her sword against the heavy bag. I can still feel the pain in my sternum from just the first shots.

"I am so sorry and I know this will probably dissapoint you greatly my friend, but I guess all good things have to eventually come to an end." "And well frankly I won't be needing you to spar with me anymore!"

Oliver's eyes brightened. A smile on his face. A song in his heart! It was like the Solstice came early! He could not recall ever hearing better news in his life. He was going to have to celebrate big time with Lilly. But first he assumed the fake sad position accepting this sad news, with a frown. "I'll do my best Miley and if you should ever need me again."...he left it open ended while he whispered "don't...please don't under his breath!"

"No, I won't and I knew you were going to take this hard, but unfortunately for you I have someone better in mind for my future sparring." She gave a big smile over to Jake who smiled back obliviously.

Oliver smiled along. "Does he know yet?"

"Oh, he will soon enough." "Very soon indeed!"

Jake watched Miley approaching and there was just something a little bit off with her smile. It was a hauntingly familiar look. She had given it to him many times before. The only thing he knew for certain was that she wanted something.

"So, Jake how about one time for the road?" "Huh, Jake?" "Huh?" She tapped at the sheath of his sword a few times with her own sword.

"Miley come on we have to leave early to get back to your Kingdom." "It takes a good day and a half by horse." "I mean we could always take a boat of course...?"

"No, no boats!" Miley had enough boat-lag to last her for several weeks. As well as her nauseated stomach. Or at least I hope that's from the boat. "No, boat Jake, but couldn't we just spar for a couple minutes?" "I mean I'm running out of time here Jake." "Everything is just moving so fast." "You, know as handsome as you are, I didn't just agree to marry you just because of your looks you know." She gave him her best seductive smile as she tapped at his sword again.

Jake stared at the puppy eyes and he knew he was in deep trouble. And it worked so fast on him too! As he reluctantly started pulling out his sword half way out of it's sheath and he saw Miley's sickeningly knowing gloating smile welcoming him.

"Just a sparring session Jake that's all." As she tried to coax his sword out all of the way with her reassuring words.

She nervously looked to Oliver and Lilly on the sidelines as they seemed to be doing some kind of happy dance for some reason. I suppose Oliver is taking it better than I had hoped as she stared back at Jake who almost had his sword out. Almost as she hoped and than.......

And than he started speaking again. "Fine Miley but remember this is just a short little spar." "Nothing fancy OK, Miley?"

"OK," and than she swung her sword hard at Jake and he blocked it and their exchanges went up well past 100 and Miley was bored. I need to do something more than this. I swear this is like when Nico was teaching me. I want something more.

And than she tried to kick him and he flipped over her kick and did a roll out. "Miley we're sparring and we're low on time we can't do a full out duel."

"Alright dear," she said with that glint in her eyes again.

Jake knew she was just yessing him at this point and she clanked swords with him again and she went to kick at his ribs, but he caught her leg with his hand and than she tried to kick him with her other leg and he ducked, but this time he leaped and tried to catch her. Which he did, but barely.

"Jake we're sparring stop acting like my husband and treat me like an opponent already........"

* * *

"So, Oliver are you going to miss this at least a little bit anyway?"

Oliver gave her a knowing smile as he lifted part of his shirt. "She did that to me two weeks ago, that was three weeks ago, and that was 4." "What do you think Lilly?" "The only hurting I want now is from you baby."

Lilly went in for a kiss but Oliver stopped her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we are going to leave pretty soon right?" "Maybe we should..?"

"Oh come on Oliver that sword fight between those two idiots might take an hour or two." "So...mmmmph?" Oliver slammed his lips into Lilly and that silenced the peanut gallery for a little while as they started making out.

**Meanwhile:**

"No, Miley." "Your the one that wanted to rush my Coronation to get married sooner." "We have to travel during the daylight hours." "We're going to get married soon and your getting a little too rough for just a sparring session."

"Oh, Jake how responsible of you." "You know this is your fault Jake."

"How is this my fault exactly?"

"You, know you fell in love with a crazy woman."

"And I don't regret it, but we really do have to go, OK honey?" "I promise you we'll do this again, but now really isn't the time or the place, OK honey?"

Miley sadly consented as she put her sword away. "I guess it's now or never Jake." She leaned into Jake giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as they finished their preparations to depart. Miley did feel a smile growing as she saw both Lilly and Oliver making out. Once again she had some sad news for them. They are going to have to quit making out in public and leave now. I wonder how their going to take this one?

**---To Be Continued---**

**Author's Preview: Next chapter is titled Jake and Miley's Journey. It's already written and I am probably holding out for 6 reviews even if their bad ones, or I might take a week to update it. This upcoming chapter is kind of like the prelude to my grand finale.**


	21. Chapter 21 Jake and Miley's Journey

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author notes: Well you can thank AprilRainer16 for coming through in the clutch so instead of posting on Monday the review minimum was reached so here is the next to last chapter in this story. This is a sequel of sorts to my chapter Miley's Journey. As well as my Prelude for the final chapter. This chapter was actually written before both chapters 19 and 20 so hopefully what I was trying to build up to in this chapter pays off. Tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Jake and Miley's Journey**

**The Trip:**

Oliver went towards their horse and there was Lilly looking for a boost as Oliver struggled to get her up with absolutely no leverage and she almost had it. Almost had it. And than Jake came along. "Here you go," giving her an extra push planting her comfortably against Oliver's back. She let out a little happy comfortable moan into Oliver's cape.

Miley saw Jake heading over to his steed and than she intercepted him blocking his way. "Umm, Miley I'm going to get my horse now." "Isn't that what you wanted?" "For us to leave sooner." "What's going on?"

"Well, I mean I can't ride a horse on my own." "Didn't you know that?"

Oliver's mouth was wide open as he looked at this spectacle and Lilly couldn't believe it either as her face was now dislodged where it had once been nestled comfortably against Oliver's back! They just gaped open mouthed.

"Than how exactly did you get here again, Miley?"

Miley's wheels were turning. "Umm, well you see." "A..actually Lilly knows how to ride a horse and just wants to be with her boyfriend." "But he actually helped me to ride my horse on the way over here last time." "So with your help I'm hoping I can return the favor." She gave him a big smile and leaned into his arm. She looked into his eyes to see if he bought it.

Jake just shrugged. "Then I guess you can just hop on back with me, right?" Miley gave him a big excited hug. As her happy thoughts just flowed with having Jake in her arms for the entire journey. This journey just keeps getting better and better all the time. I can't wait!

Lilly frowned at Miley lying like that. Now, normally she wouldn't have cared. I mean I actually want those two to make it, but I'm afraid payback's a bitch, and for all of the worry she put me through in the last couple days and her keeping me away from Oliver I know exactly what I'm going to have to do. I'm her best friend and I know her weaknesses. Lilly had both a sinister smile and giggle as she whispered her plan into Oliver's ear while they rode onward.

Miley moaned happily into Jake's back comfortably with her arms wrapped around his hard torso. She was just so happy and than she heard...

"God, Oliver that is just so hilarious," she gushed. "Look at those two." "Hey didn't Miley beat Nico in a horse race once, Oliver?"

"If I recall correctly it was twice and she smoked me a couple of times too, Lilly." "You remember that right honey?"

"Oh, absolutely." "Those really are pretty drapes hanging off of Jake like that." "They do appear to be quite clingy though wouldn't you say?" Lilly flashed a smile towards Miley after delivering another shot her way and than awaited Oliver's response.

"It doesn't matter Lilly I like my drapes much better."

"God, I love you Oliver!" Lilly just gushed from that sweet but perfect answer from her man.

Miley gritted her teeth as they started to mock her again. Their ruining everything!

Jake registered what they had just said and his smirk at Miley's now obvious lie was now very pronounced during their ride. "So, Miley how long have you been an expert horse-rider again?"

"Look, Jake maybe I just wanted to ride with you too." "Maybe I know a thing or two about riding." "Fine you got me."

"It's OK, sweetheart it's just you didn't have to lie about it."

"I know it's one of my failings Jake." "This relationship stuff is just kind of new to me." "I'm sorry."

"It's Ok, I like riding with you better too."

Miley moaned happily relaxing again with her face nuzzling into Jake's back and then......

"God, that is so funny." "Look at Miley Warrior Princess all limp and damsel in distressy against Jake."

"Good, one Oliver!" "I've never seen her so gagga over a guy before!" "It's just so funny!" They mocked on.

Miley had been fuming. This was so humiliating. Their ruining everything. Why are they doing this? I thought they wanted Jake and me to be together. Miley just glared at their sickeningly sweet smiles.

"Hey, Miley you OK back there?" Jake called out noticing her fidgetting around the same time as Oliver and Lilly's last remarks.

"Yes," she groused with gritted teeth. "It's just my friends are really hammering me with the I'm gagga over you and stuff."

"So, you aren't gagga over me?"

"Jake, it's just, I mean I love you." "And they know I love you." "But I do still have my pride and..and uggh can't they lay off just a little bit?"

**Finally after riding until nightfall....**

"Hey maybe we should stop here for the night and we'll keep riding at first light tomorrow?" Jake after issuing the request stopped his horse while Miley slid off easily with just a little bit more experience than she had feigned earlier as she literally did a flip off of the horse landing perfectly on her feet.

And of course a request coming from a King really isn't so Oliver parked right down in their spot with Jake's escort maintaining their distance and their protection for the ruler of their great nation.

Jake and Oliver started the fire, while Miley fumes at the overly chipper faced Lilly.

"Why are you doing this to me Lilly?" "I thought you wanted us together."

"I do want you together." "I just want you to admit how gagga in love you are with Jake."

"I love Jake isn't that enough for you?"

"Oh, come on Miley you are positively melting in his arms." "You are head over heels in love with him." "You aren't just in love with him." "You are in Loooooovvvvve with him!" "Come on say it with me!" "You are soooooo in looooove with Jake!" "Just like I am with my Ollie." "Isn't it great?"

"Look I do love Jake, but I mean you make it out like I couldn't go 5 minutes without him."

"Well if the boot fits Miley!"

"I so can go 5 minutes without him."

"I bet you, you can't even go one night without sleeping in his arms."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"I bet I can!"

"I bet you can't!"

"Fine I'll show you!"

"So, Oliver?" "Yawn!" "I am so, so tired." "Can we go to sleep in our sleeping bag now?"

"Of course we can baby!" Lilly slides spooning in after Oliver went into their sleeping bag with happy relish. Not only does she get to make love to Oliver finally without Miley interfering, but hell it was part of the payback! Lilly and Oliver's lips connected hard and full of passion as thoughts of Miley became a distant memory.

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of late we should head in too," Jake said with a fake yawn stretching out his arms. Jake went into his bag expecting Miley to join him and then.....

Miley went up to Jake sadly. "Jake, ummm I do love you and believe me there is nothing more that I would like to do than to join you in there, but I kind of am standing on my principles with Lilly's mocking and I need to sleep by myself just for tonight." She gave Jake a kiss on his cheek. And Jake caressed her face.

"I understand sweetie." "But, if you change your mind you know your always welcome in my arms." Miley sadly watched his welcoming arms as she pulled out her sleeping bag from the royal cart. She was glad the royal guards at least kept enough distance to not see me in my total humiliation.

She watched Lilly looking all cozy and warm in Oliver's arms as she settled into her sleeping bag. Her cold and lonely sleeping bag. Damn it! I hate this!

**5 Minutes later:**

God, this feels like 5 hours. Those two are all making love and stuff! Can't they get a room? Sheesh, she's all gagga over Oliver too! Except she doesn't care. She isn't embarrassed about it and, and....grrr my stupid pride! I just, I just don't want to give her the satisfaction! It's bad enough she already showed how stupid I was to not admitting my love for Jake, but now I have to admit that sometimes when I touch Jake my feelings for him are so intense that I literally feel like I'm melting in his arms. Grrr! I wish I was melting right now! I am so freaking cold!

Lilly and Oliver had literally exploded with passion nestled and compressed in their sleeping bags together. All of those days they had only been able to be with each other at a bare minimum had now given away to wild wanton abandon with the sweet taste of revenge and each other's lips echoing through the cold windy night!

Miley was just shivering in her sleeping bag futilely in that cold winter night. Alone with only her pride to give her any company!

**2 hours later:**

Miley had been completely miserable and sleepless in her sleeping bag. She heard Lilly and Oliver just making out and completely going at it until they had finally drifted silently to sleep. Miley miserably turned over and saw them all comfortable and warm nestled in snuggly in their bag. And than miserably she focused her eyes on the man she loved! Actually more like the man I looooooove! Fine I'm gagga over him. So, sue me! I feel so damned cold. And he looks so damned cute and handsome and sexy and lonesome in his sleeping bag. I mean Lilly and Oliver are asleep now, I mean what could it hurt? I mean even if she tells me so now, it will be after I wake up in Jake's arms and then we'll be back in my castle in no time after that!

Miley continued to stare longingly at Jake and she just couldn't take it anymore. She knew she was going to get no sleep whatsoever unless she did what she had to do.

She quietly slipped out and tip toed over to Jake's handsome profile. He looked devastatingly handsome by the open fire. And slowly she leaned in and started to whisper in Jake's ear.

"Jake? "Jake, ummm can I go in and sleep with you now?" She started to kiss him along his neck trying to wake him up and then nipping at Jake's ear did the trick as Jake's green eyes snapped open.

"Miley?" "...MMMMMMM?" Miley covered his mouth with her hand and whispered into his ear again.

"Jake look I can't go to sleep without you." "I admit it." "Look can I just slide in with you?"

Jake nodded. Miley slid under nuzzling her face into his neck and Jake moaned. Miley crawled her way back up whispering into Jake's ear again.

"Look we have to be very quiet." "I don't want Oliver and especially Lilly to wake up." "So, maybe some light kissing but our clothes have to stay on and definitely nothing below the belt OK Jake?"

Jake smiled nodding without a sound lest she start to get cold feet again.

Miley kissed Jake lightly and slowly and sensually. Their lips brushed and sweeped across repeatedly full of love if a little bit reserved lest things get to heated and they wake up Lilly and Oliver. They did a slow make out session. They did some slow, but careful grinding and it was over pretty fast. Miley who had been very cold and sleepy was all of the sudden very comfortably warm in Jake's arms. Soon she felt her head getting very heavy and her eyelids just closed happily in the bliss of slumber right where she was meant to be all along.

Jake smiled with this gorgeous angel who kept taking his breath away more and more with each passing of the day. That kind of was cruel of those two friends of her picking on her vanity. But, I guess their the one's who brought her to me in the first place so I can't be too upset with them. I truly have never been so happy in my entire life. "God I love you Miley!" He whispered into her hair. He lightly caressed Miley's head as she snored lightly into his shirt warming his chest with her breath. Jake had no problem closing his eyes awaiting for a very happy sleep to take him along for the journey too.

**Early morning:**

Lilly woke up chirping happily into Oliver's chest and then she looked over and Miley wasn't in her sleeping bag, but she knew exactly where she needed to look next. A big Cheshire smile colored her face as she saw Miley nestled into Jake's arms so comfortably.

"Oliver wake Up!" "You have to see this!"

Oliver woke up. "What is it Lilly?" "What do you want me to see?" "God, it's freaking dawn!" And then Oliver's smile plastered to give Lilly a matching set.

"Awww, don't they look so cute together, Ollie?"

"Yeah, they really do." "Do, you think we should ease up on them now?" "I think you proved your point Lilly."

"Yeah, I'm done." "I just wanted her to know how we felt sacrificing our feelings for each other just to get her to realize her feelings for Jake." "And I was not going to accept anything less than her total admittance of her feelings." "I think the confirmation is right there as plain as day."

"Well, I mean they still have their clothes on Lilly." "Well, I have a feeling that won't be staying that way for long." "Look at that cute smile on her face." "She looks like she's in ecstasy."

"Well, don't you want to feel some of that too, Lilly?"

"Not, now Oliver this is just too much fun." "We are like flies on the wall watching this stuff."

Jake slowly could not help feeling like someone was staring at him. His eyes snapped open. "What?" "What are you two looking at?"

"You two lovebirds of course!" Lilly said with glee as she focused her eyes on Miley's sleeping form.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jake said nonchalantly.

"Ohh, Jakey are you ready for some more?" Miley cooed groggily into Jake's ear still half asleep.

"Umm, I think Lilly and Oliver are ready too honey."

"What?" And with that Miley's eyes snapped open wide awake at Lilly and Oliver just staring down on them

"Heh, heh, heh!" "How, did I get here again?" "Really funny story Lilly." "Really!"

Miley got up carefully bracing herself for Lilly to do her worst and then...

Lilly gave Miley a big hug. "It's OK Miley." "We're done teasing you." "We just wanted you to realize what me and Oliver gave up for you two to be together and we don't want you half assing it." "We want you two to make it you are my best friend and I really am happy for you."

Oliver looks over to Jake and they shake hands. "Hey, Miley still is my bff but good luck with that."

Lilly and Miley both look towards Oliver now as a united front coldly at his last comment.

"Hey I was only kidding!" "Sheesh!" "Can't anyone here take a joke?"

After breakfast they quickly start riding again and arrive at Miley's castle in England by high noon.

**The Royal Court:**

Miley approaches with Jake on her right hand side just a couple steps behind her. Lilly and Oliver move over to watch the spectacle from the sidelines.

"So my rebellious daughter returns from her travels." "So you finally remembered you are the heir to my Kingdom?"

"Oh, you were actually serious about that father?" "Don't you have a male heir hiding around here somewhere?"

Jackson coldly stared from the side saying nothing. And he almost seemed sober for a change. That's just so weird.

King Robert Stewart stared at his son and then back at his rebellious daughter once again. "You certainly must remember I promised the throne to your future husband." "And than you decided to take a holiday abroad doing....?"

Miley looked over towards Jake who had been standing there beside her and she just pulled him by his hand to approach even closer. She whispered to Jake that she wanted him to speak for the both of them. She smiled nervously as Jake took a couple steps forward giving her father a respectful bow before speaking.

"My fellow King. I apologize that I kept your daughter so long from your Kingdom." "You, may have heard already, but my father's death coincided with her appearance and I became the King of my own nation officially and your daughter Millory gave me great honor with her presence during the tumultuous changes for my Country."

Robert Stewart studied him carefully just listening in. And he really was intrigued by his daughter who if he didn't know better, appeared to be even more enamored by Jake than the last time he saw them together. Dare he even hope!

Jake than bowed again now on one knee. "I humbly go before you, even though I may be a King too." "I humbly am here this day to ask for the hand of your lovely daughter Millory in marriage?"

Everyone went quiet. You could literally hear a pin drop. Anyone who was anyone who worked for King Robert Stewart was completely frozen in place at the strangest words they had heard in years.

Now, normally it would not be strange but of course they by now had become famous for the fighting Princess who would consent to be no man's woman. And here she stood now silently by this man's side as if in total agreement with this King's proposal. And then Princess Millory's hand reached out to entwine with Jake's and she bowed right by his side. Could this possibly be what it looks like?

King Stewart was dumbstruck! He was just holding his breath. Is this a dream or something? He had to ask just to be sure. "I must be getting old, could you ask me again in my good ear King Ryancrest?"

"I humbly ask for your lovely daughter Millory's hand in marriage and I offer you a dowry for her hand which my servants will present to you right now." They carried over a heavy chest full of gold, right in front of Jake and backed away quickly.

"And you my daughter what do you say by this?" He asked it worriedly. She had never bowed with a form of almost dare he say respect before his thrown ever.

"Father, Jake was speaking for me too, but I'll ask you too if that's what you want me to do." "Father I'm in love with him." "I want to be Jake's Queen." "Please will you honor his request as well as my own?"

"Both of my ears must not be working did you just state you wanted to get married daughter?"

"Yes, I'll repeat myself again, will you honor my request to marry King Ryancrest?" She said it still full of hope. Nothing bad had really happened yet. Maybe she really didn't have anything to worry about.

And then.

"And what exactly would you say if I told you the answer was no?"

Miley angrily stood on her feet defiantly right in front of Jake! "I would tell you to go to hell and I'm marrying him anyway you son of a....."

"Silence!" Miley listened but her angry eyes were intense and her sword was already out of it's sheath and firmly in hand.

"Relax!" "Take it easy daughter I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing this in jest or something." "Of course I approve of your marriage." "Guards, Servants you heard my daughter what are you waiting for?" "Heather, Lilly you have a Wedding to arrange!" "My daughter you have made me so happy, you.....?" She had already left with Jake in hand once she had heard what she needed to hear!

Miley just held Jake's hand happily as she slowly guides him to her room for the first time. It's official! Now, we can just be together! This is just so great!

Jake felt happy as his memory went back to a time when she had guided him like this before in this very castle pre-relationship.

"Well here it is." Miley leaned her back into her door as Jake looked into her eyes and deciding that Miley's lips appeared to be on the menu he quickly gave her a big kiss.

Miley smiled as she was really starting to love getting used to this as she met Jake's kiss with one of her own.

They kissed for a few minutes and then Jake slowly pulled away looking into Miley's eyes and longingly said with a funny little twinkle in his eyes......

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." "Good night Miley." He gave her a happy, but hopeful little smile as he was about to leave....

Miley's eyes frowned at that weird statement as she actually saw Jake leaving. She knew what she had to do as she saw him turning her hand reached over and grabbed his again holding firmly as she pulled Jake back facing her again. "King Jake Ryancrest say what?"

"Well, I mean I thought you still might be wanting to prove to Lillian and Oliver how you are so capable of resisting my charms, or rather my lack thereof." "I mean I wouldn't be wanting them to think your so hopelessly in love with me that you can't even go one fortnight without me in bed with you would we?" Jake asked with just a little bit of sarcastic teasing hope as he looked into Miley's eyes for a sign.

Miley's eyes frowned in total utter shock as Jake had managed to turn the tables on her. As if? As she continued to grip both of his hands tightly as if he actually would carry out that horrible threat. "Are you out of your mind Jake?" "Like I'm going to let you sleep all by your lonesome in my Castle." "I mean I might never have the opportunity to sleep with you in my old room again once we're married and we have to move back to your Castle." "I could care less if Lilly bangs a cymbal and shouts it out to the freaking world that I'm hopelessly in love with you just as long as you don't ever leave my side again!" "Please stay with me Jake?" "I mean you don't actually really want to sleep alone do you?"

Jake smiled warmly looking into her devastatingly hopeful blue eyes and of course he said....

He said nothing as his lips slammed hard over her mouth again. Hungrily sweeping his lips over her mouth over and over again. Miley yelped and moaned along with his own passionate moans. He picked her up in his arms while Miley's legs literally wrapped around his back. While maintaining their kiss he just barely managed to get her door opened while still managing to carry Miley in his arms. The door slammed shut resoundingly as they once again renewed their commitment to show just how much they loved each other. Lilly and Oliver be damned!

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: So tell me what you think about this chapter now that the time has finally arrived. The end of the story is finally at hand. The name of the next and final chapter is, "The Royal Wedding." It is the longest chapter in this story. It is my personal favorite chapter. There is a big surprise in it. I wonder if you'll see it coming. There is a hint actually in one of the earlier chapters. I'm saying nothing else on that matter though. Maybe I should hold out for more reviews. If I don't get at least 7 reviews for any chapter of your choosing I'll make you wait 7 days even though it's already done. Hee, hee. And it's a real shame too it is already done and I've been rereading this chapter since I wrote it after chapter 16. It is pretty good if I do say so myself. But unfortunately since I usually don't get too many reviews I guess you'll see it a week from now.**


	22. Chapter 22 The Royal Wedding

**Sword Crossed Lovers**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Final Author's Note: Well first I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story the last chapter was the most reviewed chapter in this story and I couldn't have done it without you. Though if you want to beat the record don't let me hold you back now. Yes this is the end of the story. I am making a final attempt to make the best chapter in this story right here. I believe I did save the best one for last. Let me know what you think. Maybe if I'm buttered up enough I'll brainstorm a sequel for this thing. Though the ending for this thing is so damned close to perfection that I would hesitate to do it unless I came up with a clear plan with a clear arc and finish already preplanned before hand, but either way here is the grand finale..........**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Royal Wedding**

**Wedding Plans:**

It had been agreed to. There was a Castle by the Wales, English border where they would stay and do the preparations for one of the biggest Weddings in the history of both nations. The Wedding would be in a huge Cathedral for what was definitely going to be the wedding of the century. This wedding was just as important for both the people of Wales as the people of England so they wanted as many people from both Countries as was possible to be able to attend. Miley and Jake in essence not only were joining together as the King and Queen of Wales, but in addition one day in the distant future they would be joining both England and Wales into a United Kingdom.

Miley had already discussed it with Jake and since she was no longer going to live in her home country, she wanted their honeymoon to be in her Country as a last hurrah. Of course heaven forbid her father died, no matter their differences they would have to assume the throne of England too. But for now, I think my dad has that covered.

Lilly hummed along as she watched over the preparations for this great wedding. Her mom had dealt with some of it and had given her some great advice on things to do. She watched a servant putting up some flower arrangements. And she was horrified by the color scheme. "Give me that!" "Don't you know who's getting married?" "This isn't a funeral!" "God, if your gonna do something right you have to do it yourself!" Lilly took great care arranging each flower just to her mother's specifications. But she did add just a little dash of lilly to it as well. After all I am an Artiste you know!

She listened to some of the music pieces that were being played. She frowned thoughtfully. "Oliver!"

"Yes, dear!"

"Can you do something with these people and make those screeching sounds their playing into something that remotely sounds like music?" "You know what I like!"

"Yes, dear."

"Don't you yes dear me!" "Just do it Oliver!"

"Alright sweetie."

"Auggh!" Lilly just screamed it out exasperated. She just had so much to do. This has to be the best Wedding ever! Has to be and it's in my hands you know!

Alright, alright what else. Royal Chefs. Oh, yeah I have got to make sure all of the favorite foods of the royal family is going to be served. It was a quick trip. At least somebody is getting the seriousness of the day. It just has to be perfect. Nothing can go wrong! I won't let it! Tomorrow is only going to happen once. I don't want Miley, hell, or high water to blow this thing!

Miley approached her best friend Lilly wanting to talk with her and thank her for all of the hard work on her wedding.

"Hi, Lilly how you...?"

"Leave me alone!" "Go see your man or something Miley!" "I have got too much to do!" "Don't you blow it Miley or even though your my best friend and my boss I will have to kill you!"

"Sheesh!" Miley shook her head as her weird but wonderful friend walked away. You'd think she was the one getting married the way she was carrying on. I mean I don't have any jitters whatsoever. How could I? I'm marrying the man I love. A man I know without a shadow of a doubt I can't live with out. And believe me I tried to be away from him just for 2 days, hell even 2 hours even on my way back and I completely freaked. This is a done deal. Lilly just has to relax. Nothing is going to go wrong.

**Morning of the Royal Wedding:  
**It was morning as Miley woke up. She swept her arms around on her bed searching for something. For some hidden warmth that just wasn't there. She woke up frustrated and irritable. Damned Lilly and her stupid ideas. I can't see Jake, because it's bad luck. This is so stupid. I want to see Jake. The reason I want to marry him isn't just because he's so special and amazing. I don't want to be waking up alone cold in my bed anymore! Damn it! What's so lucky about that. Miley swung herself off of the bed and she landed on her feet. "Owww, owww, owww!" She landed gingerly on her ankle. I hate waking up on the wrong side of the bed. God, I had better not have hurt my ankle that way. Not before my own Wedding. But as she walked wincing along. She did manage to walk it off. It was nothing after all. She walked to her window to see the glorious....and all she saw was thick clouds and fog! Her mouth dropped open. "Are you against me too," she shouted up to the sky with her fist upraised. The crows and ravens cawed back at her. She fled the depressing sight immediately. And besides those birds gave her the creeps. She shuttered slightly. And then it was off to her attendants to make her beautiful for her Wedding day. Even those stupid clouds and birds aren't going to rain on my parade. Nothing, and I mean nothing is going to go wrong!

**The Royal Wedding:**

Lilly hummed with glee as she started adding the finishing touches to Princess Millory's wedding gown.

"Awww, I still can't believe your finally getting married." "To a handsome, interesting King." "And that means your going to be a Queen it's so romantic. It's so......."

Miley had been trying to keep it hidden from Lilly while she prattled on about her wedding but......

"Miley what are you doing with that stupid knife of yours?"

"You, know how it is Lills I never leave home without it."

"You better not ruin your Wedding gown too, Miley." "I swear Miley why can't you just wear a chastity belt instead of that thing like all of the other Princess's."

"Well first of all Lilly that's not how I roll and who says I still have my chastity for that matter?"

"Wait, you didn't?" "Miley why do you keep holding out on me?"

"Look I mean you said he was a really handsome guy and believe me I certainly know the other half of it."

"Miley does that mean?"

"What, Lilly?"

"Does that mean there might be a little Miley or a little Jake in there?"

Miley goes, "I guess in another month or so we'll eventually find out." "It's not like these medieval Doctors can just wave a magic wand over my belly and detect it or something." "We'll just have to find out later, that's all."

"Hey honey, you in there?" King Jake Ryancrest entered with a familiar roguish smirk on his face. He was in awe at how beautiful Miley looked in her wedding dress.

Lilly freaked. "Get out!" "Get out!" "It's bad luck!" "What did I tell you two!" "Don't....!"

Miley pulled Lillian aside calling out to Jake. "Hold on Jake, don't leave!" "Lillian, you are not going to keep me from seeing my man just because of your stupid myths and legends about it being bad luck to actually be with my man longer." "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." "Nothing is going to go wrong I promise." "So, you got my message to see me, Jake?"

"Yes, all 16 of them."

"Well, you never know, one or two of them might have gotten lost by the messenger."

"No, I got them all."

"So, is there umm anything wrong honey?" Jake looked at his beautiful bride with a slight bit of concern.

Miley walked slowly up to Jake. "Yes, I have this very major problem that's been going on for about a day now." She pouted.

"What is it Miley?" "What...?"

And then she jumped into his arms. "I haven't been in your arms in over a day now." She frowned with much sadness and instantly brightened as she felt his warm strong arms encompassing her round about. She buried her face into the crook of his neck just breathing in his scent.

Jake felt the wonderful woman in his arms. He had missed her too. He immediately gently guided her by her neck and jawline up to face him. "I need to kiss you beautiful." He opened his mouth and slowly looking from the top of her coiffed braided hair along the plane of her soft smooth forehead down past her heat seeking blazing blue eyes. He focused between her button nose and her luscious lips and Miley bridged the gap as she leaped in and their kiss made everything just fade away!

Lillian hissed. "Watch her make up!" "Her hair!" "Her gown!" "Uggh!" "Damn you two!" She just stared coldly. "I swear first I have to drag her down just to admit that she even liked him and now I can't even keep these two apart for more than 5 minutes!" Her feet tapped nervously as she watched the two of them in a full make out session. "I can't watch this." "Let me see if at least that's the only disaster I have to worry about." As she left them to do a final check of all the decorations and arrangements. The Wedding was only an hour away you know.

As Lillian had just cleared the room a black cat screeched hideously in front of her. After crossing her path it scampered into Miley's dressing room. Lillian just shook her head. Bad omens is the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. She turned around and literally almost ran into a ladder as she just managed to move her head enough to walk under it unscathed. Lillian was petrified now. As a last evil thought entered her head. Don't these bad omens come in three's? Lillian was walking on eggshells now. She just prayed those two would just get married without a hitch and that seeing the groom before the Wedding wasn't going to come back to haunt them. I really do love Miley. She is my friend and she is just so close to happiness. So, close I can just smell it. "Please don't let anything bad happen today, please God?"

* * *

The wedding dirge played as Miley walked down the aisle accompanied by her father. Under his breath to Miley. "Your not going to do anything that's going to embarrass me today daughter are you?"

"Now would I do that to you, father?"

"Just try to be a normal Princess for a change." "Have a normal wedding and then he'll have to deal with you."

"You know father I'm starting to get an impression like you want me to leave back to Wales as soon as possible."

"Daughter I do love you, it's just your just so reckless and rebellious." "I just feel as soon as your married it will be a great relief on my soul."

Jake watched his lovely bride approaching. His best man Nico by his side smiled at how well things were turning out. They are just such a perfect match in so many different ways. I really think marriage is going to be so good for the both of them.

The King escorted the lovely Princess right beside Jake. Jake than took Miley's hand in his. Jake lifted the veil over her face so he could actually see how beautiful she looked. She always managed to take his breath away.

Miley looked into his handsome face and just smiled. I never thought this day would come where I would give myself up to anyone. But he's not just anyone. He's Jake. And he's all mine.

Lilly cried and sniffed as Oliver put his arm around her. Lilly gave him the look.

"I know, I know we have to wait till their married too, huh Lilly?"

Lilly smiled. And whispered..."maybe!"

Oliver turned to look into her eyes to see if she was serious.

"Hey sometimes weddings do come in two's you know," she whispered back to Oliver. But she already went back to her attention on her best friend getting married. God I hope everything works out for them. I mean really it is kind of silly these superstitions about it being bad luck to see your bride before a wedding. Maybe Miley is right.

* * *

And then the Minister spoke. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Princess Millory Stewart of England with King Jake Ryancrest of Wales in holy matrimony." "May the love they share forever be a bond and a vow that no one may turn asunder."

**Vows:**

Jake looked to Nico as he handed him the ring. Miley extended her hand opening up her fingers to take the ring that would be the symbol of her love for Jake. "Millory, with this ring I thee wed." "To the most amazing woman I have ever seen among all of the known Kingdoms." "You are beautiful." "You, yes you are loving." "And you have the most amazing sword thrust, reverse kick I have ever seen in my life." Miley smiled warmly at the loving comments of her love as she felt the wedding ring slip onto her finger.

Nico than handed Miley the other ring. "Jake, with this ring I thee wed." "To the most amazing man I have ever seen among the known Kingdoms." "And believe me I tested and bested the rest of them." "So I know what I'm talking about." "You are handsome." "You are kind." "You are wise for your years." "And yes I love you with all of my heart and soul." "Yeah, your high jump flip into a leaping sword slash isn't too shabby if I do say so myself." "Your, going to have to teach me that one honey." Jake smiled warmly as Miley's loving comments preceded her placing the wedding ring on his finger too.

The Minister continues. "Do, you King Jake Ryancrest of Wales take Princess Millory Stewart of England to be your lawful wedded wife?" "To love, honor and cherish whether in sickness or in health until death do you part so help you God?"

"I do." Jake gave Miley a warm smile that was returned by an equally warm smile of his soon to be wife.

Lilly relaxed. Aww, even Miley can't mess this up now. Could she?

King Stewart relaxed. Now, it's all up to my rebellious little daughter to get this done.

The Minister then turns to the Princess. "Do you Princess Millory Stewart of England take King Jake Ryancrest of Wales as your lawful wedded husband?" "To love, honor and obey."....Miley fumed as the rest of the vows floated beyond her head. As she heard the O word as in oh no he didn't! Time stood still. Jake thought about it for a second as he took a look at his wife's eyes with the scary gleam in it. Than Jake thought about what the Minister had said and then it hit him. As Miley continued to stare and glare at the Minister, Jake whispered something into his ear.

Lilly was about to freak. "If my idiot best friend messes this up I am like never talking to her again ever!" "Sheesh!"

King Stewart: "Oh, boy, I should have seen that coming."

After Jake had finished whispering into the minister's ear. "Oh, I stand corrected." "Do you Princess Millory Stewart take King Jake Ryancrest of Wales as your lawful wedded husband, to love, honor, and serve alongside him as his equal, whether in sickness or in health as long as you both shall live until death do you part so help you God?"

Miley's eyes had softened moistening as she realized she was about to marry the best guy she had ever seen in her life. "I do!" "I do!" "I do!" She repeated it emphatically with all of the warmth and happiness that was sure to come for the both of them.

Lilly, King Stewart, hell even the stoic sword-master Noricelli who had been holding their breaths in fear were now breathing a sigh of relief. Nothing could possibly go wrong now. It's a done deal.

"If anyone here this day knows of any reason why these two should not be wed." "Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

**"I object!"**

Everyone gasped as they looked to the back of the court where Prince Trey Harris of Germany stood sword in hand.

He fumed. They had been stonewalling him. Ever since this stupid King came into the picture, they kicked me out to the curb. Well not if I have something to say about it.

"I object!" "She was not beaten in true battle by this man!" "I came all the way from Germany for her challenge and she feigned illness out of fear and cowardice." "If she had fought me I would be the man marrying her up there and not him."

Miley's eyes flamed with an intensity she had never felt in her life. She felt like what a mother lioness must feel if one of her cubs were threatened by a predator. She didn't need to plan in what manner she was going to kill him. She figured it would all work itself out after she gutted him through slowly, very slowly.

"I challenge you Princess Millory Stewart to a duel for the throne!" "Unless your a coward as I truly suspect."

Miley would have leaped out at him right then and there if Jake hadn't grabbed at her wrist.

"Now, Miley ummm...I know your probably going to do this."

"You got that right!" "You better believe it Jake."

She was about to rush at him again. "Oh, umm honey one other thing."

"What is it darling?" Miley stated through gritted teeth showing hints of her bubbling raging anger!

"Honey, remember when we are married we might have dealings with his Country, so could you try to not hurt him too badly?"

Miley looked at Jake the love of her life as she tried to grapple with her rage. "I'll try my best," with gritted teeth as she knew Jake was probably right, just she might not be able to control herself at this idiot with the audacity to stand in the way of marrying a man I love more than life itself.

Miley still felt Jake gripping her. "Umm, honey?" "Is there anything I can do?" "I mean we are about to be partners now." "Anything?"

Miley's eyes softened whimsically at how sweet Jake was being as some asshole was trying to ruin their wedding. But she did love Jake, hmmm what can he do? And then she thought of something. "Actually Jake there is something you can do for me."

"What?" Jake asked hopefully. She slipped the ruby heels off of her feet and handed them to her Groom.

"Here be a doll and hold these for me." "I'll be coming back for them shortly after I take out the trash."

Miley held onto the edges of her white laced gown struggling to walk with it down the steps with her sword in hand. And then she looked up at Trey! Grrr! Kill him? I wish I could kill him twice! He's ruining my wedding! I mean maybe if he had showed up afterwards, I would have liked the match, but he had to interrupt right before the pronouncement of man and wife! And then our kiss! God would my sword look pretty nice in the reddish hue of his blood.

"So, you accept my challenge coward?" Prince Trey stated cockily towards Miley.

Miley looked at this Trey with a mysteriously evil smile as she gathered some of her intense anger focusing it squarely upon the asshole in the room. "You, know there is something you should know about me before we start this duel." "My future husband, who you are keeping me from is a really good man." "And he tells me how good I am." "And I want to believe him." "And sometimes I do." "But I would like to thank you for reminding me of something." "You see I can't think of one time I've ever seen evidence of Jake having a bad side." "And even though he assures me how good of a woman I am." "I know there will always be a part of me that is bad." "I think I get that from my father's side of the family," she said winking at her father's horror stricken face. "And of course as I stand here poised to marry Jake I fully intend to try to be a better person without a bad streak." "But unfortunately for you there is still a part of me that still likes being bad, sometimes." "And I'm glad sometime is today with what I'm planning to do to you!" "Asshole!"

Trey sneered as he watched this arrogant whip of a girl who seemed to be swallowed up in her huge gown. "I highly doubt your going to be able to cash the check that little dirty mouth of yours is writing." "Don't worry I'll go gentle with you."

Miley enraged and deadly silent attacked. She'll be damned if she waits for him. This isn't any other duel. This time this is personal!

She lashes out with her sword and her keen eyes focused on her opponents evil eyes and then goes to block and counter his attack. And then misfortune came to Miley.

His sword was well out of her reach after one initial clash of swords. He rebounded off that strike and caught her by the edge of her wedding gown and with a slight tear Miley ended up rolling away with the momentum!

Miley cursed at this stupid gown impeding her progress. I don't just want to fight. I don't just want to win. I don't just want to hurt him. Hell, except that my fear of Jake disapproving I am really tempted to actually do something with my sword I have never done before. I really, really want to kill this son of a bitch! She looked at what was left of her Wedding gown and Miley with a by now very familiar glint in her eyes knew exactly what she needed to do.

* * *

Lillian gasped as she watched Miley's wedding gown get totally ripped by that total a-hole ruining her wedding. And then she saw Miley cutting it up even more so she would have more mobility. Lilly fumed. "Damn it!" "I am so done." "She's going to have to find herself another tailor!" "Damn it!" "God, I hope when she has a daughter she takes up knitting just to spite Miley!" "Hmmmph!" Lilly just closed her eyes and looked away not wanting to see the destruction of everything she had so carefully arranged for over a week now.

* * *

Miley stared coldly at Trey! If looks could kill, Miley would have been mad at her own look for taking away the satisfaction of killing him with her own bare hands! Trey looked cockily at Miley. He had already shown his superiority over this mere girl by pushing her back with their initial exchange.

Miley saw the cocky stare and she ran at him sword in hand and they clashed hard viciously again and again and again. She was driving him back as the ferocity of her strikes had never been harder than in this duel. This was so damned personal!

* * *

Nico watched slightly at Jake who seemed to be very concerned with this match and then he looked at his other student Miley. She seems to have this match in hand, but I've always told her to keep her emotions in check. She seems to be the better fighter, but she could make a mistake if she gets too out of control.

* * *

Miley and Trey's swords met again and again and she was definitely driving him back down the row she had only moments ago entered hoping to quickly become Jake's wife. She put more and more emphasis with every blow. Maybe she could just drive him out of the building and if nobodies watching I just deliver a little killing blow. Miley's glint in her eye was not half as scary as the slight evil chuckle she was having that seemed to be way out of place.

* * *

Jake and Nico both knew she was up to something.

* * *

Trey was slightly concerned too. This was a harder fight than he had anticipated as he felt her driving him further back up this red carpet. And then he decided he needed to change his strategy. She went for another strike and he ducked out of the way heading back into the building. Miley cursed. Damn it did he know what I was doing? Oh, well looks like I might only be allowed to hurt him. Damn it! Let me just make this quick.

She went for another strike, he moved out of the way and Miley just took out the side of a pew. He moved to the other side and again he ducked out of the way and another pew edge had been cut completely open as guests ducked and moved out of the way. Trey tried to rebound and counter attack but Miley was faster as she again drove him back, but unfortunately it was back deeper into the building and away from the door.

* * *

Lilly who had finally decided to watch again, cursed as Miley was literally destroying the building. "Damn her!" "Can't this damned stubborn girl do anything right." "She has her future husband right there." "She should have taken that stupid sword of hers and forced the Minister to marry her first and then she could do this stupid contest." "But oh, no that wouldn't be Miley." "No, she had to freaking destroy everything I built for this once precious day." And I know she has this fight, but you never know. Maybe she may have an accident or something and lose. Naah. Couldn't happen could it. "I told that girl not to see her groom before the wedding." "It's bad luck she never listens!"

* * *

Trey tried a different tack as he felt her driving him back as their swords met sword to sword he tried to just push his sword into hers to test her strength. And as much adrenaline as Miley had she did feel her opponents weight advantage as he started to push her back. Miley felt him pushing her back more and more. She hated this. "I am going to end this right now!" She knew what she needed to do she pushed off did a back-flip and............"owwwwww!"

Misfortune came again. Her trick ankle she had landed on wrongly during the morning was acting up again as she winced on her foot and started hopping on it trying to walk it off. She looked up and Trey was charging her way. And all she could say was......"Sweet Niblets!"

* * *

**Lillian's reaction:**

Lilly gasped! "I knew it." "I just knew something was going to go wrong." "Why me?"

* * *

Miley in horror watched as Trey came at her. She tried to brace herself as best as she could hopping on one foot and her sword hands stayed true as she blocked each hit. But each hit literally knocked her off her feet. Only rolling back up to her feet afterwards, but again on one foot. Shit, I'm scared. I thought this was going to be the best day of my life. God, please don't let this be my worst! She saw his sword and again he knocked her off her feet and she did another roll. I have to stop his momentum somehow. I just don't know how! She saw him coming again. "Mommy!"

* * *

Oliver gasped! He felt Lilly covering her eyes and burying her face into his shoulder not wanting to see anymore. "Relax, Lilly somehow, someway I know Miley is going to pull this off she's got to." "I mean she hasn't lost a duel before." "You've got nothing to worry about." He saw another strike that drove Miley back as she sprawled, still hopping on her one foot after each heavy strike. This time Trey was the one starting to drive Miley towards the door.

* * *

Miley literally tumbled towards the door. She absentmindedly had one hand covering up her stomach as she did a side roll just in case baby made two. She managed to keep a hold of her sword as she backed up from every hit by Trey continuing to knock her off her feet again and than again. Her hand reached back and she felt the door at her back. She literally was against the wall now.

* * *

Jake felt like going out there and he felt Nico pull at his shoulder telling him, "no!" And Jake accepted but he told him something to think about. "Whatever happens happens." "But let me be clear about something with you." "If Miley doesn't win this fight." "If that asshole thought he was in a match before." "Honor be damned!" "I don't care if my Country has to go to war over it." "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch myself!" Jake had never been this angry in his entire life as he continued to watch Miley hopping on one foot and barely blocking Trey's sword strikes.

* * *

Miley finally thought of something as she used the door as a sort of springboard and she actually connected with Trey's sword really hard surprising him so severely that she knocked his sword backwards and out of his hand. She wanted to take advantage but she couldn't catch up to him as she continued to hop on one foot forward. He got his sword easily. Miley felt a little bit of her swagger almost coming back slightly. As she had cleared some space. They were almost midway in the building when she saw him lunging towards again and there went her swagger! Not again! "Daddy!"

* * *

Her father could hardly watch this travesty. He was so torn. Just a year ago he wouldn't have cared as long as she was married but now. I mean she really did have someone she seems to be in love with. And he was a really good man from what I could tell. This man on the other hand doesn't seem to have any honor to me. I'm not sure I won't have him killed and if we go to war with Germany to hell with it! But still he watched on. He kind of still hoped Miley could pull it off. It would really suck if her undefeated streak with the honor of the Stewart name would be ended today of all days. He saw another sword thrust again knock Miley off of her feet again. It just doesn't look good.

* * *

Miley was so exhausted as she cursed after every devastating Trey sword strike. She felt like she was out of answers. She was completely on the defensive one legged as she was. She kept thinking back to Jake. God, if I ever get through this again. Is dueling even worth it to me anymore? She felt another devastating strike from Trey knocking her off her feet again. I swear if I get through this one never again.

She kept thinking of every move she could think of. She couldn't really do anything while standing up. None of her moves were going to work. He floored her again with a flurry of strikes. She went back on her feet and then she remembered one more move. A move Jake taught her. He told her never to use it, because of the danger, but I don't have a choice. This is it, it's either the move or I don't get to be Jake's wife! And that is not going to happen. As sure as I am the best duelist in the Kingdom. Well maybe tied with Jake, but I'm still tied as a number one! This is it, it's now or never. If this doesn't work. Gulp. I need to hold my nose and be Prince Trey's Princess! It can't happen. I can't let it. He'll have to kill me first!

Trey cockily came up to Miley. He had enjoyed beating her down. Humiliating this mere girl who had pretended to be so good a duelist. I mean I don't really see it. "I am going to prevail with this strike right now!" "It is time for me to humble you little girl!"

He came once again with a sword thrust and Miley caught it with her sword and she went off her feet. This time deliberately as her feet grabbed his sword arm and pulled it down too. She had his arm immobilized on the ground as she wrenched his shoulder probably out of it's socket. Maybe she did some damage to his elbow. She pulled and reared back tightly and then she rolled off of him hoping she had done enough damage. She didn't care about killing him anymore. I just need to end this so I can be with Jake damn it!

She looked back and Trey slowly got up on his feet with his right arm hanging uselessly at his side. He winced and than he picked up his sword with one hand. Miley's saddened, and wearied eyes hardened with haughtiness again as she realized he might actually try to duel her with only one arm. She was really going to have to go for it this time. It was now or never!

"This time I am not just going to defeat you!" "I am really going to make you pay Princess!" "You will know your place at last!" He said it hautily if a little bit worried about doing it with just one arm.

"No asshole!" "This time I'm going to make you pay," she retorted! "And I'm going to make you my bitch!" Trey was enraged and full of fury at her last comment. Miley saw him charge as she hopped around defensively and this time she suckered him in as she turned to her right pulling back twirling his sword clear out of his hand. She then went for the one move she knew she had never thought of trying in her duels with Jake as she brought her one good knee right between this asshole's nuts! The crunch was firm and hard and he was barely awake on his knees when Miley managed to get back on her feet one more time and drove her sword handle hard into his face with everything she had knocking him completely unconscious. Miley collapsed weakly to the floor, awake barely, but very dizzy as she struggled on the ground. She managed weakly to sheath her sword but was struggling to get up.

Miley lay weakly exhausted after the brutal finish to her duel. She looked back towards Jake her clothes torn. Her body worn and as tears continued to flow as to how close she came not just to losing the duel, but more important than that to losing Jake she just couldn't stop crying. She tried to go to Jake, to call out to him but her legs and vocal chords just didn't have the strength anymore as she struggled failing to even get back to her knees again wincing with pain.

Jake was watching her sadly after the brutal finish to the duel, but with much love he ran to her quickly and scooped her up into his arms. Miley gladly and willingly allowed him to sweep her off her feet and she just buried her face into the crook of his neck as she continued to cry softly. Jake whispered how much he loved her and was never going to let her go ever again as he buried his face into the top of her hair. He kissed her there a couple of times as he slowly carried her back to the podium.

As Miley heavily leaned on Jake for support Jake looked to Nico.

Nico looked to the Minister, "take it from the top!"

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in....."

Miley's thoughts just whistfully happy and relieved went cold again! She whispered something forcefully into Jakes ear as he guided her back up to that stupid, very stupid, incredibly stupid Minister!

Miley looked coldly with that warrior glint in her eyes into the Minister as she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him face to face. Jake meanwhile continued to hold her up so she wouldn't fall over.

"Let me tell you something!" "I have just fought the fight of my life and beaten the shit out of some asshole!" "I just tore down all of the preparations my best friend Lillian so lovingly put up just for me." "Everyone here is a witness that me and Jake already said I do!" "You will now proceed to go to the part where you pronounce Jake my husband and I his wife." "And then he gets to kiss me as long as he freaking wants." "Do, that and we are cool." "Do, not and she grabbed for her sword handle." "And then you'll have to talk to my little friend instead!" "Capiche!"

Miley weakly leaned back into Jake's arms not sure she actually could carry out her idle boast. She hoped he just did his freaking job and...

"I stand corrected." "I now pronounce you both Husband and Wife." "And King and Queen of Wales." "You may now kiss the bride!"

Miley's smile just lit up the room. She had never been happier in her life. Never, until one more thing that was to come.

As Jake just beamed with an equally intense smile. He spun Miley around still completely docile in his arms as he picked her up vertically and just went in and devoured her mouth with the most intensely passionate kiss he could come up with. His mouth was just attacking her's ferociously. He literally was almost swallowing her lips the kiss was so intense with his passion.

Miley just willingly went completely limp in his arms. As Jake's wonderfully amazing kiss just completely swallowed her up whole. She was his completely now. And he's all mine as she pushed her mouth as hard as she could just to let her wonderful husband know that she loved him too! He just span her around in his arms as they continued to give each other the most intense kiss of their lives as the crowd cheered from behind.

Lilly cried! Oliver cried!

Magdalena cried! That damned Miley chopped her doll in half with one of her strikes! "My poor, poor dolly!"

Nico stared stoically but with a very proudful smile as his wife joined him in a loving embrace.

King Stewart smiled and was happy and also thankful. She really is going to be his problem now. I love her but still I think I'm starting to get a little bit too old for this shit.

Nicholas arrogantly thought he had seen better kisses and sword duels than, that though for the life of him he couldn't come up with an example.

And Jackson. Jackson just seemed to stare. He had nothing to say really like always. But he did have a lot to think about. As not just the Queen of Wales had now been crowned officially. Apparently the future of our glorious Kingdom of England will eventually be united with Wales as one big glorious United Kingdom.

**Royal Honeymoon:**

After the Wedding they had a joyous, but relatively sober after party. They had taken a whole day afterwards just to sleep in bed together. Well at least they did sleep in the bed for some of the time, but let's just say if Miley wasn't pregnant before well her chances multiplied by an undisclosed factor after that day and night in bed together.

And now here they were alone on their honeymoon as newlyweds. Jake carried Miley over the threshold. She had her face just buried in Jake's neck. Nibbling occassionally eliciting a moan from Jake as he took her to a cottage by the sea where they would be spending some time together before going back to Jake's Kingdom and yes my Kingdom too now.

Jake with care while maintaining Miley in his arms managed to open the door and he brought her in. "So, what do you want to do first, Miley?"

"Can you just close your eyes and wait outside for a couple of minutes while I put something on a little bit more comfortable?"

Jake smiled warmly at his beautiful wife. "Sure, thing honey." He was so happy. He couldn't wait to see her.

Finally. "I'm ready darling." "You can open your eyes now."

"I guess she's going to really let me know what she wants us to do first." Jake did an eyebrow wiggle as he withdrew his hands which had been covering his eyes for the last few minutes or so.

And then she gave him his answer. He saw her in her sparring outfit sword in hand. "Your kidding?" "Right honey?" "Come on honey, so if I lose what are you going to do try to annul or divorce our wedding vows or something?"

Miley smiled warmly looking at the man she loved so much. "No, Jake this isn't about that." "I don't care about winning anymore."

"Oh, Miley!" He gave her the Miley bullshit detector look!

"Alright darling fine, maybe I do care a little bit more about winning then you, but no matter what happens honey I'll still love you."

"Miley please this is our honeymoon." "I mean shouldn't we be doing other things?" He started looking Miley up and down as his mouth watered at her fit hard body and.....

"Jake, this is our honeymoon!"

"I know that's what I'm saying." "We should do things that we enjoy together."

"That's my point Jake I enjoy dueling with you." "Is that so wrong?" "I Love you and your sword arm too!" "Jake please do this for me." "We have two weeks to do those other things." "I just want to do this for fun." She lifted her sword up pointing skyward between her eyes. Jake sighed, but relented. "Alright honey." He pulled out his sword too.

Miley was about to come at him..."Wait just before we do this." "I just need to tell you again how much I really do love you." "Even when you make me do crazy things like this." "Actually even though I might be slightly annoyed at the moment I think I'm going to look back on this day and laugh my head off." "I wouldn't want you or this in any other way."

And Miley looked over to Jake hearing every word of his touching little speech.

"And I feel the exact same way about you lover." "I love you too Jake!" "But, Jake enough talking on guard!"

"Wait Miley one more thing?"

"What is it now Jake?" "I swear I marry you and now all of the sudden you want to become a chatty Cathy!" "Jake I want your sword to talk now not you."

"It will, but I just need you to remember you might be," and he pointed to her stomach.

Miley's eyes brightened full of her love of this man and her cheeks a little bit flush at his statement. "Alright Jake, I understand no rough stuff." "Just sword exchanges that's all."

"Alright Miley," as Jake debated what tack he may take this time. He came up with something new he wanted to try. He nods his head as they are on. Miley smiles giddily anticipating another cool match between the two of them. She found out her ankle wasn't serious but it was taped up tightly just in case. I think he'll probably go easy on me the fool. Maybe I actually might win this time! She smiled lovingly as she planned her next attack.

The two lovers stare into each other's beautiful eyes out of love and the sheer fact that their training taught them to study their opponents that way and than their swords finally crossed!

**--The End--**

**Author's Preview: Well this is the end of the story. So, why is there an author's preview well technically you can stop here and you have read the whole story, but I was just thinking of putting out a story guide kind of like the making of the story. Like a dvd extra kind of thing. If you have any questions you might want me to answer about this story I'll wait like maybe a week and I'll just include it on the future Sword Crossed Lover's Section in my profile. I'll be putting like character profiles of everybody in the story. Maybe some background information I didn't always flesh out as well as I had intended. A diary of the making of the story with some info on the alternate ending to chapter 17 that I might have used versus the one I ultimately chose. I might even discuss briefly the possibility of the sequel to this story and how far along I am in the possible writing of it. But either way if you stop here thank you for reading this story, and I hope it was as fun for you reading it as it was for me to write it. Of course as always, please review and show this story some love and maybe they'll be another one. Peace out!**


	23. Chapter 23 Sequel Alert

**Sequel Alert! It will be called, Sword Crossed Lover Tales **

This is not a story update! Please do not send any reviews on here, because I'm deleting this non-chapter 23 in a week or so. This is just a heads up that I just finished writing the first chapter to the sequel and will probably try to post it after editing it some more later today. Now, I know it starts out where the first story started, but it actually is a new chapter, so give it a chance.

**Bye!**

**jaymack33**


End file.
